A Parents Worst Nightmare Come True
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto had the perfect life, two loving parents who would never give up on him. A playful older-brother to show him the ways of the world, and a best friend-Sasuke Uchiha. It's amazing what Cancer can do to sabatoge a perfect life. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1 And quietly it started to kill

**Hello everyone. This Is The Un~Wanted Angel. With a new field of story ^^ I'm thinking of a story and with the help of Cancer awareness web sites, I've gotten enough information to make a fanfic out of it! Thank you all who voted in the poll for me to write this story and like I said before, I will finish all of my stories, I will not give up on any of them, I promise. Anyway on with the story!**

**Title: A Parent's Worst Nightmare Come True**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto had the perfect life, two loving parents who would never give up on him. A playful older-brother to show him the ways of the world, and a best friend-Sasuke Uchiha. It's amazing what Cancer can do to sabatoge a perfect life.**

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_And quietly, it started to Kill_

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Kohona City. The sun was starting to rise, but it still held a few stars from the night and the sound of an alarm clock was going off. Yawning the sixteen year old streched, and slammed the alarm clock off. Kyuubi Namikaze smiled, it was Monday, sure he hated mondays as much as the next teenager, but Mondays also ment he'd get to be with Itachi, his best friend and their gang The Akatsuki. Their gang wasn't an official gang, it was just him and a bunch of friends that hung out at the local pool hall, flurting with girls and playing poker. Of course, school was in the way. Kyuubi started dressing in his formal school uniform. A white dress shirt with the Kohona leaf symbol on the sleeve, black pants, and a button up jacket.

Kyuubi walked down the hall when he heard a harsh cough comeing from his little brother's room.

Kyuubi sighed. His thirteen-year-old brother, Naruto, was sick and had been sick since Friday. He poked his head into the room, looking at the blonde boy sleeping in his bed on the floor.

"Naruto. Are you okay?" He asked.

Naruto moaned somthing he couldn't make out.

"Need me to get Kaa-san?" Kyuubi offered.

"She was just in here" Naruto responded. "And she slept in here...Tou-san too..." Kyuubi couldn't help but grin as he noticed his father, Minato. His head was resting on one of Naruto's stuffed animals and the blanket that would cover Naruto's whole body, only covered half of his back. Although Minato was a funny sight to see, Kyuubi didn't see Kushina anywhere.

"Where's Kaa-san then?" He asked.

"She left around five to make breakfast..." Naruto started coughing harshley after that, awaking Minato.

"Naruto, are you alright?" He asked, placing a cold hand on his son's forhead. Tisking and clacking his tounge when he felt Naruto's feaver hadn't left. He reached over the small blonde for the wash cloth and began to dab and pat his son's forehead and neck.

"Kyuubi, are you ready for school?" Minato asked, not even looking up.

"Yeah Tou-san. I'm gonna' walk to school today with Itachi." Kyuubi spoke. Minato's brows furred. He didn't mind Kyuubi walking to school with Itachi, but he did, however, mind his son walking to school with Itachi...in the cold.

"Nonsence, it's not even twenty-degrees outside, and we're expected snow tonight!" Minato objected.

"Tou-san, I'll be fine." Kyuubi smiled. "I'll wear a scarf and double up on mittins. I promise" A Kyuubi flashed his father the happy grin he inheritated from his father, Naruto had the same smile as well. Minato smiled back and nodded.

"But if you get sick and your Kaa-san kills you, I won't say a prayer over your grave" Minato snickered.

"Wow-I'm loved" Kyuubi rolled his eyes, before he left. He smiled, noticing Naruto had fallen back into a sleepy slumber.

"So, he's staying home again? Need me to pick up his homework from Friday?" Kyuubi asked. Kyuubi attended Kohona High, where as Naruto entered Kohona middle school. The two schools were only a few blocks away from each other so sometimes Kyuubi and Itachi would walk with Sasuke or Naruto home or guide them to school. But both younger teens didn't like the idea of their "big brothers" taking them to school, although Kyuubi and ITachi knew that deep down the raven and blonde loved spending time with their elder sibling.

"No, that's alright Kyuubi. I'll pick it up on my way to the hospital. I need to talk to Naruto's teacher anyway-"

"Hospital?" Kyuubi asked worried. "Why are you going to the hospital?"

"I'm not, Naruto is. He needs a check-up" Minato reassured. "Don't worry Kyuubi, it's probably nothing. It's just the flu I'm guessing. It could be a bug of some sort. No need to worry."

Kyuubi nodded, still worried but knew he had to be strong.

"Well, I'll see you later Tou-san...tell Naruto I said goodbye" Kyuubi stood up from kneeling by the bed and Minato nodded, tucking in the younger blonde into the cozy covers. Kyuubi had made his way to the kitchen, it was still pretty dark outside and there his mother stood by the wood stove. She turned and smiled, Kyuubi could see the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. It was always Kushina's worrying that caused her to never sleep. Her biggest worry was when her children were sick, but Naruto had a streak going, causing Kushina to marely nap.

"Kyuubi, good morning" She yawned.

"Morning Kaa-san" Kyuubi smiled.

"I was about to take up this to Naruto. There's food on the table for you" She smiled, carrying the trey of tea and light medicine herbs. Kyuubi munched on the breakfast food before heading out the door. His brown pea-coat flapped in the wind and the scarf kept him warm.

"Crap." he mumbled the chilly air almost nipping his body, freazing him.

"I forgot my gloves." He muttered.

Something soft hit him in the face he growled, he thought people in this city knew better than to mess with a Namikaze-oh...it's Itachi. He threw some gloves at him.

"Forget somthing?" He smiled. Kyuubi blushed and frowned. But never the less, a smile did crease his face.

"So...Naruto has to go to the hospital? That's too bad" Itachi said.

"Yeah, by the way, where is Sasuke. I thought for sure he'd walk with us to see if Naruto was going to school today." Kyuubi pointed out. Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He stepped one foot out the door and started to freak out because the gel in his hair was freezing his hair" Itachi spoke with a straight face. Kyuubi giggled, trying to imagne Sasuke freaking out over frozen hair.

"But...he was worried about Naruto." Itachi said.

"Well, don't tell him this, he'll freak out then, Naruto has to go to the hospital, my Tou-san says it's for a check-up and I know he wouldn't ever lie to me, but he does leave out details." Kyuubi muttered. Itachi nodded, lightly punching KYuubi in the arm.

"Hey, don't think of this as a bad thing, who knows, it might not be somthing serious" Itachi smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah...I hope so." Kyuubi sighed.

* * *

"Kaa-san, I don't want to be here." Naruto muttered, coughing harshly into his elbow. Kushina stroked her think fingers threw the blonde hair and sadly smiled.

"I know you don't honey, I don't want you to be here either, but it's only a check up." She smiled, cupping both hands at her son's face. Naruto still scowled. He hated hospitals. No one really understood why, not even Naruto himself. He hated the smell, it was always depressing, and for some unknown reason he always felt like someone was following him. Not to mention the wait took forever.

"Where's Tou-san?" Naruto mumbled.

"Your father said he'd come as quick as he could, when he was done with his meeting that was." Naruto huffed. Minato was Mayor of Kohona City, but to narrow it down, he was a very busy man. Always a meeting or somthing disruppted his family and their plans, Kyuubi had gorwn used to this, but Naruto was still a soft spot. He dearly missed his dad, not that he didn't love his mother, but his mother he could always count on to be there. Although he loved her with all his heart, he still missed his father.

"Naruto?" Someone called. Naruto looked up and sighed. He hated hospitals.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

"So Naruto, haven't been feeling well?" Tsunade, Naruto's family doctor, asked. Naruto nodded. Kushina described how Naruto's feavers were constantly back-to-back, how he'd break out in cold sweats, his coughing and wheezing, all down to his slight headaches and mild isnomia he would occasionally get. Tsunade nodded.

"Well, have any medications work?"

"None. Naruto either gets worse or they have no effect"

Tsunade bit her lip, and her hands were placed on both hips as she stood thinking. Then she started to rummage threw a closet, pulling out a box.

"Now, remember it could be nothing" She reminded them. "But just to check..." Naruto gasped as Tsunade turned around with One. Big. Needle. He was getting a shot!

"No, no, no! I'm perfectly healthy. see, no shot needed here-" He tried to wheezle out of it but he had a cough fit and Kushina using her "mother love" pulled Naruto into her lap, cuddling him.

"It's nothing to worry about, Naru-chan" She smiled. "I'm right here."

Naruto sighed and ignored the needle going into his arm, there was slight pain and the sting after everything. But he shook it off, though making sure his mother kept her promise of ramen after their hospital visit.

"I'm going to send Naruto's blood sample to my lab. If somthing comes back, I'll call you and we'll schedule another check-up. But if nothing bad come back, I'll still call you to tell you" Tsunade smiled.

"Should I send him back to school? I don't know if he's contagious..." Kushina asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "Until my test results come back I don't want him at school."

"Thank you." Kushina smiled. "Come along, Naruto"

* * *

When the last bell rang, Kyuubi darted out of the classroom and to his locker. Grabbing textbooks, and homework wanting to leave school in a hurry to get home.

"Woah, woah. Where's the fire?" Kyuubi turned to see his blonde friend Dedaria and the red-head Sasori, both grinning their usual grins.

"I have to go home.." Kyuubi spoke, still filling his bag.

"But I thought we were going to the skate park!" Sasori chimed in. The blonde nodded in agreement. Kyuubi sighed.

"You can go. I can't."

"Grounded?"

"No. I just want to go home my little brother went to the hospital and I want to find out what is happening to him, he's been sick for a while" Kyuubi answered.

"Who's been sick?" A voice asked, Kyuubi looked up to see Kisame, Tobi, Pain and Itachi walking his way.

"My little brother." Kyuubi answered. "He's been sick for a few days and had to go to the hospital. I can't hang out today, I want to go home and see my little brother."

Pain snickered. "Why are you asking for our permittion? it's not like we're holding this against you"

"Yes. Yes!" Tobi nodded. "Your brother's health is more important than skate parks anyway."

"Thank you guys" Kyuubi smiled, as soon as all of his things were in his bag, he darted out the school doors. He could see his breath in the air as he ran home, his lungs felt cold and his feet were frozen from sprinting in the snow, he fell a few times on the ice but still he continued to run until he reached his large home. Hopping the front gate and still running until he reached the inside of his house.

"I'm home!" He shouted.

"SSSSH!" He heard someone 'sush' him. Kyuubi smiled. There was his mother in the den with Naruto's sleeping head in her lap and the rest of him covered in a tan blanket.

"We were watching a moive and he fell asleep" She smiled.

"He's not going to like admitting that he fell asleep in his mother's lap" Kyuubi smiled. Kushina sadly nodded, knowing how much her son hated to be baby'ed. Naruto was at the stage where he hated his mother's kisses and his father's hugs. He also hated how Kyuubi stood up for him, claiming his family was over-protective of him.

"So, what happened at the hospital?" Kyuubi asked.

"Oh, Tsunade just took a blood sample, a tiny shot no big deal. We'll get a call from her later tonight if anything is wrong" Kushina softly spoke. She stroked a few hairs from Naruto's face out of his eyes.

"I just hope it's nothing serious" she prayed. Kyuubi nodded, smiling and leaving to do his homework.

* * *

Minato arrived home earlier than he normally would, around four in the afternoon was now his official reccord. Usually he'd be home about the time Naruto was sent to bed, Kyuubi would either be out with friends or doing homework and his wife would be either sleeping or finishing up dishes.

He smiled, taking off his jacket to his suit and loosening his tie. He walked to the kitchen where he noticed his son with a blanket wrapped around his whole body and he seemed to be shivering, even though the kitchen was hot, he was cold. That's odd, Minato thought. He srugged it off and went over to hug and kiss his baby boy.

"How are your today, Naruto?" Minato smiled "Feeling better?"

Naruto shook his head, his throut feeling very dry all of a sudden to answer. He let out a harsh and loud cough, startling the fater as he rung out a wash cloth that was neerby and placed it on his son's forehead, soothingly rubbing his back.

"Want some chicken broth?" Minato asked.

Naruto shook his head, wishing his father wouldn't mention food it was enough to make him sick.

"Okay...well where's your mother?" Minato asked.

Naruto shrugged. Minato heard Naruto sniffle and he reached for a tissue, holding it to the younger blonde's nose for him to blow. Naruto felt awful, he was just fine, well better than he was before, this morning. He hated being sick, it drove him crazy.

"How about when you feel better, I'll help you with your missing homework, would you like that?" Minato smiled.

_Don't make promises you can't keep_. Naruto thought. "Sure..." He whispered, already knowing that his father would start to help him, get called into a meeting or a confrance of have somthing imporatant to do and have to leave so Kyuubi or his mother would have to help him finish the rest.

"Oh, Minato you're home" Kushina smiled walking into the room.

"Hello Kushina." He kissed her, welcoming her. "What happened at the hospital?" He asked.

"Well, Naruto had some blood drawn from him and Tsunade said that the results would come back later tonight and if it was serious she'd call back." Kushina replied, setting the table for dinner.

"Naruto, do you think you're well enough to try eating?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. He didn't want to eat, but didn't want to be anti-social. During dinner, Naruto was quiet, slowly sipping his chicken broth, not feeling awake. He really wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep. He was awake because half-way threw dinner, Tsunade called, his mother was talking on the phone with her right now.

Kyuubi felt how tense Naruto was and he lightly slugged him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan." Kyuubi smiled. "remember what mom said? She could be calling to say that nothing wrong. Don't worry."

Naruto gave a small smile, wanting to believe Kyuubi's words. His legs started to hurt and they felt numb. When Kushina was off the phone the room was quiet. anxious, and slight fear roamed the gloomy room. Kushina sat down in her chair, took a deep breath and started eating. Knowing not to bother her, Kyuubi started eating nervously too. Naruto and Minato stared at the redhead watching her like two hawks.

"What did the doctor say?" Minato broke the ice.

Kushina swallowed.

"Naruto needs to return tomorrow."

Naruto dropped his spoon. "What?!"

"You need a bone aspiration" Kushina replied, trying not to cry knowing fully well what that was. She was a part-time medical nurse after all, but Tsunade swore it was only to check, she wasn't sure if Naruto had what she thought he did.

"I don't want to go." Naruto whined.

Minato sighed. "Naruto, I know you don't want to go, but you have to." His voice more stern than he wanted it to be. Kyuubi huffed and sadly smiled.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's probably nothing-"

"That's what you told me when I had to get a shot! It's obviously _something_ if I have to get a bone as-asp-aspara-a bone apirate!" Minato chuckled when Naruto had difficulty on the word, just another cute reminder of how he wished his son would stay a child forever.

"Naruto..." Kushina calmy spoke. "Please don't yell. Eat your dinner then go to bed."

* * *

Naruto sat, fidigeting in his father's lap in Tsunade's office. Hating the look of the very large and very thick needle waiting for him on the table. He gulped, clinging to whatever he could. Minato chuckled.

"Naruto, please calm down." Minato smiled.

"Hell no...Tou-san, I don't want a needle in me!" Naruto protested.

"I know you don't, but it'll all be over." Minato soothed. He had (finally) gotten a chance to take Naruto to the doctor while his wife stayed at home to rest. Kushina was exausted and Minato could see it in her eyes.

"Hello!" A cherry honey-blonde walked into the room. Holding two more needles.

"ALRIGHT, I'M OUT!" Naruto scarcastically spoke, trying to leave his father's lap but Minato held a death grip on the poor boy.

"Naruto...I know this is not what you wanted to be dragged into, and to tell the truth, I don't wanna' be here either...but we have to do this, so we can find out what's wrong with you and how to cure it" Minato spoke.

Naruto sighed and folded his arms. "Fine..." Still shakey on the Needles.

Tsunade smiled. " Don't worry too much though Naruto; you won't feel the needles for the aspiration and biopsy going in after I numb the spot up. It might sting a bit once it hits the bone. You might feel some pressure as I twist it and grinde"

Naruto gupled, Minato even felt uneasy, but he reluctantly laid Naruto on the small bed. Naruto started to shake, fearing what was going to happen. Tsunade started her procedure as a spot over Naruto's hip bone was cleaned and injected with numbing solution. Minato held on to Naruto's hand, comforting and reassuring.

"Oow! It's hurts" Naruto cried, trying not to produce tears, but finding it so hard to do.

The twisting of the metal going into Naruto's bone was one of the worst things he had ever experienced and when it came time for the biopsy, he lost it.

"Ow, ow ow!" Naruto cried.

"ssh-ssh, Naruto it's going to be okay-"

"DADDY! IT HURTS. DADDY!" Naruto bawled. Minato's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on Naruto's hand, he hadn't been called 'Daddy' in years. Minato couldn't help but see his small boy crying, he hated it. Naruto could hear crunching sounds as the larger needle for the biopsy took its sample. He began making gagging noises and spit up the little he had in his stomach. Fifteen minutes of torture and he was finally over. He was instructed to lie on his back for ten minutes to add pressure to the site and stop the bleeding, ordered by Tsunade. A few minutes passed and a bandage was placed over Naruto's wound and he slowly sat up, still crying.

"oh.. Naruto" Minato held out his arms and Naruto pratically leapped for them. He stopped crying when he was in his father's strong arms, but it still hurt.

"How about we get some ramen, and would you like a new toy?" Minato smiled, trying to cheer Naruto up.

Naruto shook his head. "I just want to go home..."

"Okay." Minato replied, very depressed and hopeless at the moment. Now, they just had to wait for the results...That would be in 72 hours.

* * *

He was in a tremendous amount of pain, but Naruto managed to make it home without crying. (Well, a few times he cried, but the tears were quickly wipped away by his father's sleeve) Kushina was sitting on the couch and as soon as she saw her child with red puffy eyes, she knew she shouldn't have let Minato talk her into staying home. Naruto was given some cough syrup for his raw throat and helped into some warm pj's, then sent to bed to rest.

"She stuck a needle in him." Minato's sighed.

"But...he had a needle in him when I went there." Kushina spoke, confused.

"No, Kushina, you don't understand. This needle was thick, and the crunching noise nearly made me want to gag, Naruto started to spit up. I can't imagine the pain he went threw..." Minato leaned back and looked to the floor.

"He...he called me 'Daddy'..." Minato bit his bottom lip. Kushina blushed. "He was in that much pain, that he resorted to that level-not that I didn't mind being called that" He smiled at that last part. "But...not out of pain, I don't want him to call me that out of pain..."

"Don't worry." Kushina rested her head against Minato's shoulders and Minato rested his head on Kushina's in a loving matter.

"When this thing is over...Naruto won't be in any pain" She smiled.

Minato looked over and thought curiously: _Is she really thinking that this is all nothing? I sure hope it's nothing_.

* * *

"Helllooo~ Kyuubi~" A cherry voice called.

"Oh, God..." Kyuubi groaned. He was talking to Itachi and Pain in the hallway, when he heard a chery girl's voice flood the hall. It would be her, obviously.

"Kyuubi, why are you ignorning me?" Kyuubi turned to see a identical girl whom looked like his mother. Karin Uzumaki, his fourth (or was it fifth, or sixth?) cousin. She was annoying.

"So, I heard from family that little Naruto's not feeling well?" she asked.

"Yeah, he went to the hospital for another check up today. We don't know what's wrong." Kyuubi answered. Itachi and Pain started walking away, not wanting to intrude on Kyuubi's family business, giving the cousins time alone.

"He's getting a bone aspiration today, I don't know what it is but-"

"That's terrible! Poor Naruto" She blushed, waving her red hair out of her eyes. Kyuubi stared at her, did she know somthing he didn't?

"Karin, what is a bone aspiration?" He asked.

She looked at him curiously. "Oh, it's when they check for cancer"

_Cancer..._ Kyuubi's mind went blank. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. One word broke his heart, scarred his memory and stung at his heart. His little brother, his Otouto, his...everything. Might have cancer!

"Tell Oba-Kushina and Oji-Minato I said 'Hello'" She waved him goodbye, not seeing the saddness or distance in Kyuubi's eyes.

The poor older boy ran to the bathroom and threw up. Sickened of how crule the world was.

"Fuck..." The nearly cried. "FUCK THE WORLD!"

* * *

Naruto was well enough to go back to school, but he compalined he was cold or tired, and that his legs hurt. But other than that, he was back to his usual self, Kyuubi never left his side; he even refused to let Naruto sleep alone, he would gather a sleeping bag and pillow and lay next to his brother. Kushina herself was doating, even calling the school to talk to Naruto to ask if he was okay. Minato would arrive home earlier each day, wanted to see if Naruto wasn't in any pain anymore, after the trip to the hospital, he didn't want his boy crying again.

On the third day another gloomy and anxious dinner was slowly ending as the phone rang. Minato went to get it.

"Naruto, how are you doing in school?" Kushina asked.

"Fine. Got all my homework done, and we're starting a project on sharks." Naruto smiled.

Kushina smiled back. "Kyuubi, how was that math test, today?"

Kyuubi looked up "Hm? Oh, it was okay. Wasn't too hard. Oh, today at lunch Tobi laughed so hard, milk came out of his nose, right on his crush" Naruto giggled, he loved hearing stories about Kyuubi's friends.

"Oh, okay...well...yes..." The trio heard. Kushina looked up at Minato who was in the kitchen talking on the phone, his back was to her, but she could tell something was wrong.

"I-I...I understand...T-thank you, good-bye" The phone was hung up and Minato just stood there. His heart racing and beating. A lump in his throat had begun to form and he found it hard to move.

"Minato?" Kushina called. "Who was on the phone?"

Minato slowly made his way to the table. His gaze not leaving Naruto. Images in his mind of a little blonde baby babbling in his arms, or a small boy running to greet him with a hug were all coming back and he felt his head throb.

_God, don't take that away from me,_ he thought.

"Minato?" Kushina asked, more worried now. "Who was on the phone?"

Minato coughed up the courage and strength to talk. "Naruto's...doctor, Tsunade" He meeped.

"Well? What did she say?" Kushina anxious and frustrated wondering why her husband was acting like he was, it was scaring her. Kyuubi looked over at his father. His eyes widening.

"The results came back...Naruto has Acute Lymphocytic Leukimia...which is cancer." and there Minato and Kushina broke down. Minato threw his chair to the ground, while Kushina bawled on the floor. Naruto's breathing became short. Cancer?

He didn't want to die...

* * *

**Phew! That was a loooong chapter...I can't believe I managed to pull it off. But does everyone like it so far? Please tell me in a review, reviews might make Naruto feel better...****Anyway, I wanna' say that I will finish my other stories, I promise! Also, I like that Kyuubi is Naruto's older brother and not a demon fox and that Kushina is involved with the story, now I don't lack in Mama' complexes, yay! **

**-The Un-wanted Angel**

**Translation: ***

**Tou-san = Dad, Father ***

**Kaa-san= Mom, Mother ***

**Otouto = little brother ***

**Nii-san = Older brother ***

**Oba = Aunt ***

**Oji = Uncle ***


	2. Chapter 2 Friends and Family love plan

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Friends and Family to the rescue/ Sakura's Love Plan_

* * *

Naruto hadn't gotten much sleep that night. He figured Kyuubi would want to sleep in his room like he had been doing for the past few days, but insted the red-head darted to his room after the dinner announcement. His mother and Father were in the next room, he could hear his mother's cries threw the wall. His father was who he was worried most about, Minato hadn't said a word after the phone call and it made Naruto nervous.

Naruto brought the blankets closer to him and shivered. His stomach was still queezy, he was cold and nothing was going right. He closed his eyes, but even his dreams failed him as he fell into a world filled with Nightmares.

The next morning was odd. His mother was still in her position of making breakfast and preparing her children's lunches, but she was oddly quiet, but when she noticed Naruto she stopped what she was doing and held him.

"Naruto." She spoke, quivering. "After school Minato and I are taking you to the doctor's again."

Naruto didn't say anything. "Another bone test?" was all he asked. Kushina couldn't help but nod 'yes'. Naruto huffed and rubbed at his side, the worried mother guessed it was from the last time and place where he was given a shot.

"But, before we do that, you, Minato and myself are going to a meeting with your teachers and school staff to tell them what's going on" She calimed. "Your friends and their parents will be there too, it's to support you, Naruto" She explained. Naruto felt tears come to his eyes and Kushina brushed them away. Kyuubi's friend Pain had offered he and Naruto a ride to school. As much as Naruto would usually love rides from Kyuubi's friends to his school and how cool he felt, this time it didn't feel special. Kyuubi was the first to tell Pain out of all his friends, that Naruto was diagnosed with Cancer. His other friends would have to wait until the metting so he could tell them all at once.

When Pain pulled up to the front of the school, Kyuubi walked Naruto inside.

"Kyuubi, I'm not in kindergarden, I can walk myself." Naruto protested, secretly liking that his brother was kind enough to do this for him.

"I know." Kyuubi sighed. "Have a good day, Naruto. If you're in any pain, call me first I'll come as soon as I can."

Naruto smiled. "Okay...hurry up or you'll be late."

Kyuubi winked. "Me? Late? Naw..."

"You were last time, a whole half-hour Dad spanked you-" Kyuubi held his hand over Naruto's mouth, fearing middle school children would hear what he was saying. Kyuubi gave a warm-hearted glare and waved goodbye, handing the smaller blonde his lunch.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *

_"Naruto!" _a happy cheer came from inside his classroom. Naruto looked up from his backpack to see his crush Sakura. He blushed and smiled.

"Hello, Sakura" He smiled.

"Naruto, where have you been?" She asked. "I knew you were sick, but how bad is it?" Naruto shifted from one foot to another, he really wanted to tell Sakura that he had cancer, maybe she'd date him. But he knew it wouldn't be fair to his other friends to tell Sakura and have her keep it a secret from them.

"I'll tell you later" He promised.

Later that afternoon, Naruto's friends, and some of Kyuubi's friends along with the staff of teachers who taught Naruto were all given notices that after school they were to go to the council room for a meeting. Sasuke was especially nervous out of all the friends of Naruto. He had known Naruto ever since they were babies, and Naruto wasn't telling him anything or giving him a head's up. Boy was he in for a surprise that afternoon.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Garra and his brother and sister from the other school across town had come. Along with Kiba (and even Akamaru, his small puppy), Shino, Hinata, Neji and TenTen were all waiting with their parents in the waiting room. Iruka, Naruto's teacher was a bit concerned about what was going on too although he had heard of what was going on by Hiruzen (the school principal) and Kakashi (Naruto's guidance consuer) he didn't know how Naruto would feel about all of this.

Finally, Kyuubi, his friends in the Akatsuki and Naruto along with Naruto's parents all showed up. Everyone was there.

Hiruzen spoke first. "First of all, I want to thank everyone by coming here out of their busy schedules" He smiled, then sighed. "Unfortanituly, a tragedy has occured in one of the students here. Naruto Namikaze here, has sadly proved positive for Cancer." Everyone grew silent. Sasuke couldn't believe what was just said to him. Hiruzen continued to talk while Naruto spaced out. He felt awkward and helpless. His friends, he could see the look on their faces, especially Sasuke's, disbelief, shock and sadness.

"It's probably best that I also mention that Naruto might not be attending Kohona Middle school anymore..." He sadly said.

"What?!" a few shouts entered the room.

"That's not fair!"

"Why can't he attend school?!" The list and souting went on by students and a few mothers. Kyuubi reminded silent, although he looked at the shocked faces in the room, he knew exactly why Naruto wouldn't be attending school anymore.

His Cancer, for obvious reasons, would start to tire him out. Naruto already complained of his legs tightening up and Minato had to carry him half way into the building because he coudln't walk any further. Not to mention, Naruto would be needed at the hospital for tests and exams, no way could he do that and finish homework.

Hiruzen sighed, holding up his hand. "I understand how painful this must be, but what we need to think about what is best for Naruto." Kushina sighed, she didn't want to pull Naruto out of school, but what choice did she have?

* * *

Minato and Kushina both decided that it would be best for Naruto to insted of going to school, to rather have a private tuitor that could flex his schedule for Naruto.

"But, why?" Naruto asked during dinner. "School is almost the only time I get to see my friends"

Minato sighed. "Naruto, it's going to be too much of a hassle taking you to school, only to come back to pick you up to bring you to the hospital. It would be more convienent this way."

Naruto gasped. "Kyuubi could take me! He woulnd't mind"

Kyuubi looked up and nodded, grinning a sinister grin, loving the idea of getting out of class. Kushina shook her head.

"No. Besides, the hospital's downtown. You'd never get there in time and I'm sure Kyuubi would get tired of walking." She claimed. Kyuubi huffed.

"It's for my brother, I wouldn't get tired" He kept it under a low breath, but Minato heard him, he smiled.

"So...I'm going to live in the hospital?" Naruto whined.

"No, no." Kushina spoke. "You'll be in the hospital for about four to five hours a day." Naruto groaned loudly and Kushina continued to talk. "And then you'll come home."

"Why can't I only go on certain days?" Naruto asked. "Like mondays and tuesdays only."

"Because these tests need to be taken daily." Minato spoke. Then he sighed. "Naruto, I can't tell you that I know how it feels, because I don't. But I can tell you that I feel awful for doing this to you. It's probably my fault anyway." That last part was hushed but Kushina heard it, she curled her hands into a fist.

"Your fault,_ your_ fault?!" She cried. "Don't blame yourself! It's more mine than anyone elses, I shouldn't have been so reckless while pregnant!"

"Kushina, I don't want to argue-"

"Then why did you bring it up?!"

Kyuubi sighed and tugged on Naruto's sleeve, signalling him to come to his room. He couldn't believe his parents were arguing over somthing like that. Kyuubi led Naruto to his room and let Naruto sit on his bed while he brought out a stack of Anime and Manga for Naruto to read and watch. Naruto smiled on Kyuubi's stash of old VHS animes.

"I can't believe we used to do this." Kyuubi smiled. "you were a little young when this came out."

Kyuubi held up a tape of what was labled: My Dragon and me.

"I forget what it's about." Naruto smiled.

"It's about a samurai boy who finds a dragon and they have adventures." Kyuubi replied. I was six when that came out on Saturday morning cartoons. I think half of these are recordings from the TV anyway." He laughed.

Naruto smiled back. So many memories of Kyuubi and himself sitting on the same bed watching movies and reading Manga together. Naruto felt a few tears come to his eyes as soon as he heard his parents fighting.

"What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked. "Do you hurt?"

"no..." Naruto lied. "Are Mommy and Daddy getting a divorce?" That question even haunted Kyuubi, although he himself hoped and wished his parents wouldn't get a divorce, he knew that his parents loved each other very much. He shook his head, patting Naruto lightly on the head.

"No Naruto." He reassured. "And even if they did, while is highly-unlikley, you will always have me"

Naruto smiled.

"Which one do you wanna' see?" Kyuubi asked, closing his door to block out the fighting downstairs. Naruto shrugged, snuggling into a blanket, so Kyuubi chose _Dragon Ball Z_, the original. Halfway threw the movie, Naruto and Kyuubi forgot all about the Anime and all Kyuubi did was respond to Naruto's questions.

"Kyuubi...when I start to live at the hospital, will you stay some nights with me?" Naruto asked.

"Hell, I'd live with you there Naruto, if it was allowed." Kyuubi responded.

"But you hate hospitals. Almost as much as you hate carrots" Naruto pointed out. Kyuubi smiled, Naruto did have him there, but Naruto was still a child.

"Naruto, there are a lot of things I do and do not like, but if I must go threw somthing I don't like for you, then I guess it wouldn't be that bad" Kyuubi smiled. Naruto smiled back and leaned against his big brother's arms.

"Naruto, I know you don't like what Kaa-san and Tou-san's idea for that tuitor is, but they're only trying to do what's best for you." He spoke. "Kaa-san and Tou-san just don't want you to suffer in pain at school, they don't want you to suffer at all. And not to mention I hear the teacher is someone you know"

"Really? Who?" Naruto asked.

"Jiriaya-Sensei" Kyuubi smirked.

"...If I wanted Sex Ed I should of taken the class, or talk to Daddy" Naruto straight faced spoke, making Kyuubi laugh. Kyuubi kept Naruto warm the rest of the night as they both fell asleep with the TV running.

* * *

"Okay, I have to take Naruto to his 8:00 appointment. I'm giving you a ride to school, Kyuubi" Kushina spoke, looking for the car keys in her purse. Kyuubi stuck a finger in his mouth pretending to gag infront of Naruto, making the blonde giggle. Kushina turned around and both boys sent a poker-face, pretending not to be messing around.

"Naruto please fetch your coat, we leave in a few minutes." Kushina herself was getting ready to walk out the door and Naruto went for his red coat hanging on the coat rack. He reached for it, but someone was already placing it on him.

"Here, Naruto. It's cold outside, wear a scarf and a hat too." Minato proceded to place those items on his son. Not wanting him to catch a cold.

"Thank you, Daddy." Naruto smiled.

_Daddy...he called me Daddy, again_. Minato beamed. "Be strong, Naruto. And I promise you'll have a sweet treat tonight after dinner."

"bye-bye" Naruto waved as his father left for his car.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *

"Kyuubi, do you have any activities after school?" Kushina asked.

"Why?" Kyuubi asked. Sulking deeper into his seat, not wanting to have a ride to school from his "mommy". He hoped none of his friends would see this.

"Because I need to know what time to pick you up" She replied.

"...After...I don't know." Kyuubi yawned. "Does nap-time count as a club?"

"Kyuubi!" Kushina shouted. Naruto, who was sitting in the middle of the back seat giggled, he knew Kyuubi did this to make him laugh. Kyuubi smiled in the mirror, seeing Naruto was giggling.

_Keep him happy, if he's happy, he doesn't care, and if he doesn't care, he's not in pain_. Was Kyuubi's main focus form now on until he went to sleep six feet in the dirt. Kushina, while she noticed Naruto was distracted by the weird faces or jokes KYuubi made, took the detour to Kyuubi's school, there were only two ways to Kyuubi's school: Kohona High, you could take the road that passed Naruto's middle school or take the bridge, she'd rather not take the road that passed the middle school, she didn't want nor need for Naruto to be crying.

Kyuubi was dropped off in the fornt gate (and too bad for him because his friends were right infront of the school...laughing at Kyuubi as he walked out of his mother's blue prius) and Kushina started to call Minato, informing him that she was on her way with Naruto to the hospital for his third exam.

Naruto sulked all the way there. He knew that by now, his class would be in science probably listening to Iruka's borning lectures. He smiled. For once, he wanted nothing more than to sit threw an hour lecture on how plants are improtant or how rocks are "cool" Naruto then realized that at that moment, he knew that he wanted somthing more than ever, knowing that he'll never have it again.

Kushina looked over her shoulder when she stopped at a red light.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She asked.

Naruto looked up and nodded.

Kushina patted his knee. "Tou-san says he can stop by the hospital for lunch with us, would you like that?" Naruto softly smiled and nodded. There was one benifit of being pulled out of school.

* * *

Sasuke stopped taking notes for a second and looked over at the left desk, half expecting to see Naruto making a pig out of his eraser, or writing notes to pass to him. His heart sank when he saw the desk was empty. It was too calm in Iruka's class now. Naruto was the class clown of the room, he would either argue with the teacher and make everyone laugh while doing so, or he'd belch really loud during tests. He sighed, he wouldn't admit this to anyone (accept his older brother) out loud, but he missed Naruto. He wanted his best friend.

I ruka looked up from grading papers to take a quick scan around the room and when he noticed Sasuke staring at Naruto's old desk, he sighed.

"Class. I have an idea." He smiled. "Since Naruto has been diagnosed with Lukumia and won't be coming back to school-

"Yeah, I had a question about that" Kiba asked.

"What is it, Kiba?" Iruka asked.

"So, he's like a drop-out or what?" Kiba asked.

"No, Kiba. He's still learning everything you will learn, just at the comforts of his home since he's going to be at the hospital more frequently" Iruka explained. Kiba nodded.

"I have an idea, how about everyone of us each week will make a get-well card for Naruto. It must be colorful, have a meaningful message and explain what we learned over the week. I will deliver the cards to the principal and explain my idea" Iruka smiled. "This might make Naruto feel better"

Sasuke liked that idea.

"Will this be graded?" some student asked.

"No. But if you do a really good job, I'm sure we can convince the student council to agree to a field trip once a month to visit Naruto" Iruka smiled.

The whole class cheered. A field trip (even if it was only downtown and to a hospital no less) each month was somthing rare and celebrated. Not to mention, they were going to see Naruto. Iruka made everyone promise to keep this a secret from Naruto until everything can be sorted out and papers were signed.

* * *

Around noon after two hours of waiting and another Bone Marrow Aspiration Naruto was sleeping in a hospital bed, sleeping threw a mask to help him breathe better. Kushina was sitting in a chair watching Naruto sleep. Thoughts about Naruto's conditions and worries flooded her mind that she didn't feel a hand rub her shoulder but when she did she jumped.

"Minato!" She harshly whispered. "Don't...do that!"

"Sorry" He smiled, kissing her forehead. "He's sleeping?"

"Yes. The doctor gave him some pain medications after the exam, Tsunade wants him to sleep well for another exam she has planned later tonight." Kushina replied.

"Oh, well when is he suppoed to wake up?" Minato asked.

"Any minute now." Kushina and Minato sat at the small table next to the door talking about how they were going to afford the exams and that even though their insurance covered about seventy-five percent of the costs, the other twenty-five percent would have to come out of pocket, Minato swore he made enough to pay off the bills, but this still worried Kushina. Pretty soon they heard rustling and Naruto was waking.

"K-K-aa san?" He called.

Kushina stood up and walked to the bed. "I'm here, Naruto." She smiled. "You did great in the operating room. I'm so proud of you, my little boy" and she smothered him with kisses. Naruto didn't mind, it was only him and Kaa-san in the room-

"Daddy?" He asked, now noticing Minato beside Kushina.

"Hello, Naruto. How are you feeling?" He smiled.

"Tired. And hungry." Naruto admitted.

"Well, that's good because it's time for lunch" Minato beamed. "what would you like to eat, Naruto?"

"Wait...you're eating with us?" Naruto asked, confused and a bit relieved. He thought his father was too busy to eat lunch with him in the hospital. But never the less, he was happy.

Minato nodded. "How about some ramen" He smiled.

"Yes. YES!" Naruto jumped for joy.

"Woah-hold on now" a voice interrupted the fun. Kushina and Minato turned to see Tsunade, she held her clip board and started walking to the bed.

"I hate to be a kill joy, but I have a list here of some foods I found that Naruto can't eat anymore, I'm requesting him for a strict diet." She informed. Then while looking at the list she sighed.

"And Ramen, isn't on the list", her voice mono-tone and evil in Naruto's opinion. Naruto huffed, dissipointed in loosing his favriote food. Kushina was handed the list and she and Minato looked over it.

_Carrots, lightly cooked (better than raw because light cooking releases the caroteniods)Sweet potatoes, Green leafy vegetables, Squash, Broccoli, Cabbage, Cauliflower (eat with foods that have a little canola or olive oil, it helps your body absorb the caroteniods)Broccoli sprouts (20 more times by weight of the chemical sulforaphane, which may reduce the growth of tumors.)Mustard greens Chick peas, Kidney beans, Lentils, Soybeans (stimulates cancer preventing enzymes, can help lower harmful estrogen levels)Tomatoes, especially cookedGarlic, Onions (stimulates enzymes that suppress tumor growth)Defatted soy flour (at least 1/3 cup per day recommended)At least 97% or greater fat-free chicken or turkey breast (I look for 99% fat free.)97% or greater fat free lunch meatsPasta with meat sauces using 99% fat free chicken Homemade low fat pizzaSalmon and other fish, (mackerel, sardines, herring. )including the skin and fat (Research suggests this fat (EPA fat) has the ability to raise HDLs. and potentially fight cancer cell development 1-5 servings per week recommended)Olive oil or canola oil substituted for other oilsWalnuts (for the omega 3)Brown and wild riceWhole grain breads, ideally with defatted soy flour Fat free milk (skim) Oatmeal, shredded wheat, low-no sugar added cerealsFresh fruits especially Blueberries (40% more antioxidants than the next best, Strawberries)Green teaRed or black grapes Grape juice, 1 cup per dayGrapefruit, especially pink which has 40% more beta carotene than whiteCalcium fortified orange juice, 2 cups per dayDried unsweetened fruits, especially apricots, dates, prunesHomemade fat-free yogurt, with extra dry milk added (2 cups per day recommended)_

"Make sure that the fruits and vegtables are pasteurized because Naruto is more susceptible to germs, if not properly taken care of his conditions will only worsen and the warning signs are: Appetite loss such as changes in sense of taste or smell, Constipation or Diarrhea, Dry mouth, Nausea, Sore mouth, Sore throat and trouble swallowing, Vomiting and Weight loss. This list is very important." She reminded. "I've also added a bad list of foods Naruto is not allowed to eat"

**1%, 2% and whole milk** **Meats with 96% fat or less Red meats Hydrogenated oils, such as stick margarine. Or foods that list hydrogenated oils in their ingredients Food with high butter fat and other animal fats such as whole milk or creams such as cheese, full fat yogurt, butter, sauces, Deep-fried foods...AND ESPECIALLY NO RAMEN! **

Naruto swore that last one on the "bad list" Tsunade personally wrote just to piss him off.

"They feed the cancers and can interfere with caroteniods absorption. I understand that adjustments need to be made but-"

Kushina cut her off. "Don't worry, it'll be nice for the whole family to eat healthy again. I'm sick of prepared meals and take-out"

"Also, Naruto needs lots of water, so if best insted of juice, give him water. But never choose water over milk."

"Understood" Minato nodded. "Sorry little guy, but don't worry, it didn't say you can't eat completley"

"Might as well of said so" Naruto mumbled, messing with the IV needle stuck in his arm. Kushina sighed, after she took Naruto home to be with Jiriaya, she'd have to go shopping.

After lunch, which consisted of spinach salads and chicken (and surprisingly Naruto ate it all) Kushina brought Naruto home when Minato left for work again. She opened the door and Jiriaya, Kyuubi and Naruto's god-father was waiting for them. But Kushina gasped. Not only was Jiriaya there, but so was-

"Karin?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oba-Kushina-chan!" She smiled. Karin was only a year younger than Kyuubi, but a year older than Naruto. She was Kushina's distant cousin's daughter. Although in no way was Karin her "aunt" or Minato her "uncle" by blood, she still was treated like a niece. She opened her arms and hugged Naruto a little too hard thought.

"Oba-chan, my mother called me out of school to see how Naruto was doing. But when I got here, a big pervert was searching threw your garbage-" She pointed a finger to Jiriaya.

"I WAS NOT! I WAS LOOKING FOR SOMTHING-"

"In the trash?" Kushina finished, asking more of a question then answering.

Jiriaya groaned, "So how are you, Naruto?" trying to get off topic about his being a garbage surfer.

"mmm..." Naruto shrugged. He felt woozy and tired. Kushina patted his back.

"Jiriaya, I'm sorry but lessons will have to wait until later tonight, Naruto needs more rest, but can you and Karin watch him until I come home from the store? there are a list of things I need to buy for Naruto." She said as she sent Naruto up the stairs to bed, Karin was helping him slwoly walk up the steps.

Jiriaya saluted Kushina. "You can count on me, all the tyke's gonna' do is sleep anyway."

She beamed. "I'm taking car, so you'll have to contact Kyuubi at his school to tell him he has to walk home." Jiriaya nodded. Sadly watching Naruto stagger, while holding on to his cousin's hand as he struggled to get to his room.

"Is he going to be okay? I heard that he has cancer, but I didn't think it was that bad from the start" He admitted.

"It's only going to get worse." Kushina frowned.

Jiriaya, patted her head. "You're doing great." He smiled. She smiled back and left the house.

* * *

Sakura stopped at her locker to put her bag and books away when she thought she had fallen into a dream. Sasuke Uchiha wanted to talk to her.

"Sakura, have you finished your card for Naruto?" He asked, in a kind voice.

"Oh, yes Sasuke!" she smiled. Her long pink hair rising in anticipation. "I put lots of colors on mine!" She actually lied, her card only said to Naruto from Sakura, and it said get well soon in the foldings, it had no drawings or colors. She actually didn't even think while she was making the card, but Hinita's, she was amazed, Hinata went all glittery and colorful on her card.

"Well, I'm finished with my card, where do we hand it in?" He asked.

"T-the teacher I think takes it" Sakura replied.

"Oh, thank you" He smiled. He rushed to place his card in the bag where Iruka was going to send to the hospital for Naruto on Friday. Sakura groaned, Sasuke didn't want to talk to her at all, much less about dating her. she sighed, how was she ever going to date him?

"I got it!" She smiled. She'd date Naruto. Naruto was dying anyway, and when Naruto died of cancer, she'd cry and Sasuke would come and rescue her and marry her.

"It's bound to work!" She shouted.

"What's going to work?" Ino her best friend asked.

"Oh, nothing" She smiled, no way was she sharing her plan to the pig Ino! She smiled. and when she got home, she started to write a new card, one that was all mushy, filled with hearts and rainbows and gross unicorns. She copied a short poem she found on the internet and wrote it on the card finishing the sentance: Will you date me, Naruto Namikaze? at the end.

"This is perfect!" She grinned. "Soon, Sasuke will be mine"

* * *

**Review please ^^ All facts are from various websites. **

**-The Un-wanted Angel. **


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura's plan put into action

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Sakura's plan put into action / Letters from Friends_

* * *

Naruto woke up around five and even though he hated to admitt it, he now realized and understood why he couldn't go to school anymore. If everyday was going to be like it was, then there was no way he'd even stay awake. Naruto yawned and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Naruto looked up at see Minato. Naruto nodded, looking outside his window to see it was snowing for the first time this year.

"Snow?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Minato nodded, putting another warm blanket over Naruto, then adjusting the heat regester to face upwards. "It's going to snow about two maybe three inches tonight. Either way you look at it, It's going to get cold, so my little Naru needs to stay warm." He started to lightly tickle Naruto's sides, making the blonde laugh.

"Daddy, stop" Naruto giggled. Minato brushed back Naruto's bangs and smiled, then he frowned curiosuly when he went to release his hand, a ton of strands of hair came falling down. Naruto gasped and turned around, on his pillow were lots of hairs too. His hair was thinning and falling loose. Naruto started to wimper, sure it was just hair, but he didn't want to go bald.

"Oh...Naruto." What else could a father say? He held on to Naruto in a big hug. He brought Naruto downstairs where Jiriaya was waiting for him. Karin and Kyuubi were helping Kushina in the kitchen with dinner while Naruto was to do "school work".

"Hey, Kid" Jiriaya smiled. "feel a bit better?"

Naruto shook his head.

Jiriaya gave Minato a questioning look. Minato sighed.

"Naruto's hair has started to fall out." Minato replied softly, gently setting Naruto down on one of the floor pillows to read the books Jiriaya set out. Jiriaya gave a sympathetic look, nodding.

"Don't worry, kid. When you go bald, I'll shave my hair. I promise" Jiriaya grinned, making Naruto give off a small smile.

Minato sat next to Naruto and the trio began reading out of the history book on where there was a war over land and that Kohona City was founded a few hundred years later. Naruto tried to listen as best as he could, but he fell asleep. He thought that when he was woken by his father that he was going to get yelled at, but insted Jiriaya laughed.

"Dont' worry kid, I was about to fall asleep myself, maybe I should read and not your boring dad-OW!" the pervert was recieved the book thrown at his head by the yellow-flash Mayor of Kohona City.

"Supper's ready!" Kushina called. "Oh! Hello, Naruto, I made you somthing special for dinner." She smiled.

"Well, we know who plays favriotes in this house" Jiriaya muttered, making Minato and Naruto laugh. Everyone was gathered at the dining room table. Karin started setting glasses while Kushina brought out the food.

"Now that Naruto's on a diet, everyone's on a diet." Kushina claimed.

"cept' me" Karin whispered, giggling even though Kyuubi smacked her upside the head.

"To make Naruto not left out, we're eating more vegtables and fruits at dinner. We will have little rice than we used to have-which I know is strange and nearly impossible-but it should be healthier" Kushina claimed. "Dig in"

* * *

After Dinner, Naruto tried his best at doing the dishes with his mother but he kept yawning and he looked tied.

"Still tired, baby?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded, he was still tired. He felt as if he wasted a whole day, doing nothing but sleeping. Kushina beamed.

"Before you go to bed, I have somthing for you" She smiled, walking to the fridge where a red paper bag was sitting. She handed the bag to Naruto and inside was a special tooth brush and floss. Naruto raised his eyebrows. Why would his mother give him a new tooth brush and floss. Naruto looked closer at the toothbrush, it wasn't anything like his old one he had. Sure it was orange and blue but the bristles were different.

"It's a special tooth brush because when you brush and floss your gums will bleed more frequently" Kushina explained. "The tooth brush is softer on you"

"Thank you" Naruto smiled, yawning. Kushina brought Naruto to bed, helping him with his flossing when Naruto saw blood and nearly got teary over it. After the blonde boy was in bed, tucked away, Kushina brought in the little heater and turned it on full blast so Naruto's room would be the warmest in the house.

"Sweet dreams," She whispered as she kissed his forehead.

* . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. *

"Kushina, are we doing the right thing?" Minato asked as he joined his wife in bed. Kushina looked up from the packet of papers Tsunade had given her, she was reading all about cancer patients and how they were more prone to illnesses and disseases than a normal healthy person.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, pulling Naruto out of school" Minato said. "Don't you think that was a bit too much?"

Kushina sighed. "Minato, I didn't want to do it either. But you know how he was today. And Tsunade said this was supposingly a "new normal day". He'd be tired all the time, lack of energy or motovation for anything, and you know how long he needs to be at the hospital, no way would he be able to make up classes." She said. Placing the paper down and rubbing her temples on the sides of her head.

"I'm so stressed out..." She muttered.

Minato sadly smiled, rubbing his hands in some body lotion they kept beside their bed **((A/N: What?! Kushina and Minato are like, 30 maybe 31, they can still do it!)) **He made his way to his wife's neck and began massaging her back and shoulders.

"Feel nice?" He asked.

"Much better, thank you." She smirked, then frowned. While Minato nipped at her body and his hands roamed her back, shoulders and breasts she couldn't help but feel terrible.

"What's wrong my love?" Minato asked.

"It's stupid." Kushina pouted.

"Nothing you say is stupid." He smirked.

"I just feel bad." She sighed.

"About what?"

"...Not giving Naruto a baby brother os sister."

"...We can try." Minato smirked after a few mintues of silence.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have bigger things to worry about than not have a baby." Kushina pushed Minato's hands away and fell deep into the covers. Minato sighed. Kushina loved children, sure when she was pregnant she had her mood swings and pains like any other pregnant soon-to-be mother would have, but Minato noticed she was different from pregnant women. She always talked about her children in such a loving manner that it would make Minato want to cry. After Naruto turned to be about five, Kushina wanted another child. Tsunade informed the couple that Kushina was unable to bear children since after her last C-section was an emergancy that it damaged something in her uterus so she was unable to bear anymore children. Kushina and Minato were heartbroken, Kyuubi was upset for not having another sibling to play with and Naruto was clueless as to why his family was crying.

"You're still a fantastic mother" Minato whispered into his wife's ear.

"mmhn dhummm ahhmmgmmnmm" She muttered.

"Excuse me?" Minato smiled.

"I'm not a good mother, I can't even protect my own child from cancer." She sobbed.

Minato ran a few fingers threw her soft red hair he adored so much. He loved his wife's heart more than her hair though.

"Kushina...I'm sure that if this could have been prevented you would have gone the whole nine-yards and then some to keep Naruto from this." Minato said. "But, Cancer is somthing that no one can control. We just have to keep on loving Naruto, prove that we'll be there for him, keep encouraging him and pick him up when he falls, and continue to be by his side. That's all we can do now..."

Kushina nodded, smiling. "That was such a girly thing to say" She teased and threw a pillow at her husband.

"OMG, you're so right, my identy is found out," Minato spoke in a girly voice. "I'm actually a chick and I have a husband far far away."

His hyper voice made Kushina laugh hysterically. She really began to burst when Minato attacked her, tickling at her sides.

"When I'm not out flaunting my butt and boobs, I'm shopping for hot pink shoes and mini-skirts" Minato continued in his high-pitched voice.

"Minato-stop!" Kushina begged.

"And I buy tampons at the dollar stor becuase my days as being a street corner whore are almost over" Minato nearly laughed himself.

"S-stop! I'm gonna' pee!" Kushian begged.

_DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG!_

"Who could that be?" Minato asked, as he stopped and left to answer the door. When he did he was surprised to see a pink haired girl about Naruto's age.

"Hello, I'm Sakura, I'm in-or was in Naruto's class" She smiled.

"Oh, Hello, may I help you?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I have a letter here for him, may I give it to him?" She asked, despratly wanting her Sasuke and soon. Minato shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but he's asleep. The medication is-"

"Yeah, yeah, please just give this to him." She roughy handed him the letter. Then giving him a smile and a wave good-bye she traunted threw the snow in her light-pink boots. Minato was dumbfounded. He couldn't tell if this girl was bad-news...or another Kushina. He smirked recalling the memory in his mind of how Kushina gave him her first Valentine and how she pratically shoved it in his face. Curious as to why Sakura would come all this way for Naruto he opened the letter and a mob of glitter glue came out and landed on his foot, now making his white feet a sparkly purple and blue. He groaned and read the letter.

_Dearest Naruto, _

_Not a day has gone by that I miss you in school. I'm constantly worried about your health and I wonder if you're getting enough of anything. I wish it was me who would feed you and keep you warm. I miss you so, so, so much. and if it wouldn't be a hassle, could you go out with me? I've loved you for a long time and I want to take this relationship from friends-to-lovers. _

_XOXO,_

_Sakura. _

_P.s. Get well, snuggle bunny 3_

Minato's eyes widened. His son already had a lover? He covered his blushy grin and ran up the steps.

"Kushina! You've gotta' read this!" He smiled.

* * *

Naruto moaned in pain as he streched out his sore limbs. His head hurt and his body ached. It was too warm under the covers and his sheets were wet-wait, his sheets were wet? He felt so embaressed, he thought he went to the bathroom before he went to bed! Was this somthing you went threw when you had cancer? He was so confused.

"Naruto, good-morning" Naruto turned to see Kyuubi, he pulled the sheets and covers up, griming at the wet seeping into his clothes.

"What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto felt too embaressed to say. "I can't say..."

"It's okay, you can tell me, Naruto." Kyuubi said, entering the room. Naruto sighed and pulled the covers off, Kyuubi's eyes widened, had Naruto wet the bed? He couldn't have, Naruto hasn't wet the bed since he was three-oh!

"Naruto. I don't think that's urine" Kyuubi smiled softly.

"It's...not?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi sighed. "Want dad?"

Naruto nodded. "I want Daddy, Kyuubi" Kyuubi nodded, calling for his father. Minato entered the room and his eyes widened.

"Ooh." He quietly said. "What have we here, Naruto growing up?" He smiled.

Naruto blushed. Now he was really confused. Minato handed Naruto's wet sheets and blankets to Kyuubi to throw into the wash while Minato helped Naruto into some dry clothes (after he had a shower of course) and he thanked God he took the day off to be by his son's side at the hospital, because it was going to be a long day. Kyuubi stood in the hallway, giggling as Minato gave Naruto a long...talk. It was mostly about how his bod would start to change and he was becoming a man.

Naruto groaned, could anything worse happen today? he wondered.

Kyuubi snickered, Naruto frowned.

"Somthing funny, Kyuubi?" Naruto growled.

"Oh, yes. I'd say this was perfect timing, considering the ltter that came for you yesterday" Kyuubi smirked handing Naruto the letter from Sakura he had picked off the table and left giggling. Minato smiled, patting his son's back.

"If you have any questions, you can talk to me, Naruto" Minato smiled.

"Kay'" Naruto said quietly, wishing Minato would leave so he could read the letter. Minato left the room, giggling as he remembered the mushy letter. Naruto read the letter word for word. He blushed and smiled, Sakura liked him, she really liked him. He felt so giddy, he really thought Sakura was a total babe as well. Under her name looked to be her phone number and in small handwriting quoted: "call me around six tomorrow" That was today! Naruto couldn't wait until six. He wanted to establish his relationship permanently.

"Hee, hee. Snuggle Bunny" He smiled. "I guess that could be my pet name, but I need one for her!" He frantically thought of some names and he boiled it down to either Princess or Boo-bear. He liked Princess more than Boo-bear, so he went with Princess. He smiled softly, he had no idea Sakura liked him so much, he always thought she liked Sasuke with her always staring at him and talking about him, she pratically had heart eyes for him.

Naruto assumed he was wrong and that she only had a crush on him but realized she liked him, that or, she had used Sasuke as a jelious target for Naruto.

"Sakura..." He smiled. Not to mention, Sakura didn't mind that Naruto had cancer.

"She accepts me, for me" He smiled. That, in his mind, made Sakura a beautiful girl.

* . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. *

"Iruka?" Kakashi looked up to see Iruka, carrying what seemed to be a very large yellow envelope. Iruka smiled at his old friend.

"Hello, Kakashi, any more kids come in today about Naruto?" Iruka asked, latley Kakashi, being the school counselur has had a flood of children who were friends of Naruto come into his office to disscuss matters of Naruto fighting Cancer and how they're dealing with it. His most visited viewer: Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi nodded. "Only one though, His name begins with an 'S' and ends in 'asuke'." Kakashi smirked.

"Yes. I can tell Sasuke misses Naruto a lot. They're best friends after all" Iruka expalined. "Do you still have Naruto's address?" He asked.

"What for?" Kakashi questioned, curious as to what was in the envelope.

"Well, I've got this idea that each friday the class will make get-well cards for Naruto. I'm guessing Sasuke made four or five" Iruka laughed.

"Oh, that's kind." Kakashi took out a sharpie and began writing Naruto's address ad postal number. Kakashi before sealing it, placed his card inside too.

"Do the parents know about this?" He asked.

"Nope, it's a secret. Everyone and myself are just wanting to give the family hope and let them know that we're with Naruto" Iruka smiled.

"That's good...the family needs it...hope that is, especially Naruto."

* . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. *

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Naruto cried as the last needle went into his bode, he started to squeeze all the strength he had in his mother's firm hand grip. When the Bone therapy was over, Naruto was to wait ten minutes for the healing and lay perfectly still.

"I don't like these." He sniffed, tears falling from his eyes.

"I know, baby. But how about we buy you a nice new video game after this?" Kushina offered. Naruto closed his eyes, not really wanting to do anything at the moment. After fifteen minutes of so, Naruto was bandaged up and taken to a hospital room where he was given strong sleeping pills and told to sleep for a while, when he would wake he would eat lunch, go home to Jiriaya and study, then call Sakura. He smiled, that last part sounded like somthing worth fighting for.

Kushina bit her lip as she tried to get the tangles out of her son's hair. More and more bunches of hair came out on the brush than staying on Naruto's head. His hair was thinning and pretty soon a bald spot was forming. Naruto felt self concious about his hair loss. He felt so uncomfortable with loosing his hair. Tsunade informed that this was another procedure that would happen with Cancer, along with pale sick-looking sick, aching feet and legs, lastly: weight loss. (Naruto had been good and stuck with his diet, but Kyuubi always managed to sneak him a chocolate bar or some sugar-mints.) Kushina was worried about how Naruto would handle that. She knew how self-concious Naruto was, even though he acted like he was tough, really deep down he was sweet and kind and very shy.

Naruto couldn't help but think about Sakura all day, he even had a dream about her in the hospital. It was an innocent dream, just about him saving her from a castle and a dragon.

Imagine how mad he was when his dad woke him from that dream.

"Naruto, wake up." Minato smiled.

"Daddy..." Naruto warned, apparently pissed from being woken up. Minato only blushed, trying to not think about what his son might be dreaming of, he set a heavy envelope on Naruto's hospital bed.

"It's from you class from school." Minato smiled.

"School?" Naruto wondered as he opened the envelope and dozens of cards came piling out on to his bed, Naruto carefully read each one from his friends and teachers. He smiled as he felt tears come to his eyes as he read each letter, a few Minato read out-loud to Naruto and some Naruto found himself crying on. He felt so loved and cared for; _Maybe having Cancer wont be so bad_, he thought. _As long as I have my friends, my family...and a girlfriend, nothing can go wrong._

* * *

Naruto was brought home to another surprise, Sasuke Uchiha, was his surprise's name. Naruto beamed and allowed to be swallowed up in a huge hug. Sasuke had permission to spend the night as long as he made it to school on time the next morning and his homework was finished.

"Did you get the letters?" Sasuke asked as they both sat at the living room floor table on pillow cushins waiting for Jiriaya to bring out textbooks for Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Thank you so much! That really helped me today-oh guess what?!"

"What?" Sasuke smiled.

"Sakura asked me out in her letter!" Naruto blushed. "I can't believe she did that! I'm so happy." Sasuke raised his eyebrow, he noticed Sakura doing her letter it wasn't colorful or happy at all, infact it was grey and blank. He felt happy that Naruto was dating Sakura, since he liked her but Sasuke couldn't help but think that maybe Sakura was using him for some reason, he'd keep an eye on her, after all Naruto is his best friend.

"Alright, Naruto" Jiriaya spoke. "Do you feel energized enough to read?"

Naruto nodded and read a few pages of History. After his History, Naruto began Algebra, of course with Sasuke's help he understood it clearly. Jiriaya was impressed with Naruto and how well he coaped and went along with the work, he thought the kid wouldn't understand half of what he taught (which was slightly true). After three hours of his lessons, Jiriaya figured that was enough and let Naruto loose for the night. The two boys escaped the adults by going to Naruto's room where Sasuke told him all that happened while Naruto was gone.

"Nothing really, accept Kiba decided to make a move in Hinata and Neji pounded him." Naruto laughed at the thought of Kiba's head being smashed into the ground by Neji. "Oh and Iruka-Sensei talked to us about the science fair were going to have."

"Sounds boring" Naruto complained.

"I guess so, but we can pick what we want to test and prove." Sasuke spointed out.

"I'd so do what makes a hot chick even hotter by standing by a car!" Naruto's eyes grew wide with anticipation, and slight determination. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not wanting to think what Naruto was thinking.

"So, what have you been doing all this week?" Sasuke asked.

"I've been given exams" Naruto said quietly, then he explained what a Bone aspiration was and how it felt.

"I felt like someone was breaking my bones, it hurt that bad. I even cried." Naruto said. "I wouldn't want anyone to go threw that."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry you have to go threw this, Naruto." Sasuke himself felt guilty, he figured that if he was a better friend to Naruto, then none of this would of happened. Naruto sighed.

"It's not your fault Sasuke!" Naruto sighed. He hated how everyone blamed themselves for somthing that happened to him! His Dad blamed his work schedule and his Mom blamed herself for not being careful in her pregnancy, Even Kyuubi blamed himself for not being there for Naruto. Naruto slightly punched Sasuke in the shoulder, smiling.

"Don't blame yourself...Teme!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh, so that's how it is,...Dobe!" Sasuke smirked throwing a pillow at Naruto's face, Naruto gasped and went to throw a pillow at Sasuke but Sasuke jumped out just in time but Naruto accidently slid on one of their Pokemon gameing cards and fell on the wood flooring.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" sasuke freaked out. "Do I need to get your mom-"

"IT'S OKAY! I'M FINE!" Naruto screamed.

"But, Naruto-"

"I'M FINE, SASUKE!"

"But you could be hurt-"

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER FALLED BEFORE?!"

Sasuke bit his lip. He had fallen lots of times, but he felt bad because Naruto had cancer and_-Wait, am I treating him differently? No wonder he hates being sick, because everyone treats him differently or blames themselves, and look what I'm doing_...

"I'm sorry, Naruto..." Sasuke said to Naruto's turned back. "I just...You're my best friend, I don't want you hurt."

Naruto turned and sighed. "It's my fault for yelling at you, Sasuke, it' okay. I have to get used to that I guess." Sasuke gave his famous smirk but it died when he noticed somthing.

"Naruto, there's somthing different about you..."He pointed out.

"Different? oh, this?" Naruto took off his night-cap and Sasuke gasped, Naruto had little to almost no hair on his head. Sasuke had never seen someone bald (inperson) but he felt awful for pointing it out.

"Don't worry" Naruto smiled. "My Kaa-san says even though my hair is falling out it's not the least of my problems." Naruto spoke sadly. "She says I can have a wig from **Locks of Love*** later on in the month." Naruto said. Sasuke felt his hear, wondering if it would be long enough for Naruto to have. Both boys ignored the topic of Cancer and went back to their Yu-Gi-Oh decks and started their battles when the phone rang and Kyuubi hollered up the strairs:

"Hey, Naruto telephone!" Kyuubi hollered. "It's your girlfriend."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto raced downstairs.

* * *

_"Hey, Naruto telephone! It's your girlfriend."_

_"Kyuubi!" _

Sakura raised her eyebrows as she heard a thumping and then more screaming and it sounded as if someone was laughing.

"_Hello_?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, Naruto. It's me, Sakura." Sakura smiled.

"_Sakura! H-hi, how are you?"_ He sounded happy, in Sakura's mind and excited.

"Oh, I'm fine, I haven't been doing much, how about you?" She was laying on her large pink bed, rolling on her stomach while various fashion magazines sprawled out everywhere and make up one her dresser along with a school pic of Sasuke with a heart circled around it. she smiled and kissed the picture of Sasuke.

"_Oh, I've been doing okay I have had to get a few exams a bone-"_ She rolled her eyes and tossed the phone on the bed and continued to marvle the picture of Sasuke she couldn't wait till Naruto "died" and she could have him all to herself. She decided to pull out her mother's wedding magazienes and take a look at the shoes she'd want to wear at her and Sasuke's wedding.

"_Hello? Sakura_?" She was startled, nearly forgetting she was on the phone with Naruto.

"Oops, sorry Naruto, I dropped the phone and couldn't find it." She nervously giggled.

"_You're laugh it cute~"_ Naruto commented, Sakura stuck her tounge out in disgust she couldn't believe Naruto would say such a musy thing to her. But then again he thought that he and Sakura were dating. Sakura and Naruto talked about school (well, Naruto did, Sakura only half-assed the conversation) and Naruto mentioned if Sakura had sunday off, which she did and he coughed up the courage to ask her to a movie. She agreeded, hoping Sasuke would be there.

* . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. * . *. *. *

"So, Sunday?" Naruto smiled.

"_Yup, Suday works for me_" Sakura chimed.

"Okay, you can pick the movie-"

"Naruto, Mom say's five minutes then it's time for you and Sasuke to hit the hay" Naruto heard from the other room. Naruto nodded.

"I have to go...I love you, Princess"

Silence. "_I love you too_." Naruto blushed and smiled as he hung up the phone, if he had heard correctly, he would of heard Sakura say: "I love you-tube" really fast. While sleeping Naruto couldn't help but dream of his princess: Sakura while Sakura drempt of her prince Charming and her dream wedding with Sasuke. Well, Sasuke, he dremt that his school burned to the ground and he didn't have anymore homework and could spend the rest of his days with Naruto.

* * *

It took a lot of persuasion and begging but Naruto had managed to let Kushina and Minato agree to let Naruto go out on Sunday. Sasuke had left for school the next morning, allowing Kyuubi to escourt him to school while Naruto's mother took him to the hospital for his exams and tests. Naruto had begged Kushina at first when she said 'no' but around lunch time when Naruto's father came and Naruto explained how this was his first date and he wanted it special, Minato agreed that Naruto could go with Sakura to a movie explaining to Kushina that Naruto would be given a ride and not have to worry about the coldness hurting him.

That night after his hospital visit on sunday, Naruto raced up the stairs to his room, depratly trying to pick out an outfit for the movie. He wanted to look nice, but it was a movie for crying out loud he wasn't going to The Emmys or a Concert he figured his black jeans and white slimming dress shirt was approprate. He wondered if he should wear a hat or maybe a cap atleast, he thought when he looked in the mirror at his hair and the starting of a bald spot on the back of his head. Suddenly he felt very concious about himself.

Kushina knocked on the door and let her head into her son's room.

"Naruto, hurry up Tou-san's waiting-Naruto?"

Naruto was sitting on his bed shaking and sniffing.

"What's wrong baby? are you sick? should I call Sakura's mom to tell her to-"

"No! No, it's fine..." Naruto wimpered.

"Well, what's wrong Naruto?" Kushina wasn't going to let him get away with this she was going to find out why Naruto, her baby boy, was crying. Naruto sniffed and pointed to his head.

"It's my hair...what if Sakura gets embaressed by me?" Naruto cried.

Kushina wipped away a few tears and held Naruto. "Naruto, if Sakura loves you, she wouldn't care what your hair is or what happens to it." Kushina said truthfully. _And if she's got a problem I'll kill her._ "Naruto, don't think about what others say about you, what's most important is what you think of yourself" She smiled. Naruto smiled softly back.

"You're right, Kaa-san." He stood up. "So Daddy's ready?"

She nodded, kissing his forehead. "Have a fun time, Naruto."

"Thank you, Kaa-san"

* * *

Naruto stood at the entrance with two movie passes in his hands. Sakura really wanted to see the new _Twilight Breaking Dawn_ movie and he had gotten them center row seats. He blushed and smiled.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. Naruto looked up to see Sakura dressed in a nice pair of white bell bottom pants and one of those designer tops with various necklesses and charms. He smiled, she looked beautiful, she even had eyeliner and mascara on.

"You look pretty-" Naruto smiled, handing her the ticket. She smiled and looked around, expecting Sasuke to be there.

"Oh? Sasuke isn't here?" She frowned.

"N-no." Naruto said. "This was a date after all, so I thought-"

"No, it's okay Naruto. You can bring him next time" She smiled. Naruto was curious and felt lost. Why would she want Sasuke to come with them on their date? He wondered. He shrugged it off and opened the door for her, she didn't thank him but he was still glad to do it. Naruto various times tried to hold Sakura's hand during the movie, but either he was too nervous and shy or she was texting on her phone. Sakur was texting constantly threw the date. Naruto gulped.

"Um...Sakura, may I ask who you're talking to?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh...Ino. She's telling me about her time at the mall with Sai" She spoke. She continued to text on her iPhone while Naruto sighed and frowned. He felt he was the only one watching or enjoying the movie, more or less the date. When the movie was over, Sakura dragged Naruto to the mall where she met up with Ino, they chatted for a while and Naruto became quite bored. But when he thought his night was going to get worse, Sakura looked over at Naruto and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been nice to you, huh?" she smiled. Naruto blushed looking at her.

"Um...excuse me?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked over at the car honking to the two, it was Kyuubi and his friend Pain wanting despratly for Naruto to hurry up and get into the car.

"You see. I've been so shy of you, oh you must think I'm crazy!" She pretending to blush and hid her face behind her hands, Naruto gently pulled them away and shook his head.

"Sakura...I think you're-" Before he could finish He felt her wet lips on his, gengerly kissing him and he kissed back his eyes closed and mouth open. When the kiss was over, Kyuubi and Pain were dumfounded and Naruto's face was beat red with love.

"S-Sakua?" He meeped.

"See ya' round Naruto" She smiled waving him off. Naruto walked backwards slowly into the car and smiled. He had his first kiss...If he had looked back he would of seen Sakua depretly wipe away her mouth with a hankerchif. She dreaded ever making that move on the blonde.

"Oh well, it'll be over in a week". She assumed.

* * *

**OOOOOOH! What a meanie Sakura is! *fumes with anger* well, this won't be too good in the end, now will it? Anyway, the next chapter won't have Sakura in it at all I gaurente you. Yeah, I'm Sakura-Bashing but that flat-chested jerk deserves it!**

**Any-who. Please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye friends The First Day

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Goodbye friends / First Day_

* * *

Ever since the date, there has not been a day when Naruto didn't call Sakura or (to keep things from being suspicious) Sakura calling Naruto. Not only, in Naruto's mind, has the relationship been going good, but his cancer had gotten worse. Naruto one night, complained about his legs being sore and was sent to bed extra early only to wake up in the middle of the night, fall down the stairs and be taken to the hospital. Currently he was in the ICU with about two IVs in his legs. Apparently the cells in his legs were decreasing, causing pain and possibly future walking problems.

"I'm afraid we've let this cancer on too lightly" Tsunade informed. "I can't say that we have the proper eqitment here, I'm going to give you both some time to think about the Kohona Cancer Center in northern Kohona. I might have to refer Naruto there. They'll have special medicines, and equpitment there for him. Also they'll teach him basic diets and teach him how to do things he already knows how to, only carefully."

Minato looked at the ground. The Kohona Cancer Center, that was in northern Kohona, about a two hours drive.

He looked at Kushina. "We'll think about it and we'll have an answer by tonight." He said.

Tsunade nodded, stepping out of the room. Kushina swiftly walked to Naruto's bedside where currently the small boy was sleeping because of the pain killers and sleeping drugs he was given. She wimpered.

"Minato...it's getting wore..." She cried.

He rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. She was shaking, but not because of the coldness of the hospital.

"I know...and I'm guessing the only thing we can do right now is send him to the K.C.C-"

"Minato! That's over a two-hour drive, we can't leave him in the Cancer Treatment _alone_!" Kushina harshly whispered. Minato put a finger to her lips.

"Which is why the boys are going to hate me..." He said.

Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Kushina...we have to move."

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *.

"Move?!" Naruto whined. He had just woken up and after another bone exam, trears and an explination that his family and he were moving, you could say Naruto wasn't having a good day.

"But, we can't move!" Naruto cried. "All of my friends are here! my girlfriend is here!"

Kushina sighed. "Naruto, you friends and Sakura ccan visit the Cancer Center anytime they want, it's only a two-hour drive-"

"But what about Kyuubi! He doesn't want to move!" Naruto blantey yelled and pointed out. Minato sighed, that was true, before they told Naruto they explained to Kyuubi about the move, Kyuubi of course was not happy about moving but once Naruto's name was mentioned and the Cancer Treatment Center, Kyuubi remained quiet and said he'd pack his bags himself.

Naruto's reaction had been normal, but at the same time irriational.

"I don't care, I'm not moving, you can move without me!" He pulled the covers up from his hospital bed, covering himself and curled up in a ball on the bed. Kushina went to say somthing but Minato waved his hand in an 'I got this' motion.

"Naruto...why would we want to move without you?" he smiled.

"Because...moving's dumb." Naruto mumbled.

"Ah! I see...Naruto. If we had a Cancer Treatment Center here closer to home then we wouldn't move. Naruto, we wouldn't be moving if Kaa-san and I didn't think it would be the best choice for you. That's all we want, is for you to be out of pain." Minato softly spoke.

"Naruto...I know moving's hard and it will be, but the bright side is Tou-san and I will be able to be with you everyday- Kyuubi too"

"Kyuubi too?!" Naruto's head popped out of the blanket.

Minato and Naruto nodded. "Jiriaya-san is coming with us to still be your tutior and we figured that if Kyuubi behaves-"

Naruto giggled.

"-Then we see no problem as to why we can't homeschool you both." Kushina smiled.

Naruto sighed, still not liking the idea about moving, even though his Daddy and Kaa-san would be with him all the time, Kyuubi too.

"I don't want to leave my friends...Or Sakura." He admitted, a few tears falling from his face. Minato wipped them away and lifed his son's chin.

"I know, baby...this'll be hard on all of us. But I promise, your friends and Sakura will get a chance to see you again." Minato promised.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and soon all of Naruto's and Kyuubi's things were packed into box's. The house had been sold and currently, Minato was trying to set everything accordingly into the family car. Kyuubi and his Akatsuki gang were bidding their goodbyes while Naruto hugged Sakura (whom weakly hugged back, he assumed the shock of him moving must have caused some pain for her).

"I'm sorry, Sakura..." He apologized.

"Don't be, you need this" she smiled, taking her hand and stroking his cheek.

"I just don't want to be far from you-" She cut him off.

"It'll be fine. I love you, Naruto." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, hoping no one saw her un-caringness. Sasuke walked up to Naruto both giving each other a bro fist and hug.

"I'll miss you, Sasuke." Naruto admitted.

"Don't worry, you can count on seeing me everyweekend!" Sasuke beamed. Naruto's eyes widened. "Itachi's going to drive me up to see you so he can see Kyuubi as well, my parents say it's okay as long as I keep my grades up" Naruto was on the verge of crying once more but he blinked them away.

"That's great!" He smiled.

Honk-Honk! "Come on' guys!" Minato waved them on. Kyuubi hopped in the van, helping Naruto slowly come in. Naruto waved his last goodbye before the van drove off to Northern Kohona. Naruto sighed, his eyes feeling very heavy at the moment, he closed them and proceded to fall asleep, dreaming that he never moved in the first place.

* * *

The house wasn't grand but it was far from middle-class housing. It must have been twice as big as their old house.

"Well, this is it" Minato smiled. "Ain't it cool?" It was a semi-western house with even a small garden in the front.

Kyuubi grunted and Minato heard that. "C'ome on Dawg, ain't this the shiz-nits?"

"Tou-san...you've got no swag, you can't say that." Kyuubi huffed, obviously still pretty upset about the move. The only thing that kept him calm about the move was the Cancer help Naruto would be getting. He stomped past his father determined to have the biggest room.

Minato froze with a dumb and sad look on his face, Kushina laughed and Naruto lightly punched his dad on the arm.

"I think you've got Swag, Daddy." Naruto smiled.

Minato smiled kindly to Naruto. He patted Naruto's hair but a huge clump of hair fell out, making Naruto self-concious and starting to cry.

"OH, oh Naruto. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Come'on hon, let Kaa-san make you somthing to eat." Kushina replied, helping Naruto inside the house, leaving Minato in a guilt-ride. Naruto's tears were replaced by astoundishment when he saw the house. The Shumokukan style inside was all white wall and wood finishing. The large staircase curved at the top and the den/living room was three times as big as his old living room. The kitchen was magnificent and there was even a frog pond in the back.

"Want to see your room?" Kushina smiled. Naruto nodded, holding on to a few of his stuffed frogs that he loved as a child. Naruto was led into the master bedroom where Kushina pulled on a strig in which the large sliding paper door moved and there was a room just Naruto's size.

"Minato and I wanted you to have this room so when you have a nightmare or somthing happens we're in the same room." Kushina smiled. Naruto looked up at his red-haired beauty of a mother.

"Thanks Kaa-san." He smiled. She held him in her arms warming him.

Naruto's bed and things were all set up and pretty soon the once empty house was filled with the family's belongings. It didn't feel so empty or strange anymore. sure it was different but by night time Naruto enjoyed the new house. The family was nestled together watching TV and enjoying each other's company. Yawning Naruto was carried to bed by his father and tucked in.

"Tomorrow's a big day, Naru-chan" His father smiled while hooking up the heater next to Naruto's small bed on the floor.

Naruto gulped. "Why?"

"Because tomorrow's your first day at the Cancer Center, you'll be with other children with Cancer." Minato explained. "You'll make friends and Kaa-san and I will e able to see you more."

"Will Tsunade-kun be there?" Naruto asked.

Minato shrugged. "I don't know. But I know that you'll have another doctor. She transfered you to a nice lady, Chiyo-san she called her. Tsunade said she'll be helping her treat you." Minato brought up the covers closer to Naruto, kissing his son's forehead.

"Now we've gotta' get up early in the morning Naruto-"

"Wait!" Naruto said. "Daddy...what about your job?"

Minato went wide-eyed then smiled. "That's really none of your-"

"Daddy!" Naruto shouted. His eyes now serious and demanding, Minato sighed, but gingerly smiled.

"I've let my secretary taken over my job for a few weeks until we can take you out of the Cancer Center and back to Kohona City...And once you're back we'll move back to our old home, I'll go back to my job and life will be normal again" Minato smiled.

"You promise...?"

"Only if you get better" Minato bet.

Naruto fist palmed his dad. "Deal!" then he yawned, laying back into his pillow. Minato smiled, running his hand over Naruto's hand.

"Goodnight, my son." Minato whispered.

* * *

Kyuubi woke up around seven-thirty and it took him a few minutes to realize that he was in his new room and that he wouldn't be going to school anymore. He sighed, but spending the rest of the day with Naruto sounded just as good, better even.

Kyuubi hopped down the stairs two at a time when he heard arguing in the kitchen.

"Naruto, all I'm asking is for you to take a bite, ONE bite!"

"No! I'm not hungry!"

Kyuubi wondered what was going on, he walked in on a scene where his mother's angry face made him want to flinch and his father's annyoed face made him un-easy.

"Naruto, you're under-weight you need to eat." Minato sternly spoke.

"No!" Naruto boomed.

"What's going on?" Kyuubi asked. Kushina sighed, explaining that Naruto was to check his weight twice a day and that according to his diet chart, he was under-weight. Kyuubi looked at Naruto's plate of toast and jam. It was a light breakfast, was Naruto not feeling well?

"Naruto, do you feel sick?" Kyuubi asked.

"No..." The almost-bald blonde answered.

"Then please, one bite...I'll do a bet" Kyuubi smirked. Naruto looked up.

"What kind of bet?" Naruto asked.

"A dare!" Kyuubi grinned. Naruto's eyes widened as he horked down the toast. When the plate was cleared, Naruto told Kyuubi to jump in the snow naked. (Which Kyuubi said he'd do later, obviously lying) Kushina rushed both boys out the door, making sure to bundle Naruto up with extra mittens and Minato lent Naruto his scarf. They arrived at the Cancer Center but as Kyuubi tried to hop out of the car he was told to sit down because Minato said he'd have to go to the nearest school to make notice that Kyuubi was being home-schooled.

"What?! I don't wanna' go, I want to stay with Naruto!"

Naruto stood at the entrace with his mother, looking back at his brother hollering at his dad.

"I don't care what you want, Kyuubi, get in the car!"

"But-"

"Get in the car!"

Naruto noticed that ever since he had been diagnosed with cancer, his father had a short-temper and became more caring. Naruto snickered, his dad acted like his mom. Kushina promised that they'd be back soon to pick the two up. Naruto and Kushina had to wait aboout half-an hour to be seen and when they were seen, Naruto was given not one, but two bone-treatments. His legs were weak after the first one so he was wheeled in a wheel chair to get yet another Chemo. After a few minutes by being poked with various needles and a few tears and sobs later, Naruto was finally sent back to the lobby where he limped and was carried to the car by his father.

* . * . * . * . *. * .* . * . * . * . *. *

"So what was all of that about?" Minato asked Kushina as the two drank coffee and sat at the kitchen table.

"They were taking a few samples and recording his records. I wanted to punch the shit out of each one of them!" Her fury was at a ten, each doctor she saw always made her baby cry, and it pissed her off. Minato smiled, same-old-Kushina. The same, loving, caring Kushina indeed. Minato sighed.

"So when will Naruto start having to-"

"Sssh!" Kushina interrupted. She motioned her head to the doors outside the kitchen. She mouthed "Naruto" and Minato got what she was saying. Indeed it was Naruto (And Kyuubi) trying to listen in on their parents.

"Kyuubi, am I gonna' die?" Naruto asked, trying not to cry.

Kyuubi shook his head. "No. Not until I do"

* * *

"I don't wanna' be here" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. Naruto was not in the mood to be here at all. He was currently in the waiting room of the Cancer Center with his mother, father and brother. Minato held Naruto's hand.

"I know you don't Naruto, but it's going to be okay." He reassured.

"Why are we here again?" Naruto sighed.

Kushina and Minato gave each other a look, they both knew that Naruto and Kyuubi would have to be told the truth.

"Naruto, we are here as a family because not only do we want to support you, but be there for you when we fill out a room for you-"

"A room? What room?" Naruto interrupted.

"A room for you, incase if somthing happens like if you were to catch a cold or fall down and were injured. Don't worry, Naruto you won't live in the Cancer Center because we will have a few equiptment in the house, since we don't like far from the Cancer Center." Minato explained. About ten minutes later, Naruto was in the Chemo room with his father (while his mother and brother stayed in the lobby to fill out paperwork) Another bone exam was given, this time Naruto didn't cry as much. His father feared Naruto had grown used to the pain. Pain was somthing Minato never wanted his children to grow attached to.

"Alright, Naruto" Tsunade smiled. "Would you like to see your room?"

Naruto shrugged. "Can't walk..." He muttered. Minato softly picked up Naruto in his strong arms. Naruto sighed, he felt useless. He couldn't walk on his own sometimes and needed to be carried, he couldn't brush or floss his teeth without his gumbs bleeding and mouth hurting, and now he was miles away from his friends and girlfriend.

"Jariaiya will be coming tonight to live with us Naruto and we'll make some steamed carrots with dinner tonight, how does that sound?" Minato smiled softly soothing to Naruto. Naruto shrugged. Tsunade led them into a room where a small bed was made, the wall paper had Anime characters and even had a fish tank. Naruto was impressed, but the IVs and chemo computers made him frown. Minato patted Naruto's back.

"Don't worry Naruto. You won't see this room unless you're really sick, sicker than you are now." Minato informed. Naruto nodded, still not feeling hot about the room.

Tsunade had a few movers help take an IV monitor and a few needles to take home. Tsunade instructed that blood and chemicals would have to be taken and drawn into Naruto once every five hours and twice a day, Naruto was to come back to the Cancer Center for a bone Exam. Naruto's face flushed and he lowered his head. He wanted togo home, hiding his face in the crook of his father's neck, Minato asked.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I wanna'...I wanna' go home." He wimpered.

Minato frowned. Poor Naruto...

* * *

Shizune, Tsunade's nurse, had followed the Namikaze family home to help direct the set up for the IV and computers that would be in Naruto's room. Naruto sat downstairs dreading his bedtime where he would be hooked up to the IVs and have needles prick at his arm. He was glad his Kaa-san used to be a nurse and knew how to gently apply the needles.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi asked as he walked in the room. Naruto looked up then back down.

"Wanna' watch TV?" Kyuubi offered.

Naruto shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for anything.

"You can talk to me, ya know." Kyuubi offered. Naruto looked up.

"where's the phone?" He asked. Kyuubi sighed. "Not hooked up yes, Naruto."

"Can I use your cell phone? I'd like to call Sakura..." He said. "to tell her I love her"

* * *

**oh, poor Naruto...maybe some reviews can make him feel better? **

**review please! :D**

**-The un-wanted Angel. **


	5. Chapter 5 Field Trip and Chiyo-san

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Field Trip/Chiyo-san_

* * *

Friday. Permission slips were signed, and the bus was ready. Today Sasuke and his class were going to visit Naruto at the Cancer Center in Northern Kohona. Sasuke had to say out of everyone he had to have been the most excited. He looked over at Sakura, but to his surprise she was next to Ino trying to sleep. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_That's weird, I thought she'd been excited to see Naruto. They are dating after all_...He thought. He kept that curious thought in his head and continued to sit in his assigned seat next to Choji and stare out the window, it would be a long bus ride seeing he was impatient.

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm so bored!" A cry sounding for help sounded. Tobi was indeed bored, he and the rest of the Akatsuki gang all sat on the bleechers. Normally the gang would cut gym class but today they had no reason to. Pain continued to lean against the fence, all of them were freazing their asses off taking a break from running the mile run. Sasori shivered as he caught up with the gang.

"You could of waited, assholes!" He huffed, his breath visable in the chilly air.

"You could have hurried your fat ass up!" Dedaria shouted back. "We've been waiting ten minutes!"

"Not my f-fault...I go-got lost!" Sasori huffed.

Pain and Itachi rolled their eyes. "Why didn't you look at the map, Sensei gave us?" Itachi asked.

"S-shut up!" Sasori said, sitting on the cold concrete bench. Pain, Itachi, Sasori, Tobi and Dedaria all had gym in the same hour. All were cold and wanted to leave school. Itachi sighed.

"Too bad Kyuubi isn't here." Itachi said "He would have found a way to make gym fun atleast."

"OH KYUUBI NII-SAN!" Tobi cried out. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" He cried to a cloud in the sky that oddly looked like Kyuubi. Tobi weeped, really wanting to see his friend he hadn't seen in over a month. Itachi sighed and frowned at his friend's childish behavior, but inside he too wanted to see Kyuubi.

"I envy Sasuke" Itachi said. "Today he's visiting Naruto in the Children's Cancer Center in Northern Kohona-"

"Are they taking a bus?" Pain asked.

"Yeah-why?"

Pain pointed to the bus at the gas station right behind the five. They all started running to the bus and very carefully climbed the back to sit on the top.

"Hang on!" Pain smiled as the bus started to move.

* * *

Sakura looked up from the Text TenTen just gave her telling her how Sasuke just yawned, she smiled, looking up at Sasuke. He was staring out a window looking bored, Sakura sighed imagining Sasuke looking back at her ignoring the bus rules of staying in their seats just to come sit with her, hold her hand and confess his love for her. She sighed, leaning back into her seat. She dreaded the fact that she was going to see Naruto. She wouldn't admit it out loud but Naruto had grown...ugly.

He was too skiny he looked like he almost anexoric, his skin looked paler than Sai and he was loosing his hair. Sakura felt disgusted everytime she had to look at Naruto. She thought he was ugly before, but now with his Cancer, he proved her wrong in her mind.

Sakura sighed, Naruto wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as Sasuke in her mind.

"He's an ugly, sick boy who just hurry up and die" she muttered. Hinata gave a questioned look.

"What was that, Sakura?" She asked polietly.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself" She nervously giggled.

Hinata sighed. "I hope Naruto-kun isn't in any pain-" she sadly started to talk but Sakura waved her hand.

"Don't be worried, Naruto's gonna' be in pain for a long time, no use crying now." She said, not sounding like she cared. Hinata raised her eye brow.

* * *

Kyuubi yawned, standing outside Naruto's Chemo room with his father.

"Kyuubi, should I take you home?" Minato asked, worried.

"Nah, I'm fine." Kyuubi said. "I'm not leavin' Naruto anyway." Kyuubi shuffled his feet and yawned once more. Minato sadly smiled.

"Kyuubi, we've been here since five in the morning, it's now nine...you can rest if you need to."

"No, it's okay, plus you have to stay here for Naruto while I leave and show Naruto's class where my brother's room is where they get here." Kyuubi, Minato and Kushina have all been notified by Hiruzen himself that Naruto's class for their field-trip wanted to see Naruto. Thinking this would be a nice surprise for the small, sickly blonde, decided not to tell Naruto.

"Once you show them Naruto's room I want you to try and get some rest-"

"Where?" Kyuubi joked. Minato glared, Kyuubi knew better than to talk, Minato, now that Naruto was as sick as he could get, was constantly worried about both of his children's health. Although Kyuubi remined the same junk-food addict, staying up until midnight and going to bed at seven A.M. since he left school, Minato cracked on his habits hard. Kyuubi left the Cancer Center standing to wait for the bus.

* * *

"Oh, my god!" Iruka shouted, telling the bus driver to hault to a stop. He growled, stomping out of the bus, confused children looked out the window and a few girls screamed as they saw high school boys jump from the roof. Sasuke gasped and closed his eyes as he saw Itachi.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" Iruka screamed.

"Goin' to see a friend" Pain said, not really caring if he was in deep shit at the moment.

"You're all students of Kohona High, am I correct? You shouldn't even have left school property!" Iruka screamed.

"Well, we're about eightly-miles away from Kohona city, feel like driving back?" Pain spat. Iruka glared at the boy, walking closer to him.

"Don't think I won't have you exprelled for this stunt you did!" Iruka said. "I know teachers and council members who would do so in a heart-beat. Now, as for what the five of your did, I can't take you back to your school since we're on a schedule, but when we're at our destination, you boys are dead meat!" Iruka seated the five handsome boys in the back seats where he yelled and watched them closely, Sasuke sighed as his Older brother patted him on the head as he walked past.

"My reputation is ruiend..." He sighed.

* * *

Kyuubi smiled as the bus finally came to a stop infront of him. Iruka was the first one off.

"Hello, Kyuubi-san. Are you parents here?"

"They're inside, I'm to bring you guys to Naruto-"

"KYUUBI NII-SAN!" a voice rang as Tobi jumped out of the bus window and leaped into his "nii-san's" arms. Kyuubi was surprised as Pain, Sasori, Itachi, Dedaria and Pain came out of the bus too. He was so surprised, happy and dumbfounded at the same time.

"Oh my god, you guys, what are you doing here?!" He smiled.

"That's what I said" Iruka muttered.

"We wanted to see you and Naruto!" Sasori smiled. "So we snuck onto the bus and here we are!" Kyuubi shook his head at their antics. Iruka said that the five would have to stay on the bus, although they completley ignored the teacher and Kyuubi led the class to Naruto's room in the Cancer Center. Naruto's room was on the Fifth floor. Naruto was currently in his room, having blood drawn from him from a nurse, when the door knocked.

"Who could that be, I wonder?" Minato smiled, knowing who it really was.

Naruto gave a curious look.

"I who's here, Naruto?" Kushina smiled.

Naruto's eyes widened as soon as he saw everyone from his classroom step into his room. He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sweetly.

"It's our field-trip, Naruto-kun! We wanted to see you while you're feeling better" Lee smiled.

Naruto smiled back. But he blushed seeing Sakura.

"H-hello, Sakura" He smiled.

Sakura looked up from her phone, figuring she had to do somthing so no one suspected anything, she walked to Naruto's bedside. She smiled sweetly and continued to text. Naruto frowned, he figured Sakura missed him and would atleast want to look at him. But despite Sakura, he was glad all of his friends came to see him, but what made him happier is knowing that they could have gone anywhere they wanted and they chose to see him. Iruka he noticed, hadn't changed and at the moment he was yelling at Kyuubi's friends for sneaking out of gym class to sneak on a bus all the way to North Kohona.

"Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "I think I have you to thank"

Sasuke blushed smiling. "It was nothing, I'm keeping my promise to see my best friend."

"Gay!" Naruto chimed.

* * *

After two hours of visiting Iruka had finished talking to Naruto's parents about future visitation.

"Alright class, time to go" Iruka said. Every class member "aw'd" in dissipointment. Naruto reached out for Sakura's arm and she pretended not to have felt or heard him. She didn't want to feel his cold hand, his cold, bony, and sickly. She'd rather feel Sasuke's palms.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried, she couldn't lie to herself she had to of heard THAT one. she sighed and turned around.

"Yes, Naruto?" She asked.

"I missed you" Naruto sweetly smiled. "I tried to call you, but you wern't picking up the phone."

"Yeah, I was busy, sorry." She apologetically smiled.

"Sakura...if it's not too much, could I..." Naruto blushed, smiling. "Can I have a kiss?" Sakura hesitated for a moment, kiss Naruto's dry and chaped lips? she thought to herself. She swallowed what she felt was bile in her mouth and quickly kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto blushed, closing his eyes as he softly kissed Sakura's lips, he had craved and wanted this for days. His eyes widened as she pulled away grabbing for a tissue to wipe away the drool

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Well, I gotta' go." She said, her back was turned as she continued to wipe away at the droll that came from Naruto's mouth. Naruto hadn't meant to do that, he couldn't control his fluids in his mouth. She stormed out of the room, nearly bumping into Kushina, who left the room to use the bathroom. Kushina dodged the pinkette and groaned. She narrowed her eyes. Something about Sakura, Kushina didn't like. And this wasn't that normal mother feeling all mothers got when their sons had a girlfriend, this was different.

"Naruto" Kushina smiled. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Did you enjoy your time with your class?" She asked.

"Yes. I did, thank you Kaa-san." He beamed, he looked down at his sheets and sighed, lovingly thinking and day dreaming about Sakura. Kushina bit her lip and hesitated for a moment.

"Naruto...is somthing wrong with yours and Sakura's relationship?" She asked.

"hm?" Naruto looked up. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's nothing. I was just curious." She smiled. "But remember Naruto..." Kushina started, NAruto went from a simple smile on his face to a horrific look as his mother frowned with a blood-lust look in her eyes, holding what seemed to be only a butter knife but with her expression she made it look like a butcher knife.

"_If that pink-haired tramp harms you...I'll kill her_" She softly said, with a sharp tone in her voice.

"eh...eh." Naruto was speechless, until his father walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Kaa-san was saying if Sakura did anything bad, that Kaa-san would kill her!" Naruto stampered. Minato smiled, then added a small laugh.

"Oh, Naruto, don't worry about her" He assued.

"Really?"

"Of course because..."Minato started.

"huh?"

"_She'll have to wait her turn after I'm done...I'll dance in that girl's blood if she makes you cry!_" The small pen in Minato's hands looked like a kunai and his expression was nearly the same as Kushina's. Naruto closed his eyes, shook his head and hid in his covers. He really didn't want his family to hurt Sakura.

* * *

"So...that's them?" A small, purpled haired and fairly old woman ased Tsunade.

"Yup, the Namikaze Family. Nice bunch of people." She grinned. "Watch out for Kushina though, she'll kill you even if she assumes that you look at her family wrong."

"oh...that's helpful."

Tsunade laughed. "Hey, Chiyo-san"

Chiyo stopped before looking back at the other doctor.

"You'll help him live longer...right?" Tsunade smiled.

Chiyo nodded. "I'll not only do my best, but I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**Yeah, not very much about Chiyo on this chapter, but whe'll be in the next one, I promise. And don't forget to vote on my poll for my other story: HEE SEES DARKNESS BUT SMILED LIKE THE LIGHT. It's very important, because there's only about fifteen or so chapters left in that story. **

**But anyways, thank you and review, review, review please. **

**Don't worry, Sakura's punishment...will be brutal.**

**-The Un~wanted Angel**


	6. Chapter 6 Problems He Loves Me More!

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Meeting problems / "He loves me more!"_

* * *

"Yes...yes I know. I understand." Minato sighed on the telephone. Kushina looked up from doing dishes and with a confused look stared at her husband. It was around nine-thirty that night and Naruto had been sent to bed while Kyuubi worked with Jiriaya on homework upstairs.

"Very well...I'l try to get there tomorrow. Good-bye" Minato hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kushina asked.

"My secretary." He said. "I have to go back to Kohona city, I can't stay here anymore. I'm needed back for a meeting that can't be held any longer." Minato said.

"You're leaving tonight?!" Kushina scoffed.

"No. I'm leaving around five this morning, I'll be there at seven my usual time-"

"Minato! You can't just go back and forth to Kohona City every day!" Kushina protested. How could her husband leave everyday and if he did that would be a lot of bills to pay out.

"You'd have to drive back and fourth everyday, do you know the cost of gas right now?! And what about Naruto and Kyuubi? They're gonna' wonder when you'll be home and-"

"Kushina." Minato said, stopping Kushina from her rambling. Kushina stopped and took one long look at her husband.

"I understand the costs it's going to take...and I believe that the best situation right now...would be for me to stay a short while in Kohona City, while you stay here with the boys." Minato said. Kushina's eyes widened and she stopped breathing for a second. She was frozen in time, absolutly stunned by what her husband just said.

"W-what?" She asked. "Minato..."

"I'm needed in The City. I can't keep my job if I'm up here. No job, means no money, no money means not care for Naruto."

"...I told you not to take the job!" Kushina hissed. Minato raised one eye brow, confused as to what Kushina was referring to.

"Sixteen years ago, when I was pregnant with Kyuubi you ran for mayor. What was wrong with your job at the bank?!" Kushina nearly bawled. "When you won that election, you were never home! You missed out on so much! Kyuubi's first words, his first steps, his first day of school-the same goes with Naruto! And now, when your son needs you the most, you won't be there for him!"

"Do you think I want to be away from my family?!-"

"I'm not saying that you want to or not, I'm just saying you better think about your stupid job and see what it's doing to our family!"

"You don't think I know what I've missed!" Minato yelled back.

Kyuubi, who had left his room to grab somthing his crazy god-father left downstairs stood silently on the steps taking in everything his parents said to one-another.

"Don't remind me of what I've missed out on! I'm only doing this job, because I love my family and I want to support them!" Minato was on a rage rampage now.

Kushina slammed her dish towel on the ground.

"We would have been FINE if you would have kept your old job-!"

"We would have been living in that dingy old, run down apartment with Naruto possibly dying in his bed because we couldn't afford the health care! _IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"_

Kushina had tears rolling down her face. "I just don't want Naruto...getting used to the fact that you're gone all the time." She sniffed. "Kyuubi's already used to it, he told me himself!"

Minato's face softened.

"What...?

"See? You've already missed out!" Kushina snapped. "you know what?...just go..." She turned away, picking up her towel but Minato grabbed her by the waist, wrapping his arms around her. She let tears fall as Minato rested his head on her shoulder. He didn't want to go...He didn't want to be Mayor anymore. He wanted to stay with his family.

"Give me two weeks, Kushina. I'll work for two weeks and quit, by then I should get my paycheck for whatever is needed...please...trust me..." Minato tried not to sob. Kushina held onto his arms.

"Call me. Every night and talk to the children too..." She said.

"I will..."

"And-and...when you get back I want you to never go a day without seeing Kyuubi and Naruto!" That sounded like a demand, but Minato didn't care.

"I know...I will. I'll do anything to gain everything I've lost back...and I won't be missing out on anything anymore." Minato vowed. Kyuubi sighed in relief, grabbing a textbook swiftly off the livingroom table and running up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, Minato didn't leave at four in the morning. He left right after dropping NAruto off at the hospital, standing on one-knee talking to Naruto.

"Naruto...you understand, right?" Minato said.

Naruto nodded. Not really understanding a thing. "It's my fault-"

"No, this is not your fault, and don't ever think that it is." Minato said firmly. _No way will my child think it's his fault for being sick_.

"When will you be back?" Naruto timidly asked.

"I'll be back in two weeks. And when I do, I'm never leaving you, Kaa-san or Kyuubi-kun ever." Minato smiled, seeing Naruto's eyes light up.

"Ever?"

The father nodded.

"But, what about your job?"

Minato sighed, he really haden't thought that one threw on how to answer to his son, but reluctantly he still smiled.

"I don't have an answer for that Naruto, but I promise, we'll make it threw." Minato smiled, hugging Naruto softly, but not tightly to harm him and Naruto hugged him back.

"Now, go inside before you get sick." Minato ordered.

"Hai, Daddy." Naruto mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo." Minato grinned, he hopped back into the car and waved as he drove off to the City. Kyuubi sighed, holding Naruto's hand.

"My legs hurt..." Naruto mumbled, trying not to cry.

"Here, I'll carry you." Kyuubi offered, smiling as he picked up the skinny younger brother. Kyuubi gasped, feeling how light Naruto was.

"Naruto, are you eating?" Kyuubi asked. It was meant to be a joke, but with the look on Naruto's face, Kyuubi secretly knew he had discovered somthing Naruto didn't want anyone to find out.

"N-Naruto..." Kyuubi said. "Have you...been eating?"

"Y-Yes!" Naruto claimed.

"Okay..." Kyuubi said. _What a lie. I'll chew him out later_.

* * *

**Three Days Later...**

"Urgh! I can't do it anymore!" Naruto screamed, throwing his pencil to the ground. Jiraiya sighed, he had been working with Naruto for the past four hours on math and the small blonde didn't get anything. The Godfather was seriously considering that whatever he said to Naruto was going in one ear and out the other.

"Naruto...I've been over this more than once, you take the bottom of the fraction times it by the middle number then add the top fraction. It's easy!"

"No, I get that, it's making the improper fration into a decimal, is what I don't get!" Naruto huffed. "Screw this, I'm not doing it!" He hid his face in his arms on his desk. The godfather sighed, not really wanting to deal with teenage hormones.

"Naruto...I know Math is **M**ental **A**buse **T**owards **H**umans...ha, ha, get it? Math?" He laughed at his own joke but Naruto didn't respond. "But that doesn't mean you can throw a fit and stop doing what you're doing. I have to turn in your work to the school to prove to them that you're actually doing the homeschool requirments and not just slacking off at home."

"Don't care..." He mumbled.

"Nice attitude." The pervert groaned, "now erase your answer to do it again."

"No!" The blonde hissed.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya warned. "I don't like kids, I hated being one and I sure as hell don't like snotty-brats. Now do as I tell you to!"

"I want Tou-san!" Naruto pouted. The pervert sighed, knowing that he'd hit a soft spot for Naruto if he said somthing. Really he didn't know how to respond to what Naruto had said. Of course Kushina had explained to him that Minato would be absent for about two weeks, he'd quit his job and...and...

And what else, Kushina?

"I'm bored. I'm leaving-"

"Sit down."

The blonde retorted.

"Look, I don't care that you don't want to do your homework...but I think this has somthing to do other than you not getting fractions." His voice was calm, and slightly understanding. Jiraiya knew how Naruto felt, wanting a father that is, growing up without one made him feel lonley too. Maybe Naruto felt like that, lonley and scared.

"I...I miss Tou-san." Naruto sniffed. "I've never gone this long without him. Sure, he'd come home late and leave early, but I always knew that he was atleast under the same roof as me! I...I miss him" Naruto began to sob, he dearly missed his father and he didn't know if he was coming back. His mother said that he would, but with all the fighting his parents had done he figured they thought he was still a kid and the had a divorce. Which was not true, but Naruto still was timid for his age and still was confused.

"Naruto...your father loves you." Jiraiya smiled. "And he has faith in you..."

Naruto stopped crying and cocked an eyebrow.

"He believes you'll survive and so do I...and to prove your father right, you have to try your best at everything." The godfather picked up the pencil.

"So...will you try and prove your father right that you'll gonna' fight cancer and...fractions." Jiraiya offered. "Or...will you prove him wrong and die?"

Naruto gulped. "I'l...I'll try..."

Jiriaya smiled. "That'a boy. Now to make an improper fraction..."

* * *

Kyuubi folded his hands together, glaring out the window. It was snowing again, not that Kyuubi hated snow or anything, but he hated how his father had pretty much abandonded him, Naruto and his mother.

"I mean, what kind of chump leaves his youngest son, who's battleing cancer and his wife?!" Kyuubi ranted for about the sixth time that week, Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Kyuubi, knock it off, it's only two weeks and he'll be back."

_"Oh, with what job_?" Kyuubi mouthed. "He's gonna' quit being Mayor and then what? Who will pay for Naruto's needs? Who will pay for Chemos, doctor visits pay for-" Kushina growled.

"KYUUBI KITSUNE NAMIKAZI!" She shouted. "Stop bashing your father, he's doing what he thinks is best for his family!"

Kyuubi huffed, laying his head on the table to stare out the window again. Kushina and Minato had lectured him about changes that would happen to their little family when Naruto went to the Cancer Center and Kyuubi got all of that, sure he hated the move and sometimes being homeschool wasn't all it cracked up to be; when he tried to study he could hear his parents argue about costs and time it took. And at the Cancer Center all that was there was a sick and upset Naruto.

He was sick and tired of all the complaining, whining and nagging. Naruto, in his mind, was supposed to be the one who did that, not his mother and father. Insted his once loud and happy younger brother was this quiet, sickly boy he did not recgonize.

"Today...couldn't get any fuckin' worse." He muttered.

"Oh, Karin's coming over today." Kushina said.

"NANI!?" Kyuubi screamed.

* * *

"Hel-l-lo! Kyuubi!~" Karin Uzumaki smiled, Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched as he slammed the door in the younger red-head's face, walking four or five steps away the door banged open, falling to the ground and she raced up the steps.

"Get away from Naruto!" Kyuubi screamed, chasing after the younger red-head. Kushina sighed, picking up the door to fix what Karin broke. Kyuubi and Karin had this big compotition to see which family member Naruto loved more. It actually started when Naruto was a baby and he said "love you" for the first time to his brother and cousin at the smae time, but Kyuubi and Karin have been fighting over the younger blonde ever since to prove "they" were right.

And in Kyuubi's mind he was right.

"Naruto!" Karin ran into the perverted godfather, knocking him down to the blonde (Recieving a very loud: "You pre-teen bitch!" as he left the room) and when she saw him, she gasped. Naruto wasn't how she last saw him. He was pale, and thin, almost aneroxic looking. His eyes had dark circles under them and he had no hair left, insted a warm hat covered his head and ears. He was in the comforts of his own bed, but to the side she saw an IV stand where next to that was a machine that recorded his heart-beat. She stopped her compotition with Kyuubi and felt tears come to her eyes.

"N-Naruto?" She asked.

"Oh...Hi Karin" He smiled.

_How can he still smile? He must be in so much pain..._

"Hi...Naruto...how are you?" Karin smiled sweetly. Kyuubi huffed running to Naruto's side.

"He's my brother, bitch! and I wont-" Kyuubi stopped talking seeing Naruto yawn.

"Daddy's gone..." Naruto frowned, Kyuubi drapped a blanket over Naruto, making sure he stayed warm, flipping on the heater as well.

"He said he'd...be back...but I dunno..." He was drousy and Kyuubi could tell.

"Naruto, you just rest now. I'll watch over you." Kyuubi smiled. Turning to Karin, noticing how she was frowing. Kyuubi smiled seeing Naruto had dozed off, Kyuubi also noticed how much Naruto slept during the day. If he wasn't at the hospital, he was either taking a salt bath with the small jacuzzi attached in his parent's bathroom, or he was eating his diet foods, or sleeping. Mostly sleeping.

Karin and Kyuubi sat at the small table in his parent's attached room.

"How long...has he been like that?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"I mean, how long has he been hooked up the that IV?"

"I think my god-father just hooked him up to it, you saw the one on his arm, but if I lifted the blankets you would have seen some on his legs. Since he complains about the pain he has down there on them, he sometimes can't walk and either Dad or I have to carry him, I don't mind it at all, to be honest, but I think Naruto doesn't want to be treated like a baby anymore." Kyuubi chuckled at that last part. Karin smiled.

"Wait-his diet?"

"He's so skinny, his doctor put him on a liquid diet until he can stop throwing up solid foods." Kyuubi said. "He's craving ramen though, he hasn't had it in a week."

Karin got an idea.

"Well, I'll just make him some low fat diet ramen. He's gonna' love me more than you!" She screamed running out the door, Kyuubi following her.

"Like hell You will!"

* * *

Minato smiled, holding a picture he kept on his desk. He had various pictures of Kushina, Kyuubi and himself on his desk and he liked them all, but he took a pretty long time staring at one picture in particular. It was a picture of Naruto all wrapped and bundled in a blanket at not even the age of one, sucking on a bottle of milk while Minato held him. Minato smiled. Naruto was so tiny. He was born premature, a 4 weeks premature to be exact. Naruto was so small, Minato could hold him and he'd feel light as a feather.

"Maybe it is my fault..." He muttered, setting the picture down.

"If I were home more, then he wouldn't be so sick..." He frowned. It was his last day as Mayor. He had given the news and word spread quickly. He could care less any more about Kohona. He wanted his son, his baby boy.

He sighed, packing the pictures into the suitcase and looked around his office room. It was so empty now but this emptiness felt full, in his heart atleast. Minato had so many memories in this room. The walls have been painted to a light blue, they were white before, plus the black Sharpie marks Kyuubi had drawn when he was a naughty two-year-old. He smiled, recalling that memory. Kushina was eight monrths pregnant with Naruto and Kyuubi wanted to go to his work to see what the heck Minato did all day. Kyuubi had gotten bored and curious when he found the black Sharpie marker, important documents, walls and even other office supplies were damaged, although Kyuubi earned himself a spanking and sent to bed realy Minato always came into work smiling at the Sharpie damaged wall.

Minato shook his head, he had to leave, Naruto was expecting him.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *

"Don't worry, Naruto. Chiyo-san is only going to run a test." Kushina soothed. Naruto was still fidgety. He didn't like needles poking at his bones, grinding down and hurting him. He would always feel weak and sore after it's all said and done. Naruto, shakingly, laid on the table in a fetical position as the needle struck into his hips bone, he nearly crushed Kushina's hand but she didn't care. Kyuubi nearly lost his lunch and hunched over the wastebasket. After the Chemo tests Naruto was allowed to rest in his room and that's where our (now bald) teenager was. His eyes fluttered behind his eyelashes and Kushina sighed.

"When's Tou-san coming?" Kyuubi asked.

"He said around noon-"

"So _never_."

"Kyuubi!" Kushina slapped his hand. "Dont' say that!"

"It's the truth!" Kyuubi protested.

"Oh really?" A voice called. Kushina gasped, turned around and ran to her husband's side hugging the daylights out of him, trying not to cry.

"Oh, Minato!" Kushina blubbered. "You have no idea how much we missed you! Naruto missed you-"

"I quit." Minato silently said. "The job."

Kushina frowned, but she nodded. Their problems would soon start to show later, but right now all Minato wanted was a chair to sit in when he watched his son wake up from a nap.

* * *

**AAAAWWW! Wasn't that sweet? Yes, Minato quit his job, but it was for family and don't worry, their money problems won't worsen. (What kind of author would I be if I let that happen?) Anywho-please review and I hope you enjoyed today's chapter ^.^**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	7. Chapter 7 Busted and Money issues

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_BUSTED! / Money problems_

* * *

Naruto was never the one to be frantic about hair. To be honest he could care less if it was brushed or not. When he went to school before the Cancer, he's put on that headband with the swirl on and tossled his hair every which way. He could go days without brushing it and it would still look good. But just because he dind't care how his hair looked, doesn't mean that he didn't care if he didn't have any. Naruto had lost all of his hair. There was nothing left. He felt concious and embaressed about himself now. He felt so...bare.

"Here, Naruto." Kyuubi smiled, handing Naruto his cell phone.

"Sasuke's on the other line." He smiled.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"_Hey, Naruto. How are you_?" Sasuke smiled, asking on the other line.

"...Mhmmm...Tired." Naruto yawned. He hated these tests and chemos. It made him loose his hair and he always felt tired after them. With all the sleep he's been doing, he guessed he would start to sleep his life away.

* * *

Sasuke smiled sadly. "True, but whatever's making you tired should be helping you." Sasuke encouraged. "Besides I-"

"_Sasuke, my mom says I can't...talk anymore_." Naruto said. "I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine." Sasuke smiled. "Call me when you feel better"

"_Thanks_, _bye"_

"Bye." Sasuke hung up the phone and sighed. Things have been boring in his life since Naruto moved away. Boring and lonley. He sat on the couch turning on the TV. There was nothing better to do in his mind. The doorbell rang and he gave a curious glance at the door, standing up to answer it he was surprised to see the pinkette-Sakura Haruno standing at his doorstep.

She smiled. "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, hey." He said, being polite. "what's up?"

She blushed. "Oh, nothing I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today. My Kaa-san doesn't need help at her store and Ino's busy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Not once did she mention Naruto.

"Did you try calling Naruto-san?" He asked.

"No one was answering." She lied.

"Oh," Sasuke said. "Well, I don't know my parents' are at a meeting and Itachi-nii-san is out with some friends. I'm not even supposed to have anyone over too."

"Oh, please?" She begged. "My house is far away and I don't have anyway to get home."

"Then...how did you get here?" He asked.

"I was at the Shopping Mall. We should go, it's not far." She smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the way Sakura was dressed, she had on white flats, not made for winter, more or less snow. And she had on white tights and what seemed to be a sparkly purple skirt he noticed under her coat. He sighed, he knew that this was Naruto's girlfriend, he guessed Naruto would want (or expect) him to make sure Sakura wasn't sad while he was away. Sasuke was a boy, he thought of girls like any normal boy would, but not Sakura, in his mind she wasn't his type. While walking to the Mall, Sakura "forgot" her gloves and asked Sasuke if he would keep her hands warm by holding them. Sasuke nuged her, handing her a pair of his mother's gloves. The trip to the mall was a drag for Sasuke. He felt annoyed seeing Sakura trying on all these flurty dresses and shoes. Sakura on the other hand felt like she was on cloud nine. She thought Sasuke would smirk everytime she came out in a big poofy dress or that he'd blush seeing the make-up she'd put on. But even though that wasn't the case at all, Sakura didn't mind.

"I had a fun time, Sasuke-kun" She blushed.

"Yeah...I wonder how Naruto's doing? He must be in pain." Sasuke frowned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why are you so worried about him? He's going to be fine."

Sasuke looked up and stared at the pinkette. "What?"

"I mean, it's _Naruto_. He'll be fine, he aways is-"

"Haruno! Didn't you see him clearly last time? He has no hair, he was thin! Almost aneroxic because of the diet he's on! Imagine how hungry and miserable he is!" Sasuke boomed, Sakura held up her hands in defence.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry...why are you so worried about him?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What...?" He slowly asked, accept his tone was dangerous and daring. Sakura sighed, not seeing the warning signs.

"I mean, what's there to worry about? It's not the end of the world if he gets cancer-" She hadn't finished talking because a snowball his her in the face, she looked up shocked and alightly scared. Sasuke glared at the pink-haired pre-teen.

"That's my best friend!" He yelled. "Don't ever say that! I don't care if you're a girl or your my best friend's girlfriend, I'll beat the shit out of you if you ridicule my friend!"

Sakura was close to tears. "Sasuke...Kun-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why are you so mad at me?!" She yelled.

"_Oh, come'on_!" Sasuke yelled. "It's clearly obvious you don't care about him! You never talk about him when he's brought up, and when you do-it's somthing horrible and mean! Why are you even dating him?!-"

"I hate him!" She screamed. Sasuke remained silent but with a disgusted look on his face. "I hate him! He's annoying, he wouldn't stop flurting with me while we were in school, so I figured that when he had cancer I'd pretend to like him so he wouldn't die in vain!" She yelled.

Sasuke was fumming now. "Tell the truth..." he demanded quietly. "THAT'S NOT ALL! TELL ME THE GODDAMN TRUTH!"

"I...I just thought that after he died we-"

"_Would be together?!"_ He smiled, still yelling. "Did you honestly think that would happen?!"

She began to cry. "Sasuke...you're being a jerk."

"Oh, I'm the jerk...I'M THE JERK?! WELL IF BEING A JERK PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE, THEN I'M THE BIGGEST MOTHER FUCKING JERK ON THE GODDAMN PLANT! MY BEST FRIEND IS DYING AND YOU GO OFF AND DO THIS TO HIM?!" He screamed. Sakura was blubbering tears now. This wasn't supposed to happen, she thought. Sasuke should be hugging and kissing her, not screaming at her.

"You're an ugly...ugly person, Sakura" He spoke.

"Stop." she begged.

"I hope your rot in hell, and you're gonna' get it next field trip we have in two weeks. I'm gonna' confess this all to Naruto-"

"Please don't!" She cried.

"-and when I do, it's not me you'll have to worry about, but his over-protective brother and parents!" He yelled, walking away.

"Sasuke, please come back!" She sobbed.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

Naruto sighed, currently he was on the floor on the rug carpeting waiting for some instructor. Kyuubi was with him looking around.

"Looks like a gym, but better." He encourage. He was right. There were yoga balls, small two-to-five pound weights a few hula hoops and jump ropes. This was the Rehab. gym. Chiyo and Tsunade signed Naruto up to try and strengthen himself (but for more personal reason, try to make him feel good about himself) and his body. Kyuubi saw how glum Naruto looked and decided to try and be funny by standing on a big purple yoga ball, but it popped, making Naruto jump and Kyuubi frantically tried to hide the scraps.

"Welcome, Naruto!" A voice called. Naruto turned around to see someone walking towards him.

"I'm Yamamoto...A friend of Kakashi, your old guidance teacher back in your middle school. He and I went to school together and he's told me about you." The brunette smiled.

Naruto didn't smile back, but continued to look at the floor.

"I'm going to help you strenghten your body back, much as possible. Everyday for two hours we'll do some streches." He smiled, trying to be polite. Naruto huffed, just wanting to get this over and done with so he could go back to bed. Kyuubi sighed sadly. Naruto looked to be in pain. He was sitting normally on the floor, but Yamamoto wanted him to try streching his arms to the sides and above his head. Naruto would wince in pain from his muscles popping or Yamamoto would try a different position. Although Naruto did try his best, but he gave up.

"I can't do it!" He whined. "I can't!"

"Naruto...don't feel bad, most patients your age can't do it well either, most adults with cancer can't make it past the excersizes-"

"Then why am I doing this?!" He yelled.

Kyuubi sighed, patting Naruto's back.

"It's to try and help circulation." The brunette replied. "Naruto...I think that's enough for today, good try though" He smiled, helping to boy up.

"I just wanna' go to bed." Naruto sniffed. Yamamoto nodded.

"Kyuubi, can you carry him? I think his leg muscles are weak." Kyuubi didn't need to be told twice, he scouped Naruto up and showed the trainer where Nartuo's room was. Naruto was gently laid on the bed while Yamamoto talked to Minato and Kushina. Naruto couldn't sleep, even though he was exausted. The small family returned home much later than they usually did and the snow kept falling. It was almost Christmas time, Kushina relized they hadn't boughten any presents yet nor had they went out to get a tree, all of this was coming at her so fast. She didn't even know how much money they had left in the bank account. she was currently piled up with old bills, a few notebooks with recordings and a calculator. She sighed.

"Minato..." She frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We've only got five-hundred left." She sighed. "That and sixty-five dollars and twenty nine cents"

Minato nodded. "I've got a friend who works for the newspaper up here, she said she could try to squeeze me in."

"She?" Kushina raised her eyebrow.

"My old secertairy, Rin. You remember her." Minato smiled. Kushina nodded, but was confused.

"I thought she went into the medical field after she quit." Kushina asked.

"She found it boring, I guess, but she left because of Obito, who I may add is married to her." Minato smiled. "I've never seen him so happy to be with Rin. I knew he liked her and would always think about her and talk about her but when it came to literally talking TO her, he froze and became squeemish, quite funny really."

"So, you're sure you'll get the job?" Kushina asked.

"Pretty sure." He smiled. Kushina sighed in relief.

"But until then I'm guessing we're on a budget, but I still have to go shopping for Naruto. Since he can't eat processed or most factory foods, it's the Organic isle I'm going down. It's not that I don't mind, because I don't, but Minato...the stuff he needs and the medical needs are so expensive!" She sighed. "I'm scared we won't be able to afford the care he needs."

She felt hurt. She felt worthless. She couldn't even hold back her tears, what made her feel horrible, more than anything in the world, is not being able to provide for her children. Minato smiled, reassuring her, putting a hand on her cheek stroking it.

"Kushina...we'll be fine." He smiled, hugging her tightly. Though, he wasn't so sure himself.

* * *

"It looks like he has a cold." Chiyo spoke. Kushina gulped. Today it was just her and Naruto while Minato left for an interview with Obito. She kept Kyuubi home (with difficulty) asking him to clean and disinfect the house for Naruto. Naruto gulped. His cold had come back. Now what? What were they going to do to him? Chiyo talked about two Chemos today and he didn't like the sound of that. What he really didn't like was the streches he was forced to do after his Chemo. It hurt his hips to sit on the floor and his legs felt numb, he almost fell twice and he felt light headed. His mouth felt yucky because he dind't brushhis teeth, compaling that the floss and bristles made his gums bleed and he ran out of special salt so when he bathed last night it made him feel nauceus.

Kushina didn't like the sound of what she was hearing on how they were going to keep Naruto over-night to check and see if he would be stable enough to be taken home or not. What really irked her was, she wasn't allowed in the room while they did the tests. Taking his blood, checking for ear infections and everything else under the sun. She knew her baby wasn't a baby anymore, but Naruto was sensitive and still very much like a child. He was still so innocent. She pulled out her cell, calling Minato.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Rin-san. You have no idea how important this is" Minato smiled. He didn't even need an interview once Obito saw him and heard how Naruto had cancer he automatically gave Minato the job. Especially after hearing how he needed to quit his pervious one being Mayor.

"Oh, it's no problem." Rin smiled. Obito wrapped an arm around her. "How's Kakashi-kun?" He smiled.

"Oh, he's doing fine, he helped make arrangements so Naruto's old classroom can send him mail each week. That really helps a lot." Minato smiled.

"Also I-"

_Buzzzzzz, buzzzzzz. _

"Oh, excuse me." Minato smiled, answering his phone.

"Hello?"

_"Minato...They're thinking about keeping Naruto over night in the Cancer Center." _It was Kushina, she sounded like she was crying, and she was. Minato frowned.

"Why? I thought he didn't need to have to stay the night, since we have some equiptment at the house-"

"_He's got a cold and they don't want to take any risks. I think maybe I'll stay the night with him here. There's a couch I can sleep on and I'll be right with Naruto_."

"It's fine Kushina. I should be over there any minute now. Oh, hey I got the job" He smiled.

"_Really?! Oh that's great! Tell them I say 'thank you' and they have no idea how much this means to me_!" She was happy now. Minato smiled.

"Hey, can I talk to Naruto?"

"_No, they're checking him and I can hear him crying Minato, I'm gonna' bust down the door if they won't let me in_!"

Same old Kushina...

"Well, don't do that Kushina, just be patient and wait. Don't break any doors."

Rin and Obito gave each other a look. Break down doors?

"Okay, I love you too, Bye." Minato hung up. "I'm sorry, that was Kushina. Naru-chan has a cold and they're keeping him over night to make sure nothing happens."

Rin smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Minato-kun."

"If there's anyway we can help, we will." Obito said.

Minato shook his head. "That's fine, this job was actually a really big help. Thank you so much."

* * *

"50,000 dollars?!" Kushina nearly ripped the bill in half, but her anger went down emencly when she heard Naruto wimper in his sleep. She sighed. The bill had came and the total: fifty-thousand big ones. They didn't have the money to even pay off half and that's with insurance! She set down the billl and covered up her small one. She couldn't think about bills when Naruto is needed.

It's not illegal if they don't pay it right away, but these bills will add up and Kushina had a feeling it wouldn't be paid off right away. Tsunade and Chiyo had referred them to financial-aid and help, but Kushina only listened halfway threw. The other half was her staring at her sleeping boy, worried and doubtful. She knew it wouldn't be right to show weakness, she had to be strong for Naruto. She had to be.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Kaa-san!" A cry came from another room. Kushina looked up from her book and saw Naruto running into the room crying. Her leaped into her hold and she held him tight. A huge clash of lightening followed by thunder came and NAruto hid his face in her arms._

"_It's only thunder Naruto." She soothed._

_"Scawy!" His childish tone blubbered. She kept him close. _

_"I'll protect you Naruto." She smiled. "I promise, nothing bad will ever happen to you..."_

_ FLASHBACK DONE. _

"Naruto...you have to survive, for Kaa-san." She cried.

It was still snowing outside. And it fell quietly.

* * *

**Uh...*silence* Sakura's gonna' get it?**

***reviewers scream for joy***

**R&R to find out how ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 Red Long Hair

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! 2013!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Long Red Hair_

* * *

Naruto woke up in a haze. Everything was blury and he couldn't hear very well. Chiyo claimed it as an ear infection, and since Naruto complained about his mouth burning she aslo assumed Naruto was having a small mouth infection.

"It's when his mouth is producing sores." she replied. "It's frequent in Lukima, it's either from lack of brushing his teeth-which I highly doubt that's true, since we monotor his brushing-or it's from too much salt in his diet."

Kushina bit her lip. "Since we're on a budget, I could only afford the cheap store brand soups."

Chiyo smiled. "It's alright, should I put Naruto on our list? It's a list of children that can have special food delivered to either their house or rooms here in the cancer center."

Kushina nodded. Wondering, "how much it would cost?"

"About roughly sixty-dollars." Chiyo said.

"Per...month?"

"Per week."

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

Kyuubi groaned, his equally hungry god-father next to him. So far they had raided any cupboards in the house for food.

"I say we orer somthing." Kyuubi said.

"I want to, but I afraid if I do, then Naruto would come home while we're eating infront of him and that'll be mean." His famished god-father groaned. Kyuubi maoned too, clutching his growling stomach.

"Wanna' go out to eat?" He asked.

"In what? Minato is using my car to get to work and Kushina has the van at the Cancer Center." The white-haired man said. both swallowed their spit for about two minutes, trying to survive when Kyuubi smiled.

"I just remembered somthing, Dad always keeps a few cans of soup downstairs incase of like a bad storm and we have to go to the basement, let's see what's down there!" Kyuubi charged to the cellar door. Both had big smiles on their faces but frowned seeing everything was either labled "NARUTO" or worse "CARROT SOUP" Kyuubi sighed. He wasn't going to eat Naruto's food on him, and there's no way he was going to eat the carrot soup, but that didn't stop the novelest.

"Forget it, I'd rather die." Kyuubi said.

Da-na-na-na-na...da-da-DA-DA! Kyuubi's phone started going off. He smiled at the ringtone, it was him and his gang all singing a tune from a famous action movie. He answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Kyuub's it's Itachi_."

"Oh, hey! What's up?" Kyuubi smiled. "I'm stuck in a house with nothing to eat but carrot soup."

"_I'll visit your funeral_."

Kyuubi laughed.

"_Listen...we have a problem. It's about Sasuke-kun, and...Naru-san's girlfriend, Sakura-chan_."

* * *

Naruto sniffed. His mouth hurt, his head felt heavy and he felt miserable. More miserable than usual actually. Kushina held his hand.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

Minato entered the room. "Naru-can? What's wrong?"

Naruto sniffed, while his mother held him. He didn't know really how to say it to his parents that what he wanted was probably out of reach, He was raised not to ask for such things like that. But this time, this was important.

"Kaa-san...Tou-san...I-I.." He wimpered. "I hate it here!"

Minato and Kushina gave each other a look and sighed. They knew Naruto didn't want to be here, neither did they, they didn't want any woman, man or child to be at the Cancer Center. Kushina tried to explain that if they could, they would take him out of here and they'd go back to Kohona City and life would be normal again, but Naruto lost it.

"I...I don't want to live anymore! I'm in pain and it hurts, everyday it hurts!" He bawled.

Minato sighed, hugging his child. Kushina left the room, after what her son said, she needed air.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

_ "I...I don't want to live anymore! I'm in pain and it hurts, everyday it hurts!"_

Kushina bit her lip, not once had she heard a child say and beg for death. She had worked with Tsunade as her assistant for a few summers in her life and she worked in the children's depatrment. Children there were sick, and close to death, she could remember seeing some children beg to die wanting to the pain to go away, she saw the faces of Mothers and Fathers hearing their children say such things. She never thought she'd hear somthing like that, from HER OWN child.

She let tears fall, for probably the third time that day.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She gasped, turning to see a raven haired woman.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I'm a bit emotional...my son said he..." She choked. "That he wanted to die..."

Kushina let a few more tears fall, and the raven woman sadly sighed, hugging Kushina. "My name's Shizune. I'm Lady Tsunade's assistant for Cancer Children. May I ask you somthing?" Kushina stopped sniffling and looked at her.

"Yes..." she bawled.

"Has your son felt self concious...about his hair?" she asked, now smiling.

"Yes." Kushina nodded.

"Follow me." Shizune showed Kushina to where their department was in a total separate part of the building. Kushina looked around, it looked like a hair salon, wemon, little girls and even men were having their hair cut. Shizune handed Kushina a clipboard.

"This is **Locks Of Love***." Shizune smiled. "It's where people come, have their hair cut for free and then we wash the hair that they lend us and make wigs out of them, to give to the cancer patients."

Kushina smiled. Naruto would LOVE hair of his own again. Hair to brush, hair to gel, hair to have and own! Kushina smiled, but frowned.

"I'm guessing the wigs are not free-"

"Oh, they are" Shizune lied, knowing the Uzumaki-Namikaze problem. Kushina raised her eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

Kushina went back to the paper and smiled. "How much do you cut off?" she asked.

"We have a minimum of fine inches." Shizune replied.

"...Grab me a chair and get a pair of sissors, please." Kushina smiled.

* * *

Minato slurped on his chololate malt and handed some to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not allowed." He meekly said.

Minato shook it infront of his again. "We can break the rules once, sport." He smiled. Naruto took the large malt and sipped it. Minato went to brush back Naruto's hair but he forgot that he had no hair, so inted he stroke behind his left ear lobe.

"Naruto...I think you upset your mother." Minato said.

"Sorry..." Naruto mumbled.

"No. When she gets in here, you're going to apologize to her and properly." Minato said. "I know you're in pain, we all are. But that's no reason to cry out wishing you were dead."

Naruto nodded. "Hai, Daddy." Minato smiled, that name...it always got to him. Minato and Naruto talked for a while, Naruto asked Minato how his job was going at the Newspaper company, Minato said that he got to hear a lot of interesting facts, fun facts he never knw about. He got to meet interesting people and loved his job. And he loved his job because even though Minato declined it over and over again Obito made sure he got a twelve hour paystub and if he needed to leave early, they wouldn't punish him, or dock him any pay.

Naruto smiled, he was happy his family was doing okay now that his father had a job, he was begining to think he was weighing them down.

"Tou-san...We moved bacause of me, we have to come here everyday because of me...did you quit your old job, because of me too?" Naruto asked, frowing.

Minato sighed. "Naruto, you're old enough to know the truth, but I don't want to tell you it...Naruto, yes. You are the reason I quit my old job, but you know, I'm glad I did." Minato smiled. "I'm with my family now because of it."

Naruto still didn't feel any better, but he felt...content.

"K-Kushina?" Minato stampered, he couldn't believe his eyes. Neither could Naruto when he turned to the door. His mother...Her once Fire-red hair that swouped down to her ankles was...gone. Her hair was now a red-bob tosseling on her head. She smiled.

"What?"

"You're...different." Minato smiled. Naruto looked and stared at his mother. All his life, she'd had long hair, she's brain it, curl it and it's long bloody waterfall would still look wonderful. But insted, she infomed them, she donated almost all of her hair.

"I can give hair to eight children!" She smiled. "plus...one." She added, quietly. She held a box in her hand and walked slowly to Naruto. Naruto's eyes lit up when he opened that box and inside was a wig, of his mother's hair. He bit his bottom lip and tried now to cry.

"You always wanted red hair." Minato smiled.

Naruto sniffed, tears falling on to his lap. "Thank...you, Kaa-san." He cried.

Kushina smiled back, hugging Naruto, taking out the wig and placing it on his head. She laughed.

Naruto smiled, this was nice and his head felt warm.

* * *

***Locks Of Love, that's a place where men, wemon and children get their hair cut for free to donate to children for cancer. Locks of Love is a public non-profit organization that provides hairpieces to  
financially disadvantaged children in the United States and Canada under age 21  
suffering from long-term medical hair loss from any diagnosis. We meet a unique need for  
children by using donated hair to create the highest quality hair prosthetics.  
Most of the children helped by Locks of Love have lost their hair due to a  
medical condition called alopecia areata, which has no known cause or cure. The  
prostheses we provide help to restore their self-esteem and their confidence,  
enabling them to face the world and their peers.**

**But anyways, thank you and review, review, review please. **

**Don't worry, Sakura's punishment...will be brutal.**

**-The Un~wanted Angel**


	9. Chapter 9 Over-night preparations

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_ Over-night preparations / Naru-Hina blooms._

* * *

Sasuke was in rage. He was so mad at Sakura right now, he felt so mad he couldn't even think or see straight. He saw red and tried as much as he could to keep from letting his anger get out of controll. That was his best friend, and she did somthing like...THAT! He grit his teeth.

"Sasuke-kun" Someone called. Sasuke truned seeing Itachi, Pain, Tobi and Sasori. "We'll be in my room tell Kaa-san we have guests-"

"Nii-san...before you leave, can I talk to you? It's about Naruto." Sasuke slowly asked. His knuckles tuning white.

"Eh? Is somthing wrong with Kyuubi's chibi?" Tobi asked.

"There will be somthing wrong, soon."

"sasuke, what's going on?" Pain asked, everyone was now sitting on the floor pillows in the den. Itachi and Pain were Kyuubi's closest friends, his best friends to be exact. They've seen Naruto grow and change ever since they were little. Naruto was Kyuubi's kid brother, therefore Naruto was _their_ kid brother as well. Sasuke told them about what happened earlier today. He started with the phone call and how Naruto felt tired and exausted all the time and he hated the Chemos and Drugs they used. Then he spoke about Sakura's unexpected visit and how she pratically dragged him all over the mall trying on skimpy and skanky outfits. Itachi raised an eyebrown, Pain sighed, and Tobi and sasori tried not to giggle. But then Sasuke told them about how after his torture den, that she had dropped hits about not liking Naruto. This confused the older teens.

"She said that she found him ugly, disgusting and how she really didn't care about him at all!" He nearly screamed. "She is only dating Naruto, to get to me! What's even more sick is she's waiting for him to die, then she'd make a move on me!"

The room was quiet. Sasuke's rage had now rubbed off on him.

Itachi sighed, pulling out his cell. "That bitch is gonna' die." dialing a few numbers.

"Who are you calling?" Pain smiled.

"Who else? Kyuubi." Itachi spoke. Sasuke clamped his mouth shut.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Kyuub's it's Itachi."

"_Oh, hey! What's up?_ _I'm stuck in a house with nothing to eat but carrot soup_."

"I'll visit your funeral." Itachi smiled, knowing how much the red head hated carrots, much less carrot anything.

Kyuubi laughed.

"Listen...we have a problem. It's about Sasuke-kun, and...Naru-san's girlfriend, Sakura-chan." Itachi said.

"What about her?" Kyuubi asked. Itachi sighed and put Kyuubi on speaker, where he told Sasuke to tell Kyuubi what Sakura said, did and tried to do. After he finished talking, there was a few moments of silance until-

"WHAT?!" Everyone closed their ears in surprised, trying to block out the static.

_"Who does that bitch think she's doing?! Itachi! As your leader, I want you to gather up, Pain, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Hidan and get over here as soon as possible_!" Kyuubi screamed over the phone. "_And bring the uniforms!_"

"We'll be there as soon as we find out when Sasuke's class is going, we'll take my dad's second car." Itachi smiled. "I'm bringing Sasuke too."

"_humph...you better_." The phone hung up. Itachi smiled brightly.

"Anyone feel like skipping school to see Naruto, tomorrow?" He asked.

"I do! I do!" Sasuke smiled, raising his hand. "And in two weeks, we'll have our field trip to see Naruto, Sakura has to be there one way or another."

* * *

Naruto smiled but trying to cover his face with his hospital pillow.

"Daddy! Stop" He smiled. "That's enough!" Minato smiled, apologetically. Holding the camera in his hands was the proof that he had pretty much annoyed Naruto to no end by taking lost of pictures. Naruto did look handsome with red hair, he looked different and he looked a bit healthier. Kushina smiled.

"You're so adorable, Naruto." She smiled. Naruto smiled back.

"Thank you, Kaa-san...I'm sorry, I really don't recgonize you that well without the long hair."

"Neither can I, imagine Kyuubi's reaction." Minato smiled. Kushina smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad of what I didn, now nine children have hair." She announced. "I think I'll grow out my hair and do that again. Free hair-cut and it's going to a great cause."

Naruto smiled, yawning. "When are we going home?" He asked.

"Soon, baby." Minato said. "We have to wait for your tests and for Chiyo to say you can go home." It felt like forever for Naruto, but he, his father and mother passed the time by talking and answering (well, trying to answer) any questions Naruto had about until Chiyo returned with the results and she was very surprised to see a red-head Naruto and a short haired Kushina. Chiyo and Tsunade had some news.

"His cells are decreasing faster now" Tsunade informed. "Chiyo and I have decided...than you need to stay here, permanently," Naruto frowned.

"I won't get to go back to my house?" He weakly asked. Kushina softly gripped his hand.

"Until your cells stop decreasing so fast, but I don't think that'll be for a while." Tsunade frowned as well, she hated to constantly bring bad news, after bad news. Naruto couldn't say anything, he didn't know what was going to happen.

"But, what about my lessons with my Godfather, what about Kyuubi!" He demanded.

Minato sighed. "I believe Kyuubi is old enough to stay a few nights here if you really want him to, I'm sure your god-father wouldn't mind giving you lessons here either." He added a smile, reasuring Naruto.

"I'll be here too, Naruto." Kushina smiled, trying to say strong. "And we'll all have our meals here, we'll be here together as a family."

Naruto shrugged at that. "Will the class still be able to visit me?"

"As long as they don't come while you're at a Chemo or having a check-up then that'll be fine." Chiyo reminded. Hearing that made Naruto's world a little bit brighter, he felt glad that he could still see his friends. And Sakura...He blushed, even her name made him smile and feel all giddy inside. He was left alone to try and get some rest while, Minato and Kushina talked to the doctors and Minato made sure to make a phone call to Obito to tell him he'd be coming in a bit later the next morning.

"Tsunade," Kushina spoke just before Tsunade left for another patient.

"Hm? What's up?"

"I...I know you referred Naruto to stay in the hospital, but please, can I bring him home once more to gather up some stuff?" She pleaded. Tsunade sighed.

"Kushina, as much as I'd like to say 'yes' I can't. We don't know if Naruto's conditions will worsen since it is snowing and cold outside-"

"Please, Tsunade, it might be his last chance to see his home." She begged once more. Tsunade sighed.

"Alright...but I'm sending Shizune incase if anything happens." She said.

"Oh, thank you Tsunade-kun!" Kushina smiled.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

After she had gotten permission, she broke the news to Minato. He smiled while helping Naruto dress into some clothes. Kushina bit her lip on how skinny Naruto was. He used to be roughly a size ten in pants size, he was now a six. It was scaring her, her child shouldn't be so skinny. Naruto was dressed in a fleece coat with a heavy snow jacket on top, but she still felt he would be much too cold, so she wrapped a blanket around him. Minato offered (forced) his hat and scarf to Naruto and Kushina demanded three pairs of gloves on his hands.

"I can't move..." Naruto protested.

The drive home, with Shizune along, was quiet. Naruto had been told the news about having to stay a few nights at the Cancer Center and that he probably wouldn't be home for a while, he was accepting (well, a little). Kushina explained that Naruto would be able to bring whatever he sees nessassairy to bring to the Cancer Center. Of course his blankets, pillows and a few articals of warm clothing was brought, along with his favriote books, some picture albums and a poster board. He had an idea to make a collage of pictures and memories. Kyuubi had a screaming match with Minato, begging and pleading to take him along to the Cancer Center, saying if he went one more day without seeing Naruto, then he'd go balistic (that and he was hungry, he didn't want to be left where there was nothing to eat but Carrot Soup). Jiraiya felt the need to come along as well. He didn't want this to be the last time he saw his youngest God-son. After two hours of gathering whatever Kushina and Minato saw fit, they all crammed everything in the back of the SUV-Van and with everyon buckled and ready to go, they left for the Cancer center. Naruto took one last look at the house. He felt he should say good-bye, he gave a small wave, knowing he might never come back.

* * *

Sakura hesitated. Tomorrow her class would take their Field Trip to the Cancer Center to visit Naruto. This week was a very vivid and scary one. Sasuke had ignored her (more than usual) and she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. Naruto had called her last night, leaving her a short and sad message. He sounded like he had a terrible clod. Sakura's mother felt guilty, asking Sakura if she'd like to see Naruto over the weekend, but Sakura paniced and left the room, giving her mother a confused look.

Currently, she was in her room trying to figure out a way to get out of the Field Trip. It was an all-day thing and if she got out of the Trip, she'd surly get out of school all together. She had tried to convince her mother that she had a cold and didn't want to go to school. Mebuki, she knew was good-friends with Naruto's mother. She, her mother and Sasuke's mother all went to school together. Sakura was frightened that if Sasuke leeked out the information that she carelessly slipped out, than everything she earned in life would all shatter.

Mebuki Haruno picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Oh, Hello, Naruto." She smiled. sakura heard that from her room and froze.

"Oh? You want to talk to Sakura? Well, that's fine, hold on honey."-"Sakura, Naruto's on the telephone for you!" She called.

Sakura jittered. "What do I do? What do I do?" She asked herself over and over again. Then she smiled, a plan coming to her head.

She took the phone from her mother. "Hello, Naruto"

"_H-Hey_..." He whispered.

Sakura felt guilty. "You don't sound too good."

"_No...I...I have to stay over-night...Don't wanna'_." Naruto coughed on the other end.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Sakura offered, really trying not to talk to Naruto and come up with more of a plan to stay home tomorrow.

"_But...I wanna'...talk to you...we see each-other...tomorrow_." Naruto fainly said.

Sakura bit her lip. He knows I'm coming tomorrow! "Oh, really? I forgot about that" She nervously laughed.

"_You're so...pretty_." He tried to compliment. "_love...you_."

"Oh? Well, thank you Naruto, but I think that maybe-"

"_He fell asleep, Haruno_" a voice spat on the other end of the line. Sakura gulped. She knew that voice all too well, it belonged to Kyuubi Namikaze. AKA: Naruto's older brother. Sakura had heard stories and only saw Kyuubi a few times. She admitted he was cute, but rough. She heard stories about how Kyuubi had a gang called the Akatsuki, Sasuke's older brother was in the gang. They were notorius for being rebels in their city. Kyuubi was someone no one wanted to mess with. On top of all that, he was over-protective of his little brother...

"Hello, Kyuubi" Sakura gulped.

"_I know your secret_." Kyuubi slurred. Sakura's eyes widened. "_Sasuke told me everything. You better watch you back, bitch. Because the second you make my brother cry, is the second that hair of your comes off! I watch C.S.I, bitch, I can kill you and make it look like an accident! You wait for tomorrow, I'll be watching you, very, very closley_". The phone hung up and she was given the dial tone. She gulped.

"I'm in trouble." She frowned.

"In trouble with what?" Mebuki asked.

"Oh...nothing." Sakura smiled, running to her room. Mebuki raised an eyebrow.

"That girl is weird. Must be the love, or hormones."

* * *

Hinata was a very quiet and timid girl. She had been so worried for Naruto, ever since she found out he was in the Hospital with Cancer. She couldn't eat properly, she could barley sleep. She felt miserable. On top of that, he had a girlfriend, and it wasn't her. She felt tears come to her eyes and quickly wipped them away. Neji looked over at his cousin.

"Hinata-kun, what is the matter?" He asked, kindly.

"Oh! Oh, nothing...Neji-san." She timidly spoke. "I'm just...got somthing in my eye."

He nodded. _Liar_. "Very well, then."

Hinata waled with Neji to their group of friends. It consisted of Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru.

"Is anyone ready to see Naruto?" Kiba smiled. "Akamaru sure is." The liuttle puppy on his head barked with excitement. Neji smiled.

"Of course I am." Shino replied "I even went into-"

"Hey does anyone know why Sakura never talks about Naruto?" Kiba asked, forgetting Shino was ever talking. Shino narrowed his eyes, clearly pissed at Kiba for forgetting him. Hinata looked up.

"What do you mean by that, Kiba-kun?" She asked.

"Well, it's kind-of obvious, but when we're talking about our trip to see him, she huts out the world and plays with her phone. I don't know, it's just I've noticed it and it's sort of been on my mind. But man, Sasuke sure glares at her, doesn't he?" He laughed. Neji tried to get Kiba to stop talking and pointed behind him Kiba stopped, seeing Sasuke was right behind him.

"Er...I mean..." Kiba stuttered.

Sasuke sighed, walking past him, Hinata rushed to him.

"Sasuke-san!" She said, stopping him. He turned.

"What do you want?" He spoke, not rude but in a cranky tone.

"Oh...I mean..." Hinata blushed. "How is Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Haven't talked to him today, yet." Hinata nodded, she bit her lip, trying not to blurt out her question, but it couldn't be helped.

"What...why are you mad at Sakura?" She asked. Sasuke flipped his hair, narrowing his eyes.

"That's none of your business."

"It is...if Naruto's involved." She said. "I'm his friend...too."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, really? Cause the last time he said 'Hello' to you, you fainted." Hinata blushed more, remembering that insident when Naruto only smiled at her to say goodmorning to her, she fainted and everyone laughed at her, Naruto tried to help her up, but she made a run for it. She hadn't said much to him since then. But she still...loved him.

"I know, but I want to...I want to get to know him, before it's too late and I regret it." she frowned.

Sasuke smiled a bit. "You...really care for him that much?" He asked.

"I don't just care for him I-" She covered her mouth and he smiled even more. He knew that Hinata truly loved Naruto at this point, more than Sakura ever would in her lifetime. She he took her aside to an empty hall-way to talk to her. He told her everything...everything. Including Sakura's stupid love crime she comitted. Hinata, after absorbing that information from Sasuke felt horrible inside.

"She'd just do that to him?" She asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, but all I know is, Sakura's gonna' get it today, right after she admitts to everyone what she did to my best-friend." Sasuke swore.

Hinata nodded, not liking the violence that would happen, but it was for Naruto.

"Can you keep this a secret?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded. "Yes..."

* * *

**Oh boy, this was a long chapter :) Sorry it took so long to up-date. Please review ^^**

**Um...is it just me, or at half the people only reading this story to find out what Sakura's punishment it? LOL That's fine, but Ha, ha ha. I'm not surprised.**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	10. Chapter 10 Lies And A Gang-Bang

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Message to: Doom Marine 54**

**Okay, I just read all of your flames and to be honest they were rude. I mean, if you didn't like the story, that's fine. But to review on EVERY CHAPTER was a pretty bitchy way of saying that my story sucked. Maybe if you sent me a message saying what you didn't like and how to improve that would have been a more mature way, insted of acting like a todler and flaming my story. And you also have no right to say that my story sucked becuase of already the amout of people who like this story, so go ahead and flame. Your flames are only going to be used to make Sakura's punishment more brutal ^^**

**P.S. Since you made your flames public, you left me no choice but to make this message public.  
You can knock me down, I'll just get right back up.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Lies / A mother's fury / gang-bang_

* * *

She gulped. Sakura Haruno had no bright ideas on how to escape this plan. She looked to her left, Naruto's family had stepped out into the hall to give the friends and teacher some time alone with Naruto while they talked to Tsunade (Although, Jiariya wasn't really paying attention, insted he was oogling over Tsunade, which he was given a couple of smacks to the face and pegs to the head) and Chiyo.

Everyone else was inside the room. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her, then glared, turning his head away fast. She bit her lip, turning to Naruto's family once more. Kyuubi was no looking at her. While his parents didn't notice, he pointed to fingers to his eyes, then darted them to her.

The "I've got my eyes on you" look.

"Sakura, come in." Iruka said, forcing the Pinkette into the room. Sakura nodded, coming inside.

Naruto looked over at Sakura, smiling. "Hello, Sakura-chan." He blushed.

Hinata and Sasuke felt somthing lump in their guts. Sakura slowly waled over to Naruto. She smiled kindly.

"You have hair...now?" She asked. Naruto nodded, patting at the wig.

"It's my mother's hair, she cut it and donated it to eight other people including myslef. It's a wig." Naruto smiled. Sakura became tense. She could feel Sasuke and Kyuubi watching her. It was like sharp pains and daggers charging at her back. She felt terrified, exploited and was lost of words. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked, very worried.

"Oh, um...it's...a" Sakura stuttered, glancing at Sasuke, who had his arms folded.

"Oh...I just um..." She couldn't think of what to say. What do I say? Almost everyone's looking at me!" She became frantic and worried.

"I just...just tired. It was a long night and I couldn't sleep last night." She smiled. Sasuke bonked his forehead against the wall in defeat and Hinata frowned. Naruto smiled kindly.

"Well, that's not good. I'm worried now." Naruto smiled, trying to be a flurt.

Sakura laughed nervously, she knew some people were looking, so she bent down and kissed Naruto's cheek making Naruto blush and slightly giggle. Sasuke shook his head, he had enough.

"Alright, cut it out Sakura!" He yelled.

Everyone (accept Hinata and Sakura), including Naruto, gave Sasuke a weird look.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but your my best friend, I can't let you date Sakura anymore." Sasuke said, sadly. He felt awful. _So, this is how I tell my best friend what this slut has been doing to him_, he thought. Naruto tilted his head slightly. "What's going on, Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura felt her face flush.

"Naruto...nearly two weeks ago, Sakura told me that she was only dating you, because she felt sorry for you. She said that after you were dead, she was gonna' make a move on me. She dated you, to get to me." Sasuke let it all out; he couldn't take it anymore. Keeping this secret was killing him inside. Everyone who was in the room turned to Sasuke. Sasuke explained everything to everyone. Even Iruka had brought in Naruto's parents to hear about this. Needless to say, they were pissed.

"Naruto...I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I just-" Sasuke gripped his hair. "I just couldn't. I felt like I was betraying our friendship if I couldn't make her tell you so I...I..." He stopped. He didn't know what to say anymore. Sakura felt her cheeks flush. Everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Sakura..." Naruto said his voice small. He stared at her. "Is...is this true?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I...only wanted you to be happy-"

"Don't lie, bitch" Kyuubi crossed his arms.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. "You know...about this?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Now tell the truth, Sakura."

Naruto felt victimized. Everyone knew somthing about _somthing_ accept him. He couldn't believe what was happening. Pretty soon some students (accept Hinata and Sasuke) left the room. Minato, Kushina and Kyuubi stayed.

"When...Iruka told us that you had cancerm right around the time he thought of the idea for making cards. I already knew you liked me." Sakura sniffed. "I thought that...to make you happy, I'd go out with you." Naruto let go of her hand. His heart began to pound harder and a light feeling in his head began to grow, he knew he was about to cry.

"I admit, I wanted to originally date Sasuke, but Naruto...I didn't know you felt so much for me-" She tried to explain but Naruto looked away.

"Get out." He hissed.

"Wha'?" Sakura was bewildered.

"I said: Get out!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto-"

"Didn't you hear me you cunt? I said leave!" Naruto felt so betrayed. He loved Sakura with all his heart and he thought she loved him. But here he was hearing from the same girl, that she had lied to him about loving him. He felt stupid, he felt he was seeing the real her (aka, seeing a slut) and he felt hurt. Hurt was an understatement though, wounded sounded better. He felt his heart breaking in two, he knew at any moment he was going to cry.

Sakura was already crying. The names Naruto had called her. But most of all the shame and embaressment that had happened to her.

"Naruto...please I'm really sorry-"

"Yeah, you're gonna' be sorry." Kyuubi said taking a step forward toward Sakura. "Cause I have my whole gang outside ready to beat the shit out of you!" He threatened, rolling up his sleeve. Minato held his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder.

"No one is going to gang up on Sakura." He said.

Sakura felt safer knowing she heard that.

"Insted, Kushina and I are going to have a little talk with Sakura, including her parents." Minato hissed. "Because no one cheats on my child."

* * *

Naruto had pretty much forced everyone out of the room. He wanted to be alone for a while. He couldn't believe as to what just happened. The girl of his dreams, his Saskura, had used him. He tried not to cry, oh how he tried not to cry. But his heart was aching and it hurt so bad.

But what hurt him the most, was Sasuke and Kyuubi knew what was going on and they failed to tell him!

"Do they think I'm a little kid?" He hissed. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

Tsunade walked in with a few needles on a cloth rolling on a cart. She looked at him, sympathetically.

"I heard that what happened." She sighed. "I'm sorry she used you Naruto."

"...I don't care anymore." He lied. "Just shoot me up with those things so I can sleep." He stuck out his arm. She gave him a sad look. Still she reluctantly took his arm gently pressing the needle in his arm giving him fluids. She did this twice on each arm and soon he felt drowsy.

"...I hate her." Naruto mumbled before falling to sleep.

Tsunade sighed. _That kid did not deserve to have that happen to him._ Tsunade could almost hear Sakura's parents screaming at the pinkette down the hall. Kushina and Minato had their turns of bellering and accusing, not it was her parent's turn.

"What were you thinking? I did not teach you-" Her mother felt embaressed. "Why would you do soming like that Sakura? Why?"

Sakura was lost for words. Now that she thought about it, this was very foolish and a horrible thing to do.

"I'm...I'm sorry." she weeped.

"Sakura-san. Naruto liked you very much, infact he loved you. I don't know why or what was going threw your head when you thought you could pull off somthing like this, but you more than hurt his feelings you_ crushed him_." Kushina spat, making the teenager feel small.

"I'm...I'm so sorry."

"Too bad it's not a crime to cheat, I'd love to see her ass in a cop car right now." Kyuubi muttered while speaking to Pain and Itachi as they hid behind a corner watching the scene.

"And your mom said we can't beat her up, too" Pain said. "She probably wants to do it herself."

"Dude, my mom can't hit a minor. It's a crime."

"But...we're not underage." Itachi pointed out. "we could do it ourselves"

"Do I have turrets? or are you just retarded!? I told you guys, we can't my mom said no!" Kyuubi nearly screamed. Pain thought for a moment.

"You can't...but We as the Akatsuki can." Pain smirked.

Itachi smiled too.

Kyuubi huffed. "Knowing Sakura, she's gonna' want to be on the bus before anyone else, they parked the busses in the South Parking lot, the drivers are on their lunch break. Hurry, and make it quick and make sure she won't squeel." As Pain and Itachi left to round up the rest of the gang, Kyuubi felt awful, knowing that Naruto was very well upset with him.

* * *

Sakura, after being chewed out by not only her parents but Naruto's, felt disgusting. She wasn't allowed to participate in the rest of viewing for Naruto's sake. She was told to go on the bus and wait for everyone else. when she arried to the bus, she found the doors closed and locked, she sighed.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She cried. "Now he hates me."

"He's not the only one." A voice spoke. Sakura gasped and quickly turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha. She flinched.

"What...what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you" Sasuke smiled.

She blushed. After all she had done, he wanted to see her? She began to smile but grew scared when she saw Itachi appear, wearing the red-cloud cloak. She took a few steps back but hit the bus.

"Wha-what do you want?" She became frightened.

"Oh nothing much..." Sasuke said. "After all _you do love me_, right?"

Sakura neither nodded or shook her head. She couldn't decide if she liked him anymore. She did and she didn't. She liked him because, well who did not like the cutest boy in school? And she didn't like him, because of how he embaressed her. She was stuck in the middle. So Sasuke answered for her.

"You'll do anything for me, right?" He smirked, much like the one his brother had.

She nodded this time.

"Well, if you want me, you're gonna' have to have some sence into you." He smirked. "I'm gonna' have my brother and his friends teach you what "sence" is." From the shaddows of the allys and even jumping off the top of the bus the Akatsuki has Sakura surrounded. Sasuke stepped behind Itachi.

"Nii-san. Don't make her bleed. I don't wanna' pick up her mess." Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded. "Kyuubi-kun made it clear to not get caught. Sasuke-chan, what time will Iruka and the rest of the class come out?"

"In about ten minutes."

"Well, that gives us nine minutes to play a game with her and one minute to get the fuck out of here. I'll see you later Sasuke." With that, Sasuke left the scene and back to the hospital. sakura felt her knees grow week and she gulped seeing Pain walk slowly towards her.

"Think it's funny to mess with a kid with Cancer?" He hissed, cracking his knuckles.

Blows to the head, stomach and knees had tortured sakura. She tried to scream for help, but a cloth was tied around her mouth. Each member took turns kicking or punching her. Itachi even went as far to cutting her hair so she had a bald spot on the back of her head, Sasori had found a neerby buffer that fell off a car and hit Sakura in the ribs while Dedaria used some of brass knuckles he made out of clay in art class to punch her face. After nine minutes Pain's alarm on his cell phone went off and he commanded that they stop, Sakura was a bruied and sad mess. She hacked and coughed of what felt like blood, but was actually saliva.

"That's how Naruto fells, accept on the inside." Pain spat. "Mess with my friend's kid brother again, and we won't show you mercy."

The gang left going the back way to enter the hospital, leaving Sakura in the cold. This would just be the begining of Sakura's punishment.

* * *

Naruto had gained the courage to let his family and friends back in the room, but he didn't want to talk.

"Naruto...Honey?" Kushina asked. "Your friends are leaving now. Would you like to say goodbye?"

Naruto didn't say anything; he kept his head low, ashamed and foolish he felt. Blind, but now he could see. And the true Nature of his ex-girlfriend was not a pretty sight to see. Hinata bit her lip, stepping forward.

"Um..Naruto-kun...I have somthing for you." She blushed. Naruto didn't look at her. Hinata left the room only to come back with a box.

"It's low salt-carb ramen." She smiled. "My father knows a company in the U.S that sells this. I figured since you love Ramen so much, that you'd love to eat this. It's different flavors, but all low-fat and alright for diabetics."

Naruto gazed up at Hinata.

"...You bought this for me?" He asked, slightly amazed.

She nodded. "It's a present."

Naruto took the box and smiled. "Thank you."

Hinata blushed.

"Time to go, kids." Iruka called. "And does anyone know why Sakura needs to be taken to the hospital?"

Everyone was silent, until Sasuke (who was sitting on the bed next to Naruto) spoke up. "Who knows and who cares? she probably deserved it." his callious and irritable voice apoke, annoyed. Naruto shrugged, not really caring. Hinata blushed and followed the class.

"Bye, Sasuke." Naruto said. "And Sasuke...thank you. Even though I'm a little mad knowing that you knew this whole time"

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't know the whole time, Naruto,just two weeks ago. And you're right, I should of called you first when I found out, I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled. "Buddies for life."

"Best friends." Sasuke smiled. "Let's never let a girl get in-between us."

Naruto nodded. "Tell Hinata to come back and see me." He yawned. Sasuke's eyes widened, but he nodded.

Minato smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke. See ya' around." Sasuke waved and left the room. Kyuubi walked in as he walked out. Naruto gave him a look and then looked away. Kyuubi sighed.

"Naruto, look I'm sorry I-"

"No. Don't be, it was my fault." Naruto said. "Forget it."

Kyuubi huffed, his eyes wandered to the box, then he drooled.

"Is that...ramen?" He smiled.

Naruto nodded. "I want some too."

Minato took the box. "I'll bring this to Tsunade to have the cooks make it for you both. Hold on a moment, I'll be right back." He kissed Naruto's forehead and then left the room. Leaving Kyuubi and Naruto to patch things up and wait for the diet Ramen.

* * *

**Now, I'm sure everyone has read the message above and you can all thank that reviewer, because now I'm extending Sakura's punishment for what she did to Naruto. You all have Doom Marine 54 to thank :)**

**Please Review (DON'T FLAME!) for more to come :)**

**-The Un~Wanted Angel.**


	11. Chapter 11 Had it all and Stay Strong

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Had It all / Stay Strong_

* * *

Sakura, after her "punishment" had to drag herself back into the Cancer Center where her parents rushed her to the hospital, she had spent two hours in the Emergancy room only to be bandaged up then released. It was a nervous and awkward week-end for the girl. No one would reply to her calls or texts, but if they did it was either: "_Go to hell, bitch_" or "_Don't talk to me anymore_".

Her mother or father couldn't give her any advice on what to do. Infact, they felt embaressed and slightly ashamed of their daughter's actions.

Sakura tried to play hookey on Monday morning, but her mother wouldn't allow her to stay home.

"Your wounds are healed, Sakura." Her father protested. "You don't have a fever, you're going to school."

Sakura had glares and stares at her while she walked the halls to her classroom. But when she arrived to her usuall spot, her desk was gone. She usually sat with TenTen, Hinata and Ino.

"Um...where's my desk?" She asked.

Ino looked up from her phone. "Did you guys hear somthing?"

Tenten looked at Ino. "No." She replied.

Hinata was never the one to hate, but she really disliked Sakura's actions towards Naruto. Hinata puffed up her chest and focused on her next trip to see Naruto. After she arrived home her mother had Minato on the phone, he said that Naruto would like Hinata to visit him during **Golden Week* **Hinata said she would love to spend it with Naruto and his family. They were going to Kyoto's hot springs.

Hinata took a glance at Sakura who looked like she was about to cry, insted the pinkette marched her way to the back of the room taking an empty desk, throwing her stuff on the ground and slamming her head on the desk, covering her face. She bit her lip.

"Do you think...we were a little too mean?" She blushed.

"Pssh, Puh-lease, Hinata-kun. Suck-ara deserves it. That was a real mean thing she did to Naruto. I may not look like it, but I liked Naruto as a friend even though I barley knew him, not to mention it, Sasuke may be cute, but he's not worth doing what she did to Naruto for. I'm with Sai." She went back to texting. Hinata felt awful, but when Sasuke walked in the room, he glaned at her and smiled sweetly, she smiled back. They both took it as "let's be friends"

Iruka walked in. "alright, Class. Take your seats, please. Today's lesson we'll be studying the atmosphere and it's stars..." As Iruka continued on his lectures Hinata couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was going threw.

"Naruto..kun.." She whipered.

* * *

Naruto winced as the needle went into his right arm. Tsunade smiled.

"Great job, kid. You're not crying like you used to." Naruto blushed and Jiraiya smirked.

"You know, I've been toughening the kid up, not only with knowledge, but with muscle power...used to run track in high school." Jiraiya took a stretch but when he popped his back, he let out a wail in pain. Tsunade rolled her eyes and Naruto giggled.

Jiraiya smirked. "So...Tsunade...Tsunade." He started to walk around her. "Sounds like Tsunami...speaking of which, do you have on in your panties or are you just happy to see me?" Tsunade smiled sweetly and from down the hall a janito mopping the floors saw Jiraiya fly past him slamming into the wall.

"Pervert." Tsunade hissed.

"Maybe...but her really likes you. He says he likes your intellegance." Naruto smiled.

Tsunade shook her head and smiled. "That's very hind of him, but don't you go and behave like him, Naruto. I want one man on this earth to like someone for their heart and not their parts" Naruto sighed looking down the hall.

"My poor Godfather, will he be okay?" Naruto asked looking at Tsunade.

"Who cares? this is a hospital, if I killed him it wouldn't be the first time anyone's died in a hospital." Tsunade huffed.

From inside the wall, Jirayia moaned out somthing that sounded like: "God...she wants me"

Kushina slowly walked into the room with a tray. On the tray was a bowl of the low-last Ramen Hinata had kindly given Naruto and some Dadango** Naruto had been more than happy to know he could eat ramen once again, although he wanted to eat this ramen all day everyday he only ate a packet and he vowed to save the rest to share with Hinata for Golden week on their trip to Kyoto. Tsunade was reluctant at first on letting the family go to Kyoto with Naruto, but she figured that he should be alright if he takes enough medicine and the right machinery along. Kushina and Minato had paperwork signing upon paperwork to do.

Minato loved his job at the office. He loved catching up to Rin and Obito. Obito had exciting news as well.

"Rin and I...are having a baby." He smiled.

Minato smiled back. "Really? That's wonderful!"

"I know...I'm so nervous though, she's only about two months along already, but she wants to fly out to Tokyo and tell her mom and dad. Her dad still hates me." Obito chuckled at that last part.

"Oh, was her dad the one at the wedding who had you pinned up against the wall?" Minato asked, trying not to smile. Obito nodded, remembering the horrific events and the saying:

_"If you hurt my little girl, or make her even shed one tear, I'll take that company you own and with each brick on that building, I'll take it and shove it up your ass!" _

"That's for helping me by the way." Obito thanked.

Minato nodded, it was Minato who had to pull Rin's father off of Obito.

"Don't mention it." Minato looked up at the clock then back at his paperwork.

"Sensei...go home." Obito said, knowing Minato was anxious to return to Naruto.

"No. I'm not finished-"

"What did Rin and I say? We were willing to even pay you even if you're not working here. Naruto needs you Minato-kun, go to him." Obito crossed his arms and Minato smiled.

"Kushina and I can't thank you both enough." Minato smiled.

"Well, Rin and I were wondering if you could both do the honor of being our baby's God-mother and God-father." Obito asked. Minato nodded.

"I will. Kushina and I would love to be."

* * *

Kushina looked at Naruto while Naruto slept taking his nap. Naruto looked so small. Smaller than before. Naruto wasn't really the boy's average height but he wasn't small either. She blamed the cancer. Cancer must have made him shrink a few inches. But she didn't mind (too much) infact, Naruto looked so sweet smaller. So needy. So innocent. Kushina wasn't much for sissy boys, but in her mind Naruto was no sissy boy (although if he wasn't her son, she would classify him as one) infact, he was her baby. Which was perfect for her.

Kyuubi was asleep on the couch when Minato stepped into the room.

"Hey." He whispered. "I've got news." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yeah, Obito-kuna and Rin-kun are having a baby and they want us to be the God-parents." He smiled. Kushina smiled back, kissing his chin.

"I'd like that." Her smiled turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I'm scared."

"Oh? Really? My Kushina afraid of somthing?" He acted surprised, and Kushina lightly slugged him in the arm.

"Minato...I don't know if it's an instinct, but I think somthing bad is going to happen on our trip." She hesitated. Minato smiled, reasuring her.

"Don't worry, we'll have Naruto's medication, his IV's and there will be an emergancy kit. Not to mention Shizune will be coming with us. Lady Chiyo and Tsunade have agreed that it will be safe for Naruto. We'll even bring oxygen tanks if needed." Minato said.

Kushina sighed. "I don't know..."

"Kushina...I won't let anything happen to any of my children. And if anything were to happen, Shizune is with us and I'm that boy's father-" he pointed to Naruto-"I'm not letting anything else happen to that boy."

Kushina smiled, leaning against Minato. Resting her eyes, "Just for a moment. Let me lay here" she said.

"Are you going to sleep?" Minato smiled.

"No..."

She lied. She fell asleep.

* * *

***Golden Week = In Japan, all school children have one week of vacation it's usually spent with familys and vacations to Kyoto.**

**Dadango** = sticky rice balls usually served on a stick, very healthy**


	12. Chapter 12 Golden Week (PART 1)

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Golden week (PART I)_

* * *

Hinata smiled as she packed her bags. she had counted five night gowns and six pairs of clothes. She wondered if she should bring make-up to try and appeal Naruto more.

"No...He's notice if I was wearing Make-up." She blushed. "And I don't think they allow make up in a spa"

Neji poked his head into Hinata's room.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. "Naruto and his family should be here soon."

"Oh-oh, y-y-yes I'm ready!" She smiled. "I'm so happy that Naruto-kun could leave the hospital, he hasn't been to Kohona City in a long time, he says he misses it. I'm sure he'll be happy to spend time at the hot springs in Kyoto."

Neji nodded. "But what will they do about his cancer? I thought cancer patients needed Chemos and tests run."

"Naruto says Shizune his nurse will be with them." She replied. "They'll be bringing an oxygen tank as well, just incase of an emergancy." Hinata felt worried now, she was nervous and scared. "You don't think that will happen will you?" She asked her cousin.

Neji sat on the bed next to her. "No. I don't think so."

"How can you be sure?"

Neji shrugged.

Hinata's door opened and her father poked his head in. "Hinata-kun, Minato-kun is here."

"Oh! I'm coming." She said, taking her purple bag with her. Hinata smiled seeing Naruto in the car.

"Hello, Hinata." Naruto wheezed.

Hinata turned pale. "Naruto! Are you having trouble breathing?" She asked, alarming Kushina and Minato. Kyuubi shook his head.

"No, he took some pills earlier, dry throat is a side-effect." He said. Hinata smiled. She was greeted by Shizune and her tea cup pig Tonten. It would be a long drive from Kohona city to Kyoto. Halfway there Kyuubi had already gotten yelled at twice for either burping his ABC's or having his head out the window like a dog. Naruto and Hinata talked, well, Hinata did more blushing and kept from fainting than talking.

"Hmm...The Golden Pavilion." Kushina read in the pamplet of _10 Things To Do In Kyoto _"Be it capped by snow in winter or set against a lush green background in summer, nothing is as symbolic of Kyoto as Kinkaku-ji's golden reflection shimmering across the rippled surface of the pond before it. Not even the crowds of tourists — and they come by the thousands — can detract from Kinkaku-ji's undoubted splendor. The current gold leaf-coated reconstruction was unveiled in 1955, five years after the 14th-century original was torched by one of the temple's monks-"

"_bo-r-ing_!" Kyuubi boasted. "I wanna' eat somthing. Where's the nearest McDonalds?"

Naruto snickered.

"Kyuubi!" Minato hollered looking at his son in the mirror. "That's the fifth time I've told you to stop yelling!"

"Then why are you doing it?" Kyuubi huffed.

Minato kept his temper on a low and tried to focus on the road.

"The Ryoan-ji sounds cool. It's a garden of nothing but rocks" Shizune smiled. Kyuubi found comedy seep into his brain and well-

"_A garden of Rocks_?" Kyuubi nearly laughed. "Naruto made a garden like that when he was three, what's the difference?"

Kyuubi stopped laughing when he saw his father's icey blue eyes daring him to laugh another peep. Kyuubi kept his mouth shut.

Kushina smiled "On our last day, we're all going to the Toei Kyoto Studio Park TV and movie set that doubles as a theme park, where besides dressing up in period costume you can wander around a mock-up Edo-era samurai town and take in  
exhibitions of the well-known TV series and films shot here."

Minato smiled. "That would be fun, won't that be fun, Naruto? Hinata?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes. That does sound like fun and thank you once again for inviting me."

Minato waved his hand. "It's no problem, what time does it open?"

Kushina read the pamplet once more, "Eigamura is open daily from 9.30am to 4pm from Dec to Feb Admission is ¥2,200, though you can get in for half that if you come dressed in a kimono. Take bus number 75 from Kyoto Station to the Uzumasa Eigamura-michi bus stop."

"That shouldn't be a problem, we have plenty of money." Minato boasted. "Right Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi froze.

"Kyuubi?" Minato asked again. "Where's the money bag?"

The Namikazes always had a money bag with them if they went on trips or out of town. Kyuubi was put in charge of the bag this year. Kyuubi bit his lip, but inside he was smiling.

"Kyuubi..." Kushina glared. "Where's the money?"

"I...I...have to sneeze." When Kyuubi sneezed, he slipped the money pouch from his sleeve into his hand, making Hinata, Shizune and Naruto laugh. Kushina smiled at Minato rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Kyuubi enough with the jokes, please."

"Speaking of jokes, where that joker we call a god-father? Wasn't he coming along?" Kyuubi asked.

"He's riding with Tsunade and Chiyo." Kushina said. "We're supposed to meet them when we go to the Gion"

"Hm...Jiraiya and Tsunade in a car...together...ffor a long time, that can't be good." Naruto frowned. Hinata gave a curious look.

"Why's that?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

Meanwhile, in the wrong direction of Kyoto.

"Damn you woman, you went the wrong way!" The pervert screamed.

"Well, maybe if you, mapholder, were giving me the directions we won't be here!" Tsunade stomped on the gas pedel While the two bickered and argued Chiyo-san who was sitting in the back groaned.

"Better call Kushina to tell her we'll be late"

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

"Minato, Tsunade and Shizune and I were planning Shopping on Shijo-Dori" Kushina said. Minato smiled.

"That's fine, you girls have a night out, I'll take Kyuubi, Hinata and Naruto to the Manga Center. They'll read and have fun there." Minato said. Kushina bit her lip looking at Naruto, who smiled.

"It's fine, Kaa-san. I'll take extra precaution that day."

"Still, Naruto I don't want you to-"

"It'll be fine. Plus Kyuubi's with us" Naruto smiled, pointing to Kyuubi. When Kushina looked at Kyuubi, Kyuubi was picking his nose and she gave a worried look.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"Alright" Minato smiled, stopping the car. "Here it is, Kurama _Onsen Hot Spring_"

Naruto looked at the large Hos-springs. They had one in Kohona City but this one looked to be five times bigger! It's marvlous sakura trees were in bloom and sweet ladies in Kimonos approched the family.

"Namikaze?" One lady in a red dress asked.

"Yes that's us." Kushina smiled. "Three more are on their way, they'll be joining us later"

"Hello, welcome to Kurama Hot Springs, we will take you bags and escourt you to your rooms." The same lady smiled. Naruto smiled. He looked over at Hinata, holding her hand.

She blushed.

"Don't get lost." He teased.

She nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Part 1 of the Hot-springs vacation is complete :)**

**Review for more. **

**-The Un-wanted Angel**


	13. Chapter 13 Golden Week (PART 2)

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Lack of reviews is mykaing me sad :'( review more, please, that'll make Naru-chan feel better, I know that for a fact. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Golden Week (PART 2)_

* * *

Naruto gasped at how large their room was. It was beautiful. The wooden oak floors were sturdy. The room had two large closets, and four floor beds. They had traditional sliding doors and they had a wonderful view of the springs from their patio window. Naruto smiled, setting his bag next to a bed.

Kyuubi plopped on the other bed and pulled the pillow over his head.

"G'night." He smiled.

Naruto giggled. "Kyuubi...don't sleep now, we have to have a bath in the hosprings then Kaa-san and tou-san said we have to all go down for dinnner."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kyuubi smiled, unpacking his bags. "Ever been to a hot-spings, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "No."

"Yeah, you have been." Kyuubi reminded.

"Oh?" Naruto asked. "when?"

Kyuubi stopped packing and tapped his chin, trying to remember. "You were a baby, I was four or five, anyway Tou-san and Kaa-san took us to some hot-springs in Konoha City" Naruto nodded. He didn't remember anything at all. Minato had came into the room with three large bags, he struggled at first but slammed the bags on the floor, wipping his forehead, then gave a glare at Kyuubi.

"Yeah...Thanks for the help, Kyuubi" He muttered.

"No problem." Kyuubi smiled, knowing he did nothing.

Naruto smiled, shaking his head.

Minato truned to Naruto. "Naruto, baby did you take your pills?"

"No, not yet Tou-san-"

"Why not?"

"We just got here." Naruto said. Minato nodded "Remember to take them right away after you're done packing, I want to watch you take them too."

Naruto nodded. Minato left to make sure Kushina and the girls had everything out of the car and Naruto sighed.

"Tou-san sounds worried when I don't take my pills." Naruto said. "I don't see what's wrong with missing one time pill."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes brows. "Naruto, missing a pill is a very big problem. You heard Tou-san, 'if you don't take your pills at the right time, then you'd end up getting sick'. I don't want you to get sick, Naruto. I want you to be healthy." although Kyuubi didn't finish packing his bags, he reached over for a towel and one of the fluffy robes.

"I'm taking a dip, see ya'" He said, walking out to the patio doors to the hot-springs. Leaving Naruto guilty.

* * *

Hinata took in a deep breath and smiled, she had her towel wrapped around her and dipped her feet into the warm water of the hot-springs. She found a spot in which she could relax in, the water came up past her chest, but it still made her feel uncomfortable. She was very sensitive about her breasts, she was about the same size as Ino and a little bigger than Tenten. Much bigger than Sakura. Still, even in a place where everyone in the springs was a girl and there shouldn't be anything to be nervous about, she still kept her modesty.

"Ahhhhh!" Kushina on the other hand, let everything hang out. "This is the life~" She smiled, relaxing her arms to the sides, letting the warm water penetrate her body.

Hinata blushed as she couldn't help but get a peep at Kushina's-she turned away.

"Aw, don't worry, Hinata, we're all girls here" She commented.

"That's right." Hinata turned, seeing Shizune with-Tsunade!

"Tsunade-kun, you just arrived?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we would have been here soon if-**RETARD**- hadn't gotten us lost." she yelled that comment over the fence where Jiraiya was trying to peep threw, gathering "information" for his novel. Kushina saw threw his act, screaming for her husband, sending Jiraiya running with Minato chasing after him.

After the hot-springs, Naruto had taken his pills and decided to rest for a while. The bath was relaxing and very comforting. Tsunade had preferred he take a short nap before dinner to boost his energy.

Kyuubi was searching threw the menu.

"I want...crab-no lobester, maybe some chicken-"

"Kyuubi" Minato warned. "We're not showing these people how much of a pig you are by ordering a large amount of food."

"So, you're starving me, dad?" Kyuubi smirked.

"You could loose a few pounds." Minato joked back. Kyuubi shook his head, then he frowned.

"Um...Tou-san? What can Naruto eat?" He asked. Minato looked at the menu and bit his lip. Everything was either in the catagory or made with products of somthing Naruto couldn't eat.

"Damn..." Minato said. "I'm gonna' talk to Tsunade-"

"YEAAAAAAA!" a voice screamed and Jiraiya was sent flying from the girls' bathouse to halfway across the garden.

"-And see if there's anything we can give Naruto" Minato left the room and Kyuubi tossed the menu. He was pissed off now. was there seriosuly nothing for Naruto in this Spring-house? He hated how his brother couldn't enjoy his time here and not have to worry about his disabilities. He looked over at Naruto who stirred in his sleep.

"Probably dreaming about ramen." Kyuubi smirked. Then he remembered-"Ramen!"

He dug threw the large box that had snacks they ate on the road and found the blue box or Diet ramen. He smiled and walked down to the kitchen with two packets asking a cook to prepare the meal.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

"I wish you wouldn't show the children here: violence" Chiyo huffed, annoyed with Tsunade.

"I'm not showing them violance, I'm showing them self-respect and how to have a backbone when perverts like Ero-sennin peep on wemon!" Tsunade argued. Kushina nodded.

"We have to protect our rights as wemon, Chiyo-kun, if not men will be praying over innocent girls-like Hinata!"

Hinata blushed, now even more self consious than before.

"There's nothing wrong with protecting you "honor" as a woman, but however I don't think punshing someone halfway across the springs is a good example" She said, at that right moment, Jiriaya struggled to get up from off the ground, haaving the window sill help him up.

"I...can't...agree...more" He moaned in pain.

"GET OUT, BAKA!" Tsunade and Kushina screamed, punching Jiriaya once again, accept he didn't fly this far, only into a hot-springs. Chiyo sighed and Hinata stampered.

"He-he flew...again!" She said, worried.

Kushina smiled, as she tried to reasure her, Minato knocked on the patio door to the girl's room and she misstook him for Jiariya and without thinking punched him too, sending Minato flying.

* * *

Naruto yawned, streching from his nap. It was nice, indeed. He gave off a curious look seeing Jiraiya and Minato apply bandages to any wounds they had on their body.

"What happened?" He quietly asked.

Minato looked up "Oh, nothing, Naruto-san. We..uh...had an accident in the springs." Minato lied, not really wanting to explain in full detail, trying to keep his child's innocence alive as possible. Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, insted he focused on his empty stomach.

"Man, I'm hungry." He moaned. "When's dinner?"

"You sound like Kyuubi" Minato giggled. "And soon, Naruto"

Naruto shrugged, rolling out of bed.

"Naruto, did you take your pills?"

"Yes, Tou-san. Before I went into the hot-springs"

"Good boy."

Naruto was about to ask Minato somthing, when there was a nock on the door. Minato went to answer it, and Kyuubi walked in with a big bowl of ramen. Naruto's eyes widened as the bowl was set infront of him and a pair of chopsticks were placed in his hands.

"It's the ramen Hinata bought for you" Kyuubi spoke.

"Thank you, Kyuubi!" Naruto smiled.

"I had some of the cooks make it for you" Kyuubi winked. "Now you can eat without sacraficing."

Naruto thanked Kyuubi once more and finished his ramen. Minato, Jiraiya and Kyuubi all ate crab cakes and fish dinners before calling it a night. Just after Naruto dozed off, Kushina slipped into the boy's side of the room, she gently kissed Naruto's forehead, she didn't like how warm he felt, but she brussed it off, assuming he was warm because of the amount of covers he had on.

"He had fun" Minato smiled. "I think the springs was great for his immunity."

"I think so too." Kushina said. She pecked Minato on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, darling."

"Good night, my sweet. Rise early tomorrow. We're all going to the parade"

If Minato and Kushina knew what was going to happen tomorrow, they would have left and gone straight back to the hospital.

* * *

**Did everyone enjoy the Hot-springs? I know Naruto and Kyuubi all did. Hinata wasn't in this chaper much, but she'll be in the next one for sure :) But what about the ending? What do you all think will happen to poor Naruto? Stay turned and review to find out. **

**-The Un~Wanted Angel**


	14. Chapter 14 Golden Week (PART 3)

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Hinatafan323: (Don't worry, I'm not flamming you)**

**Thank you so much for the spelling and other advice you gave me, well at this time my story isn't being Beta'd and I really don't want to go threw the hassle to finding one. But thank you for your consideration and I tried to use that help you gave me in this chapter, if I didn't do a good job, then well...I'm sorry...but I'm glad you liked the story :) **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Golden week (PART 3)_

* * *

Naruto was still very tired the next morning when he was lightly shaken to wake up by Kyuubi. The family had to be up by six-thrity if they wanted to go to Toei Kyoto Studio Park. The admission was thirty-bucks a person, but they were going to a Kimono shop to buy Kimonos so they could enter the park for free. Naruto yawned as he stood in the shopping center with his mother who was taking his measurements.

"I'm tired, Kaa-san." He moaned.

"I know, Naruto. When we're all done with this I'll ask tou-san if I can drive you back to the springs to get some rest." Kushina said.

"I don't think that's nessessairy." Kushina turned seeing Shizune.

"Why not?" Kushina asked.

"Well, Tsunade-san thinks it would be best for Naruto to get some fresh air and we have the tank with us incase somthing happens." She insisted.

Kushina crossed her arms. "I'd rather he be at the hot srpings resting if he doesn't feel well-"

"Kaa-san, it's okay. I'm just tired. I'm fine." Naruto insisted, clutching her robe. Kushina bit her lip.

"Are you sure, Naruto?"

"Positive." He smiled.

* * *

The family and friends had broken up into teams. Kyuubi, Naruto and Hinata were to check out the Manga company while Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Chiyo and Kushina all left for shopping. Kushina felt nervous with leaving Naruto alone with Hinata and Kyuubi, especially after this morning with the insident at the store.

Minato could see the stress in her eyes.

"Somthing wrong, Kushina?" He asked.

"I'm worried." She admitted. "I'm worried about Naruto"

"They'll be fine." Shizune informed. "Naruto-kun has taken his medication and Kyuubi has a spare oxygen tank if needed. Plus, we're only five minutes away from them and Kyuubi has his cell phone."

"It's not that..." Kushina informed.

"Well, then what?" Minato asked.

Kushina bit her lip. "I'm calling Kyuubi"

* * *

Kyuubi smiled seeing Naruto and Hinata fasinated by how huge the manga-center is.

"This is the world's largest Manga center. They have every manga ever made here." Kyuubi smiled. "Every author, every genre, everything."

Naruto and Hinata looked around for a bit, Kyuubi following them with the extra medical bag and oxygen tank. He could see how gigantic the whole place was. There were about three floors (including a basement) all filled with bookshelves of mangas. Children, adults and teenagers could be seen sitting in chairs, at tables even on the floor reading Mangas.

"_The museum is divided into multiple public zones. One is the gallery zone; another is the research zone; the third is the collection zone. There are permanent and special exhibits, a Tatsuike history room, a museum shop, and a kissaten. The 140 m of stacks hold 40,000 volumes in the "manga wall", which can be taken down and read are various places for reading the manga in the collection – the halls have various seats, and there are some reading rooms, together with some outdoor benches. On the first floor, there is a room with children's manga for young children and their parents. In front of the museum, there is also a large lawn with artificial turf; on nice days young couples often lie on the lawn, reading manga from the collection_." He read from the phamplet.

_"In addition to its massive collection of indigenous manga, the museum also focuses on both the adoption and development of manga internationally. Works of international manga artists are featured, and manga related events at the museum often involve foreign artists._

_In addition to its permanent collection, the Manga Museum also features temporary exhibitions on various themes. The building, which now acts as the Manga Museum, was previously an elementary school. Some relics of the former school are on display for visitors-"_

Kyuubi groaned, feeling his cell phone buzz.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"_Kyuubi? Is Naruto there?"_

"What?! Kaa-san, we just saw each other not even two seconds ago!" Kyuubi complained, he slightly had a shouting match with his mother that he didn't notice Hinata and Naruto walking further away from him and a pesky libraian walking towards him.

"Okay, look, if I put him on the phone,_** then** _will you leave us alone?-"

"Excuse me"

Kyuubi stopped talking seeing the much taller, plump woman with a hawk's nose. He made a slight noise of disgust, alarming the woman, she narrowed her eyes and adjusted her glasses.

"No cell phones allowed in the building" She said.

"Lady, you don't understand my brother has cancer-"

"No cell phones allowed!" And with that she took Kyuubi's iPhone. Kyuubi glared at her, he was so close to hitting her, he didn't care what his father said about hitting ladies, this woman deserved to be smacked.

"Lady, I'm not kidding with you, give me back my phone now, it's an emergency!" Kyuubi growled.

"You may have your cell phone, but you're to leave the building!" She hissed.

"Lady-I'm about to bitch slap you! Give me my phone! My brother needs it! My mother needs to talk to my brother who has cancer!"

"...Brother? What brother? I don't see anyone" The lady folded her arms and Kyuubi immedatly turned in all directions looking for Naruto.

"Oh, shit! Naruto!"

"So many books in one place, it's soo amazing!" Hinata smiled. She was infact amazed by all of the paperbacks and hardcovers. They had a library in Konoha City, but it was nothing compared to this. Naruto nodded, but he adjusted his wig that nearly fell off of his head. He coughed loudly and it did disrupt a few people, but most of them brushed it off. Accept one boy starred at Naruto for a few seconds, before going back to his book.

"I mean, there's so much to choose from, I wonder...what should I read...first..." Hinata started looking threw shelves of _Sailor Moon_ and _Fruits Basket_ books. She looked up at Naruto.

"Do you know what you'd like to read?"

"I don't know yet" He let out another loud and harsh cough.

The same boy looked up again. Naruto continued to cough and the boy had enough, he walked up to Naruto, tapping his shoulder. Naruto turned around.

"Can you stop that?" The boy asked. "Go get a drink of water or somthing, your coughing is disrupting me."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I can't stop coughing because-" NAruto couldn't finish the sentance, cause he started coughing and even hacking.

"That's sick, dude!" The boy screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it-" Naruto began coughing again and this time he couldn't stop, he felt out of breath and began phanting on the floor. Hinata gasped.

"Naruto?! What's wrong?" She panicked when she saw how pale Naruto became.

* * *

Kyuubi started running all over the library, ignoring the libraian tail-gating him, trying to stop him from running around the halls. Kyuubi picked up the tank, lifting it up on his back, he looked down isles but didn't find Naruto. He even looked outside to the back door, but only people sitting outside reading manga could be seen. No Hinata or Naruto.

He stopped running, taking a breath and the libraian caught up with him.

"Young man, I've hand enough. I'm-"

Kyuubi snatched his phone out of her hands, calling his mother.

"Kaa-san! Get over here, I can't find him. I can't find Naruto"

"_What?!"_

"Just get over here!" Kyuubi hung up and he saw a crowd of people surrounding something. Kyuubi pushed threw the crowd, praying with all his might that they wern't crowding Naruto. Although his prayers wern't answered and he gasped seeing Naruto hacking and coughing on the floor, he took down the oxygen tank, placing the mask to his brother's mouth.

"Someone call an ambulance!" He screamed.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO sorry it took me forever to update! I hope this makes up for my absence with this story! Anyway, what's gonna' happen to little Naru-chan?**


	15. Chapter 15 Golden Week (PART 4)

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**YEEAAAAAAAAAAAH! OVER 100 REVIEWS! LET'S KEEP GOING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Golden week (PART 4)_

* * *

"Dear God, Minato. I knew I shouldn't of done what I did" Kushina weeped. she wasn't the one to bawl, but her mother instincts took over her mind and there she was sobbing into her husband's chest, sitting outside of KYoto Hospital, while Chiyo, Tsunade and Shizune were inside a room with a Kyoto cancer specialist.

Hinata sat next to Kyuubi, she blushed furously and couldn't help but frown.

"Kushina..." Minato whispered. "It's no one's fault. It was an accident."

"Still, things like this, should of happened" She cried. "Naruto wasn't supposed to feel abnormal, he was supposed to have fun with us and be like a noramal kid" Minato felt a sting to the heart. She was right, the whole plan for this trip was for Naruto to not feel like a burden and to have fun with his family. He kept himself from breaking down and crying, he had to be strong for his wife.

"I...I'm sorry, Minato-kun...Kushina-kun..." Minato and Kushina turned to Hinata. She was nervous, they could tell by her shaking.

"If...if I had done somthing...besides panic...then Naruto-kun...wouldn't be here." She bit her lip and Kushina hugged Hinata, alarming Hinata, but she hugged back.

"Hinata-chan...Thank you" Kushina cried.

Hinata blushed.

* * *

"So...what do you think happened, Chiyo-san?" Tsunade asked. Chiyo took the IV stand, brining it closer to Naruto, injecting fluids into his arm.

"I'm guessing he was short of breath, lots of Cancer patients go threw somthing like this. But what curiouses me, is that he didn't show any symtoms of this before. From what was told to me by Hinata-san, Naruto had suddenly started coughing and hacking, I guess that was the "red-alert" signal, but none of us were around to know." She lowered her head.

Then she sighed sadly. Shizune and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Don't say it." Tsunade spoke quietly.

"Tsunade-san...you and I both know that this-"

"DON'T FUCKING SAY IT!" Tsunade screamed, this frightened Shizune. Chiyo sighed, looking over at the doctor, who sat in his chair at his desk, reading papers.

"This is my dear friend, Katsuya." Chiyo said.

A man turned, he smiled. He had jet-black hair, brown eyes and he was rather tall, slender and his white lab coat did make him look professional. Katsuya stood, walking over to Naruto's bedside.

"So, this is Naruto Uzuamki you've told me so much about?" Katsuya smiled.

"Yes...This is the boy who's suffering from Cancer." Chiyo sadly smiled. "I'm sorry, Tsunade. But you and I both know how difficult this task was and even with our medical staff and medicines-"

Tsunade kicked a chair. "I promised that kid that nothing would happen to him! Are you telling me that just because he was short of breath, that now he's not going to survive?!" The room was deathly quiet. Katsuya sighed and sadly smiled, he packed a few papers in boxes and Tsunade turned to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'd like to meet the boy's family. After all...I think I can save his life."

* * *

Minato and Kushina fumbled with paperwork while Hinata silently sat waiting for Naruto. Jiraiya and Kyuubi played a small game of poker, using Doritos and Pringle chips as money and Chiyo stepped out of the room. Kushina looked up, rushing to her.

"Well? What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Kushina...he'll be fine." Chiyo smiled.

Kushina smiled and tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

"We can take him back to the hot-springs, but I suggest we cut this trip short and bring him back to Konoha Cancer Center. I'm afraid that if another insident like this were to happen again, then we wouldn't be ready, even with another oxygen tank." She informed.

Minato nodded. "Kyuubi, Jiraiya and myself will all go back and pack everyone's stuff. When we do that, you girls can wait for Naruto when he wakes up to tell him what we're going to do next."

Kushina nodded, then she turned to Hinata. "I'm sorry plans were cancelled, Hinata-san."

"Oh, no! As long as Naruto's alright, then that's what really matters" She smiled. Kushina's eyes widened and a good feeling went threw her head. She loved Hinata's attitude towards Naruto. She smiled. And After Minato, Jiraiya and Kyuubi left, the two girls sat in the lobby once again. They passed the time by talking about what would happen next and pretty soon the conversation somehow made it's way to Naruto.

"So...Hinata, if I may ask. How's Suck-er, Sakura in school?" Kushina blushed, seeing how she caught herself in her own mistake. Hinata smiled, then frowned.

"I guess she's okay. The other kids bully her on what she did to Naruto...and I won't forgive her." Slight anger went into her voice and Kushina grinned, evily.

"So...Naruto's cute, right?" She wrapped an arm around Hinata.

"W-WHAT?!" Hinata blushed.

"My baby's cute, right?" She tested. "He's gonna' need a good wife-someone like myself-to love him when he leaves this hospital."

"W-Wife?" Hinata tried so hard not to faint.

"What's your wedding dress size?"

"WEDDING DRESS?!" Hinata lost it there and she fainted in her chair.

* * *

Katsuya smiled seeing the small boy start to wake up. Katusay set down his clipboard and sat at the edge of the hospital bed.

"Hey, sleepy head." He smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

Naruto was confused. He had no idea where he was, he knew in a hospital, but they couldn't be in Konoha Cancer Center, could they? And on top of that, he had no idea who this man was, he looked like a doctor, so he calmed down a bit.

"Okay...Where's my Kaa-san?" He asked.

"Would you like to see her?" Katsuya asked. Naruto nodded and Katsuya looked over at Tsunade, asking her to fetch Kushina. Shizune followed Tsunade out the door and Naruto turned his attention back to Katsuya. Katsuya smiled, holding out his hand.

"My name is Katsuya. I'm the Cancer doctor here in Kyoto. Chiyo and I have been friends for a while now, she's told me a lot about you, Naruto-kun." He smiles, shaking Naruto's hand gently.

Naruto blushes. "I'm not that special. Now Kyuubi-he's famous!" Naruto boasted with pride "One time my nii-san Kyuubi spraypainted the grat bridge of Konoha with his gang! He still hasen't been caught" Naruto smiled. Katsuya felt a sweat drop and he sadly smiled. Katsuya and Naruto talked for about two minutes before Kushina stormed in the room, rushing to Naruto's side.

"Oh my God, Naruto! Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Kaa-san." Naruto smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Naru-chan. I couldn't have left you alone, I should of taken you back to the springs" Kushina felt awful, if she had only listened to Naruto, than none of this would have happened. Katsuya placed his hand on Kushina's shoulder, alerting Kushina.

"My name is Katsuya, I was the one to helped treat your son." He introduced. "I will say, Naruto's condition wasn't major, but he did have an attack. As for passing out, I'm sure that was a result from lack of nutrients. I'm not saying that you starve the boy, because I clearly see that you love him, but Tsunade and I have agreed to change his diet a little bit."

Kushina took in every word and Naruto's ear perked up, if anything involved food, he listened carefully.

"Some salts will be inserted to his diet and few sugars to keep his blood sugar normal."

"Ramen?" Naruto smiled.

Kushina laughed loudly. Yup, that's her son.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konoha City...**

Sakura Haruno felt lonley. Her parents for the first time that month (after being grounded a month, they finally let her go shopping by herself again) let her go to the mall. She had about ten dollars to spend and she wanted to see the sale at the new Cosplay store. Everything would be seventy-five percent off. She thought she would have a little peace from the "drama" at school, but once she stepped inside the store she knew it was a big mistake. Inside was Sasuke Uchiha, her ex-crush along with Tenten, Ino, and Kiba. She tried to walk away from the store, as quickly and quietly as possible, but she bumped into a coat rack, knocking down clothes and behind the coat rack just happened to be the jewlery counter, she had busted a great amount of expensive cossplay jewls.

The quartette turned, all of them took one look at Sakura and glared.

Sakura gulped. The store manager came out, seeing Sakura on the floor, instantly pinpointing that she was the culpret.

"Mam' I'm going to have to phone your parents, come over here." He said.

Sasuke snickered and Sakura felt tears in her eyes, and they fell once she saw Ino video recording this.

"Going on Facebook and Instagram" She chanted away, playing with her iPhone. Sakura tried to cover her face from other students and adults in the room, but everything was embaressing. Exposed. Humiliating. Disgusted.

While the Manager began to talk to Sakura's father on the phone, asking for the amount of damage that needed to be replaced she couldn't help but think about Naruto. She remembered the face Naruto made once he found out the truth about her dirty joke. She knew exactly how he felt now. She felt so stupid. She felt blind from what she really was. She had to apologize to him, but the question was how could she? Then, as if by considance, she saw a map of city bus routes that went all over the city. She smiled, one went from South Konoha City all the way up to Northern Konoha. All she had to do was take the bus to Northern Konoha then it would be probably a thirty-minute walk to the cancer Center if she walked threw the town of Northern Konoha. She smiled, leaping from the chair, ignoring the manager calling out her name. She raced out of the mall, seeing the bus coming her way, she waved out her hand, grabbing her ten dollars.

"I'm coming Naruto." She smiled.

* * *

**Part 4 of the Hot-springs vacation is complete And what's Sakura gonna' do?! Does anyone think she'll be forgiven? :)**

**Review for more. **

**-The Un-wanted Angel**


	16. Chapter 16 Flashbacks and Ex-girlfriends

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Lack of reviews is making me sad :'( review more, please, that'll make Naru-chan feel better, I know that for a fact. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Of Flashbacks and Ex-girlfriends_

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki placed her pen down. It was near one in the morning at The Cancer Center and she couldn't sleep. Minato and her were tassling paperwork and she told Minato to go to sleep, since he had work in the morning. She watched Naruto softly sleep. The Monitor beeping accordingly and once in a while the heater would kick on and make a funny noise, but it wouldn't wake Naruto.

She enhaled and her shoulders relaxed. The paperwork could wait till morning.

She walked over to her duffle bag, pulling out a blanket and laid on the leather couch that was right across from Naruto's bed. She felt tears come to her eyes as she tried to fall asleep. It wasn't a plesent position that she was in and her hips started to cramp, but somehow, she managed to fall asleep.

_FLASHBACK: 13 YEARS AGO_

_"Daddy!" A happy cheer echoed threw the cosy house in Konoha City as a small blonde haired little Naruto Uzumaki ran to the front door as his father was taking off his tux and Minato crouched down, picking up Naruto, hugging him tightly. Naruto giggled, happy of this rare moment. His father was Mayor Of Konoha. It wasn't often he could be home with his family for dinner, or for usually anything. This night would be special indeed. _

_"Look, Daddy. I drew us" Naruto spoke, holding up his photo. It looked so poorly drawn, and Minato couldn't tell if that was him, or a horse with human arms. _

_"So beautiful, Naruto. I'm gonna' put this in my office." Minato grinned, accepting the picture. _

_Kushina felt a big smile come to her face as a pair of large, strong arms wrapped around her waist, her neck was gently kissed and her hair was sniffed. She blushes, yet smiled, looking back at her husband. She then turned back to the pan of food. _

_"May I help you, stranger?"_

_"Dat's not a swanger, dat's daddy!" Naruto pointed out, slightly confused. Minato smirked. _

_"Oh course I'm your daddy, who else is willing to put up with a brat like you?" Minato was only teasing but Naruto pouted throwing a slight-fit while stomping his foot on the ground. His face was red and he looked like he was about to cry as he was stomping out of the room. Kushina shook her head. _

_"He doesn't understand scarcasm, yet, Minato." She pointed out. _

_Minato became confused. "Well, I know that, but he's like what, two?-"_

_"He turned four two months ago, remember the meeting we had?" Kushina bit her lip. Minato wasn't forgetful, but his schedule for work did run his life. Minato sighed, wrapping his arms around Kushina's waist. _

_"I know...I'm so sorry about that." That was probably the millionth time he's apologized and still he didn't feel it was enough. Missing his own son's birthday, he was crushed. _

_"So. How was my darling wife's day?" Minato smiled. _

_"It was okay." Kushina went back to cooking while Minato continued to hold her, his head resting on top of red hair. It was just the two of them in the room until Kyuubi arrived from School. He tossled his red hair shaking off what looked to be water. _

_"Hey, Kyuub's." Minato greeted. _

_Kyuubi gave a confused look. "Why's dad home so early?" He asked. _

_Minato rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too." He joked. Kyuubi frowned, his eyes narrowing as he too, just like Naruto, stomped out of the room._

_"Now, I know for a fact, he understands scarcasm." Minato pointed out. Kushina sighed. _

_"He's been having bully issues." Kushina said. "He was even suspended for fighting."_

_"What?" Minato spoke. "Since when?!" _

_Kushina placed her hands on her hips after she set the table for dinner. _

_"We spoke about it last night. Remember how he was home Monday, Tuesday and Wensday?" She spoke. Minato thought for a moment, then looked up. _

_"I thought he was sick."_

_Kushina rolled her eyes, placing the dinner on each plate. "Dinner!" She called. _

_"Kushina...am...am I a bad father?" Minato asked. His voice sad and serious. Kushina took a look at her husband, sighing. Her husband was tired. You could see it in his eyes. His once happy and playful eyes were now filled with stress and loss. His shoulders were weak and he was never sexualy active as he once was. _

_"No Minato." She spoke. "You'd be a bad father if you didn't care about your kids." Kyuubi and Naruto ran to the table, taking their usual spots. Naruto sat down and had a coughing fit, this caught Kushina's attention. _

_"Naruto?" She asked. "Are you alright?" She felt his head, he wasn't too warm but he was warm, she guessed it was from running around playing all day. _

_"I'm fine Ka'-chan." He smiled. "Just a cough."_

_*FLASHBACK DONE*_

Kushina woke up with a start. She phanted and looked over at her son who was still sleeping contently in the bed. She placed her hand over her mouth.

That dream...It wasn't really a dream, but a wake-up call. Now that she thought about it, that could have been when the cancer started to evolve in Naruto's life. And she couldn't help but feel awful. If she hadn't turned a blind eye to the situation, then Naruto could of had the cancer killed head-on before it got out of control.

She sniffed. Her son, her baby, she didn't want to have this happen to him.

Naruto was to grow up happy, secussful and healthy. Not dying more and more each day.

She sighed, he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sakura shivered while laying on the bathroom floor. She was in a dingy gas-station bathroom, cold hungry and calling it a night. She only had ten more miles before she reached the city. Her stomach would grumble and rumble with lack of food and her hands were cold.

"Gotta' get there." She shivered. "Gotta' apologize."

Of course she wasn't apologizing for her own sake, she truly was sorry and she needed to apologize emensily for what she did. She wasn't so sure if Naruto would forgive her or not, but she had to tell him how she felt. She had to and she was deterimed to arrive at Konoha Cancer Center, even if it killed her.

She wasn't even halfway asleep before a janitor found her and kicked her out. So now she was trugging threw the snow desprate to find the Cancer Center.

* * *

Minato sighed. He would be sleeping tonight, he was too worried. Worried about his son. Jiariya and Kyuubi were asleep while Minato insisted Katsuya stayed the night, since his home was in Kyoto, it was the least they could offer him. Minato sipped at his tea, thinking.

His son could have died that day. The thought scared him and made him siver to the bone.

Now he knew he couldn't go to work the next morning. He had to be with his son. Somthing was pulling at his heart and whispering to him in the back of his mind to be with his son.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked. Minato turned to see Katsuya.

"Oh...yeah, I guess I can't." Minato smiled. "Want some tea?" He offered.

Katsuya shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really thirsty, how are you holding up?"

Minato sighed. "I'm terrible. I'm so anxious, tomorrow Naruto is having another Chemo, Tsunade wants to give him one for extra precaution. And Kyuubi-" Minato stopped speaking. "Kyuubi sort of got mad at me yesterday when we came home. I told him I didn't want him to be with Naruto while he took the Chemo and he blew up at me."

"Maybe he feels he needs to be there too." Katsuya offered his opinion.

Minato nodded. "I know and I understand. But they only allow adults back there and I don't want Naruto to worry. Kyuubi can come with us, just not in the Chemo room. Still he's upset with me."

Katsuya smiled sadly. "That's his baby brother. How would you feel?"

Minato took a deep breath. "I just..." He stopped, lowering his head. "I just didn't want my son to go threw this. It's bad enough I wasn't around much because I was working and had to miss out on a lot of his childhood, now I' mgoing to miss out on more!"

He wanted to cry. Fuck the saying: Men don't cry. He wanted to break down and bawl.

* * *

**Another chapter well written and deserved to be reviewed! If I do say so myself. But there are only a few more chapters to go and then we're done! Oh...mi...gosh! What about Sakura? Do you all think she's going to make it? **

**-The Un~Wanted Angel**


	17. Chapter 17 Chemo-prices and Choices

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**So sorry about the short chapter in chapter 16, I was running out of inspiration for that chapter, but I promise This one will be longer and Sakura's in this chapter OMG! What will happen? Also, please vote on my Poll as to what you would like to happen and if Naruto should forgive Sakura or not. Please, it's very important.**

** :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Chemo-prices and Choices_

* * *

Naruto was so exhausted, by the next morning, he didn't want to wake up so early, but Tsunade insisted he had another chemo procedure,_ at five in the morning._ Naruto was cranky he wasn't too happy about having to have a chemo so early in the morning, infact, he was so tired that when the needle began grinding and gnawing at his hip bone, he didn't cry as much. He felt too weak to do floor exercises with Yamamoto, he was even too tired to finish a conversation with Sasuke over the phone. Kushina and Minato were worried. They knew Naruto would feel drowsy and be mostly tired, but they figured with all the sleeping and naps he had taken, that he wouldn't be as tired as he was.

"It's mainly fatigue." Katsuya answered. "It's a comment side-effect with Chemos"

"Many patients go threw that, along with the common one Naruto experienced like: Hair-loss, pain and nausea; I'm sure he'll experience bladder problems, maybe be either constipated or have diarrhea. He may experience bed-wetting again, but he can't control any of that. With the more chemos he needs, the more we're going to be seeing this." Tsunade said.

Minato's head lowered. Guilt now flooded and washed away any hopes he had of Naruto getting better.

Looking at the little boy who would love to run and play all the time. The one hyper and giggling boy was gone.

He had already missed so much about that little boy, he didn't want to see his son slip away from him. Minato sighed, tucking Naruto in gently while Naruto slept-his fourth nap today.

Kushina bit her lip as the paperwork was delivered, promising bills, taxes and other tests Naruto needed, but they couldn't afford.

Kushina rolled up her sleeves.

"Let's do this." She whisered as her and Minato sat closer to their son, sorting papers, sinking slowly into poverty.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

Sakura's teeth chattered and he slowly walked and made her way to the parking lot of The Cancer center and she smiled with joy, her feet were numb, her who body shook and she was sure with what patches of her hair left, was indeed frozen. She wanted to run as fast as she could, but she thought for a moment, she couldn't just waltz right into the front doors. She had to have a good reason to be there, so she thought of somthing and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm here to see my boyfriend, Naruto." she smiled, it had to work. She had used it before and it worked. She slowly walked up to the doors, standing in the warmth for five minutes to let her hair (head) warm up and to finally feel her fingers once again. She smiled and walked right up to the front lobby. A lady sipping tea looked at her.

"My, you look cold." She answered.

"Oh...um. Yes" She said. "I'm looking for Naruto's room." Sakura asked. The lady nodded and began to type at her computer.

"Alright, I have his room number, I need to see your ID"

"...ID?" Sakura asked.

The lady looked up. "It's for security reasons, every one who has family in our Cancer Center is given an ID to enter. For those who don't, have contacted us ahead of time to let us know they are coming"

Sakura felt her world shatter. She was angry.

"I...don't have one. Look, I really need to see him."

"Sorry Darling, no ID, no entering." The lady frowned. "It's policy rules."

"But...I'm just a kid!" Sakura said.

The lady raised her eyebrow. "Where are you parents at?!"

Sakura gulped, running past the front desk to an elevator, the lady qucikly screamed for security while Sakura pressed a button that brought her to the floor she remembered and hoped Naruto was on.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

Naruto was blissfully sleeping once again. Minato and Kushina fumbled with paperwork frustrated and confused. Minato didn't notice when Obito and Rin entered the room, neither did Kushina. Obito smiled at Rin, tiptoeing to Minato, tapping his shoulder, this made Minato jump in surprise and whirl around to see who touched him.

"Obito?" He asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just came by to see how you guys were doing." Rin smiled. Kushina gasped.

"Oh, Rin!" She smiled, rushing over to Rin. "Your belly, you're starting to show!" Rin smiled.

"I know, I'm so excited."

While Kushina and Rin softly chatted away Obito helped Minato figure out the payments and bills.

"So, what are you actually here for?" Minato asked, slightly frightened.

"...Truthfully, I was worried. So I just came by to check on you. I mean you haven't been to work in like a week." Obito back away a little once Minato kicked his chair in anger. Obito frowned, sighing.

"Has...has Naruto gotten any better?" Obito said.

Minato's head shook. "Nothing but chemos from now until...I don't know, honestly. Kushina and I want to give Naruto the major bone marrow surgery that can treat lymphatic leukemia, but we can't afford it, not with this paperwork," Minato shoved a few papers into his floder and Obito nodded, pulling out his check book and a pen.

"How much?"

"No." Minato said. "No, you pretty much are already paying me to not work, I can't ask you for this, Obito."

Obito smiled. "We're family, though." Minato knew that was entirly wrong. No way was Obito or Rin related to him, Kushina, or even their children, by blood. But Obito and Rin had it in their heads that they were family to Minato and his family. Minato still shook his head.

"I...I can't."

"Why not?" Obito smiled. "Besides, I owe you-"

"You already did your "owing" I can't ask you to do this." Minato objected. Kushina looked up and Rin sighed, her husband was trying to pay for everything, once again.

"Obito, don't make Minato-sensei guilty." She said.

"Rin-darling, I don't care, Minato, if you don't let me pay this, you're fired." Obito smiled. Minato huffed and let Obito pay the surgery for Naruto.

"You don't have to do this." Minato said once again.

"Naruto and Kyuubi are my wife's god-children. I want to do this." Obito insisted. After Obito and Minato had finished the paperwork the adults sat around the room, talking quietly until Naruto woke up. Rin was the first to notice this.

"Hello, Naru-chan. Haven't seen you in a while?" She smiled.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Rin-san?"

Rin nodded. "Obito-kun and I thought we'd like to visit you." Obito walked up to Naruto's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better." Naruto said. "Plus I've-"

"NAURTO!" Before Naruto could finish his sentance, someone has hollered his name and following that, there was a very loud bang and it startled everyone in the room. All eyes were at the door, and Naruto shifted his body to get a better look at what caused the noice.

Naruto gasped. At the entry way of the door stood Sakura Haruno, out of breath and tears in her eyes.

"S-Sakura?" He asked. "Wha-what are you doing here?!" He pointed at her.

"Naruto..." She huffed. "I need...to apologize."

* * *

"Tsunade..." Katsuya's gentle voice tried to confort Tsunade as Tsunade began to cry, hunched over he desk like a little middle-schooler and just cried. She felt worthless. The tests results came back from Naruto's morning Chemo and they wern't good at all. Well, no one thinks that Chemo tests are good, but this one was bad. Flat-out bad. Tsunade felt like utter shit, she promised Naruto that she wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, he promised him that he would live to grow old, but now, these tests proved her wrong.

She felt let-down.

Crushed.

Heartbroken.

Hopeless.

Katsuya reached out to place his hand on her back, put she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, tears trinkled from her honey-colored eyes.

Shizune and Chiyo sighed. This was probably the worst day for Tsunade. It was hard on them too. Katsuya sighed too, turning to them and pulling Shizune out of the room to talk to her. Katsuya, as much of a professional he was, needed to calm down Tsunade before she goes either into a sucidal faze or goes to her liquor cabinet, he asked Shizune who he could call to talk secne into Tsunade. Shizune thought for a moment.

"There is one person...His name is Jiraiya." She grinned. "He's a very honest man, great with kids too."

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

"Fuck you, you little brat!" Jiraiya screamed his thumbs going wils on the Xbox game controller. Kyuubi snickered as he began to blow up his god-father in Black Ops.

"I threw a frickin' gernade at you, how can you be alive still, but I'm dead?!" Jiraiya screamed into the head-gear.

Kyuubi smirked.

"One word: Hacked."

Jiraiya growled. "You little cheat-why I oughta'-" His ranting and screaming was interrupted by the phone ringing. Jiraiya answered.

"Hello? Katsuya? What's up-Wait...Tsunade needs me?!"

Kyuubi choked on the air he inhaled. Did he hear that correctly?

* * *

**Sakura's back Holy-crap! What's gonna' happen?! Well, I'm gonna' let you all decide what you would like to see happen next in the next chapter of the story, it's easy, go to my polls and vote on what you would like to see happen to Sakura and Naruto in the next chapter. I'm so sorry that the chapters are either too short or too lengthy, I really need to find a balance for those chapters, because chapter 1 is like more than 4,000 words where as last chapter was barley 1,000. Yeah...gotta' balance. **

**Anyway, I know I don't have a beta, but that's because I can't afford one at the moment, spell check will have to Beta everything for now.**

**Anyway: ****Don't forget to review! **

**We are now, more than half-way threw the story, so exciting! **

**-The Un-wanted Angel**


	18. Chapter 18 More Choices

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_ Choices_

* * *

"S-Sakura?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that sakura Haruno was right infront of him, then he frowned, looking outside his window.

"Sakura, it's snowing. Don't tell me you walked here." Naruto said, concerned. Kushina and Minato glared at the pinkette as Sakura made her way to Naruto's bedside. Obito and Rin were confused, not knowing who this girl was.

"Naruto...I need to talk to you," She looked at the four adults. "Privetly, please."

Kushina shook her head. "Sorry, honey, no can-do."

Naruto sighed. "It's okay, Kaa-san, I want to talk to her too."

Minato was shocked. "Are you sure, Naruto?"

"Yes...please, just ten minutes?"

Kushina huffed, eyeing Sakura, her hands on her hips and she walked out of the room, vowing that this door will open in ten minutes, no more and no less. After everyone left the room Sakura pulled up a chair to sit down in and Naruto gazed out his window. He had a wonderful view of the parking-lot and the highway.

"...What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

"...I came to apologize." She admitted, her cheeks a flushed pink, she took in a deep breath her hands and legs were shaking and she spoke with slight authority and curiousity. "And...I also wanted to see...if you still loved me."

Naruto's eyes went wide.

* * *

Life is a pure hell and Sake is good in Tsunade's world. The doctor had been forced to go home ordered by Shizune and Chiyo. At the moment, she was curled up in a few blankets, some improtant papers laying around on the floor and a bottle of sake in her hands.

"Fuck my life." She mumbled, taking another swing of the hard booze. The Sake numbed her pain of knowing there was nothing she could do beyond this point for Naruto. She flicked on the TV, ironically nothing but soap operas were on. She scoffed, tossing the remote at the TV.

She huffed, the blonde ran her fingers threw her hair, taking a gaze on an old photo. It shoed her and her grandfather. Her grandfather had died of Cancer, which is why she was a doctor, she wanted to make sure her patients were cured, which was why she felt so close to Naruto. She wanted to somehow save Naruto from cancer, maybe she'd get closure from her Grandfather's death. She never noticed the door creek open to her apartment.

"Hellooo~" A giggle came. "Are you naked, should I not come in?" Of course Jiraiya made sure to bring a camera, just in case he found some interesting research.

Tsunade froze.

Hell. . . .to the no.

"Tsunade~" Jiraiya smiled, taking a look around the corner, smiling a dopy-smile seeing a stunned Tsunade on the floor with Sake in her hand.

"Hello~" Jiraiya waved his hand, talking baby-gibberish.

"The. . .fuck?!" Tsunade made out.

"Oh, yes, tis I, Jiraiya-san! The noble and handsome godfather of Kyuubi Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki." from out of no where a giant block had risen as Jiriaya praised his name while Tsunade sat on the floor, eyes wide and her mouth open.

". . . I'm gonna' kill Shizune."

* * *

"Well, let's talk." Naruto spoke, annoyed and slightly awaed. Sakura bit her lip, taking a deep breath.

"I came, Naruto, to apologize." She admitted. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? and who exactly, made you do that? Your mom and dad? Ino, Hinata?" Naruto began to spit out acusations, he fell for sakura's trap once, he wasn't going to do it again. Naruto knew someone must have made her come here, someone must of made her apologize.

"No. . .No one, Naruto." Sakura sniffed. "I. . I feel bad."

"Oh, so it's for your gain?" Naruto's eyes were slits as he narrowed them.

"No!" Sakura cried. "No one's child but mine!"

Naruto stopped talking to let Sakura speak, appartently according to the pinkette, she felt horrible, after what she did to Naruto. She wanted to ask, maybe go as far as to beg for his forgiveness. Naruto wasn't the one to hold a grudge against anyone for anything, but this time, he felt conflicted and unsure.

Sakura's emerald were full of tears. As for the first time in her "relationship" with Naruto, she felt truthfully sorry.

Naruto laid back into his pillows, facing the window, watching the light snow fall and how soft the snow looked. Anything to not look at Sakura's guilty face.

"I. . . I don't know, Sakura." He yawned.

"What? What do you mean, you don't know?!" She didn't mean to yell, but she didn't spend the night in a bathroom, be chased by the cops or runaway just to be told: "I don't know."

Naruto ignored her, continuing to look out the window.

"Dammit, Naruto! Do you know what I just went threw?! I went threw Hell for you!? And this is how you tell me how we're gonna' be? By doing this to me?! How could you do this to me?!" Sakura screamed, tears rolling down her face. Naruto turned his head, smirking at her.

"Naruto! I still love you! I have feelings for you! Why would you stomp on them as if they're nothing?!" She added.

"Where had I heard that before?" He smiled bitterly.

Sakura was lost for words. The large door opened (or more to say, pushed open) by the lovley Kushina. Minato was behind her, smiling as he carried a trey of food to his son.

"Alrightly-time's up!" Kushina barged into the room, shooing the still-stunned Sakura out.

* * *

"Now. . ." Jiraiya spoke, after Tsunade had collected herself out of her state of shock, Jiraiya took a seat next to Taunade on the floor, his voice serious and calm.

"I want to know, why did you have a panic attack at work." He spoke.

"None of your damn business." Tsunade spat, taking another swing of her booze. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. This was going to be tough. He mentally sighed and knew his wallet was going to be sabatoged.

"How about some Pachinko* ?" He smiled then he added, "I'll . . .pay."

Tsunade's eyes went wide like a cat. "Really?"

"Really." Jiraiya struggled to speak, knowing his wallet was going to bleed with Tsunade's gambling.

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever, I just got a new job :D Review please. **

***Pachinko = Japanese slot machine **

**-The Un-wanted Angel**


	19. Chapter 19 Here I close

**Rating: M (for swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Sorry I'm not undating as much, (which is why there's a lack of reviews!) But my new job if keeping me pretty busy and school work is too, but I get out in June, so that won't be too long. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_Here I close_

* * *

"Here you go, Naru-chan!" Kushina smiled, placing the lunch tray on Naruto's bedside table. Naruto didn't look up. Kushina and Minato took a glance at one another before looking back at their son.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"I'm not...very hungry." Naruto answered, rolling on his side to try and fall asleep. Kushina and Minato took another glance at one another then both frowned. What had happened while they were gone?

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kushina spoke, concerned.

"Yeah. . .Just tired." And Naruto drifted off to sleep, with Hinata on his dream cloud.

* * *

"I've known him since he was the size of a baby slug!" Tsunade weeped, tipping a large bottle of sake into her mouth and chugging. Jiraiya glanced at the blonde, wondering if this was a good idea. Well, it was a good idea to try and make Tsunade greve for her emotions, but it wasn't a good idea on his wallet.

"Well, Tsunade, how about we-"

"I'm a failure!" She cried out, slamming her head on the table, crying loudly. Jiraiya shivered, gently tapping her back.

"There. . .there" He tried to comfort her.

"Why? Why is it always the kids who suffer?!" She bawled. Jiraiya couldn't answer that one, cause Tsunade, form all her drinking passed out on the table. Jiraiya looked around the smokey bar. The tender was in the back and it was just the two of them. He also couldn't help but notice her shirt had stains of booze dripping down to her-

He blushed.

"Uh. . .Tsunade?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

Insted of jumping for joy that his long awaited dream had came true to take advantage of this situationg, he picked up his phone, calling Minato.

"Hey, Minato. I uh. . .need your help."

* * *

**Three Days later**

It was getting worse.

And now the poor boy had a cold. His throat was raw and his nose stuffed up even with breathing tubes placed inside to help him. He was always cold, even when he was boiling hot. Kushina never once left his side, and the lack of sleep was getting to her. Always irritated, quick to snap at everyone but her dying child. When Tsunade returned from being forced on a sick day, the situation was worse.

"Give me that! You're not a doctor, you have no idea what you're doing!" She screamed at the red-head.

"I do to! I was a nurse and went to med school!" Kushina hollared back, taking the medication out of the blonde's hand.

"I could have you kicked out of here if I wanted to Kushina!" The blonde was at her wit's ends, it seemed Kushina was in full denial that Naruto was going to die soon. Everyone knew somthing bad was going to happen, but Naruto dying was somthing they never talked about.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped, sitting on her son's bed while Naruto tried to breathe. "Here, Naru-chan" She became strangley sweet, (only towards her son though, for Naruto could do no wrong) "Open wide."

Naruto hadn't kept anything down since Sunday, and it was terrifying to Tsunade who acted so tough.

While Minato brought Kyuubi to the Cancer Center, Kushina was with Naruto.

"Naruto?" She asked him, while he had his head propped up on her lap. He shivered, looking up at her.

"Naruto, do you need anything?" She asked. Of course that was asked probably about the millionth time that afternoon and Naruto didn't reply, as he laid his head back down and coughed loudly. Kushina bit her lip, rubbing his back. Her little boy must have been only twelve years old, but he'd always be her and Minato's baby.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

"Tell her to get out, Minato!" Tsunade raved outside in the hallways at the blonde. Minato held up his hand, to silence her.

"I'll see what I can do Tsunade, just take five, alright?" He spoke. Tsunade wasn't one to be bitter, but she scoffed, turning away to walk down the hallway. Minato turned to open the door when he turned to Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, stay out here for a few minutes, please?"

Kyuubi wanted to rebel, but the sad plead his father gave made him nod, as he sulked in a chair. Minato entered the room, obviously with a fake smile.

"Hello, Naru-chan." He softly greeted. Naruto opened his eyes slowly.

"How are you?" He kneeled down to his son's height, stroking his soft head. Naruto didn't want to wear the wig, he claimed it scratched his scalp. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to talk.

"I. . .hurt." He wheezed.

Minato faught tears. "Oh yeah? What can I do to help?"

Kushina looked at her husband. Minato looked so tired. She couldn't remember the last time he slept, she felt like such a bad wife for letting her husband do this to himself, although he probably was doing the same thing.

"Would you like a song, Naruto?" Minato smiled, rubbing his son's back. Naruto nodded, for some reason, the comforting tune of his father's soft voice made him feel so much better. Even if it was just for a few seconds.

* * *

**January 1st Midnight**

"Naruto!" Kyuubi smiled, sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed. "Another great year together, isn't that wonderful?" It had just reached Midnight in Tokyo and Japan was going nuts on the new year. Kyuubi was in the room watching his baby brother while Kushina and Minato made payments for Naruto's perscription. Kyuubi smiled, but it faded seeing Naruto had fallen asleep.

Kyuubi crawled up as slowly as he could to lay next to Naruto, he sniffed.

"Hey, remember when I used to lay with you?" Kyuubi cried. "You'd. . .hog the covers."

* * *

**January 14th 2:45 p.m.**

"Hey, Naruto! What's up buddy I haven't seen you in a long time, how've you been?" Sasuke Uchiha had gotten permission from his parents to visit Naruto. Itachi had came along as well and both brothers stood beside Naruto's bed. Naruto gently turned his head, slowly, only to see Sasuke's face briefly for a few mintues. Then he turned away, falling asleep again.

Sasuke bit his lip. Was it somthing he said?

* * *

**January 20th 4:55 p.m.**

"M-Minato?" Kushina asked. Minato looked inside Naruto's room, puzzled.

"W-where's-Where's Naruto?" She asked, frightened. That morning she and her husband left for grocery shopping, only to come back to find Naruto and his bed gone. She was shaking and her eyes were wide, Minato wrapped his arms around his wife, fearing she'd faint.

"Let's ask Tsunade, he probably needed a check up but didn't want to get out of bed, so they took the whole thing. Ha, ha, that's somthing Naruto would do, right?" He tried to cheer her up, but failed.

* * *

**January 21st 9:30 p.m.**

"Three days, I'm afraid" Katsuya spoke. Kushina didn't even feel the tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

"K-Kaa. . .Kaa-san." Naruto tried to make out. He had been taken down to the Intensive Care Unit. Apparently these are where Naruto would spend his last few days. Kushina pratically bolted herself to the bed to stay by her child.

"Y-yes Naruto?!" She asked quickly, almost happy to know he didn't die on her.

"Can I. . .'ave a hug?" He asked. She nodded, and gently wrapped her arms around Naruto. She despratly wanted to squeeze him, thinking that somehow that would make him better. That if she were to hug and kiss his boo-boos that he'd be fine the next morning and all of this would be a horrible, terrible nightmare. Naruto yawned, closing his eyes slowly as he drifted into slumber.

Around eleven the door opened and a male nurse stepped in. "Uzumaki-san, you look haggard. I think the best thing for you to do is get some sleep."

Kushina looked at her son, heart constricting.

The nurse smiled sadly. "We'll inform you of any changes. But I think it's best you come back fully energized tomorrow. I'm sure it will make Naruto happy."

"R-right... just a sec..." She got up from her feet and grabbed her bag. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek and stroked his face lovingly. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning okay baby? I love you." With one last kiss, she allowed the nurse to lead her out.

What no one saw were two blue eyes open ever-so-slightly just as Kushina got one last look of her son as she left.

Naruto's eyes opened again, and he became frightened. Where was his mother? He struggled to speak. "M-Mom. . . Mom. . .Mama. . ." The lids closed over the boy's eyes and never did reopen.

* * *

**January 21st-11:34 p.m**

"Minato!" Kushina shot out of bed, somthing was wrong.

Minato slowly opened his eyes, looking at his frazzled wife trying to get dressed. "Kushina?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto" Was all she needed to say and both parents called Jiraiya to come watch Kyuubi until they returned from the cancer center. Both parents booked down the hall. Minato confused and Kushina worried. Kushina reached NAruto's room and she wanted to screamed in terror as there were only two nurses in the room.

"W-where's Naruto. . .?" She asked quietly in fear.

One of the nurses bit her lip.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze-sans. I'm sorry to tell yout his but. . .Naruto-kun. . .passed away an half-an-hour ago." Minato saw black and Kushina fell to the floor.

* * *

**So sad! Please review! Sorry for the lack of updtes, last chapter coming soon. **

**-The Un~Wanted Angel**


	20. Chapter 20 The Things I Died For

**Well everybody. This is it. A little over 6 months of hard work, dedication, research and inspirations have all come down to this final chapter of this Fanfic. I want to take the time right now to tell everyone how thankful I am for the reviews, the favriotes and the alerts everyone put onto this story. To tell you guys the truth, I was a little nerve-wreched as to if I were going to get this done or now, but I managed to pull threw and it's amazing! I wanna; thank **_MadamRedRose _**For helpful information, and I also wanna' thank Kylelover101 for the inspiring innovations! **

**Thank you all. **

**Although some of you aren't pleased with Naruto's death, I will say this, neither was I. It was slightly sad writing this story because I knew he was going to die. But When reading this chapter, I hope you all coupe and come to terms with the hero of our story. **

**Please enjoy this final chapter :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_The Things I Died For_

* * *

Kushina sobbed loudly as Minato held her tightly, sobbing as well. Their little boy was gone. They didn't even get to say goodbye. A nurse helped the two off the floor, but Kushina seemed to be in a state where she couldn't comprehend anything, so it took a wheelchair to make her stay off the floor.

She felt horrible. She out-lived her baby.

Kushina was in no mindset to see her dead child, but Minato followed the nurse to the morgue. There on a little gurny was Naruto. Pale, lifeless and sick. Minato felt the cold, tiny hand. And his heart pulled at his chest. There laied his son, all stiff and still.

There was nothing he could do about it either.

* * *

Kushina still wasn't out of her "mourning" and she spent most of her time in Naruto's room attached to her and Minato's. She'd lay on his bed, clutching his favriote things and bawl. Her eyes would be irritated and red but the tears wouldn't stop.

Minato was the one to break the tragic news to Kyuubi and Jiraiya. While Jiraiya sat still in the chair, Kyuubi stood up.

"You're a liar! A fucking liar!" He screamed, bolting out the door. Somehow he had made it to the hospital without Minato chasing after him with the car and once he appreared in the parking lot and the blonde caught up with him, Kyuubi turned, tears in his eyes.

"He's gone. . .isn't he?" He asked.

A slow nod for a reply, and that's all it took for the seventeen-year-old to break down.

That following night Minato made a call to Iruka, asking him polietly to inform Naruto's class about the inconvienent situation. He had no time for tears at this time, he couldn't cry. Not with all of this that was happening. He simply couldn't cry and that angered him. He had to be strong for his wife who was too upset to eat, sleep or bathe herself. He had to be strong for his son who cried himself to sleep.

He had to be tough.

And the following week, Naruto's funeral was to be held at home. Everyone came in black, Kyuubi went as far as dying his hair the dreaded color.

The Uchiha family drove out to pay their respects to the Uzumaki-Namikate family.

"Minato." Fugaku gave a respected smile, shaking the man's hand. "How are you?"

"Been better." The father replied.

"We're so sorry to hear what happened, Naruto was such a good boy." Mikoto gave a sweet smile, "Where is Kushina?"

Minato turned, nodding his head to his wife sitting in the front pew. Today was horrible, Tsunade had to come and dress her, it was so bad. Mikoto excuse herself to sit next to her long-timed friend and comfort her. Itcahi and Sasuke strolled over to Kyuubi as the boy leaned up against the wall, with his hands in his pockets.

"Kyuubi-kun. Hello" Itachi spoke first. "You look different."

Kyuubi didn't respond. _His brother was dead, he felt no need to speak anymore_.

"He's not in pain, Kyuubi." Itachi spoke.

That was the last of their conversation.

An hour later, many of Naruto's classmates showed up, the last one to arrive was Sakura. She had tried to avoid the crowds at first, but she held her head up high, ignoring the glares of the children she passed and waltzed up to Naruto's grave where she loudly cried, begging for his forgiveness of her past actions.

Hinata shed many tears that day. She looked at the stiff boy, wondering how someone that young could live a harsh life.

"But, you didn't. Did you?" She asked, as if expecting a responce. "You had your friends and family."

Sasuke stood behind Hinata, forcing a smile at her.

"He had us, Hinata. I'm sure he was more than happy to be with you."

Hinata blushed.

"T-thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke himself turned to Naruto's coffin. He faught tears, knowing there was nothing he could do now, but wait until judgement day, where he could be reuinited with his best friend. Still, he managed to smile at the dead child.

"I'll make your proud, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. "I will. . ."

The snow melted that day, and it became warm.

* * *

**_Naruto's POV_**

_It's really weird being Dead. __No wait, I can't even call it that. I guess it's better to call it "at bay". I feel no pain, no suffering, nothing. It's as if my life was nothing but a memory that I've lived and now I'm waiting for somthing to happen. _

_"Open your eyes."_

_That comforting, familiure-yet-strange, voice comes back to tell me. I do as I'm told and I see my family, my friends I see myself down there as well. It's not that scary too. I see my mother crying as Sasuke's mother holds her and although my father tries to be strong, I can sence how he too, wants to cry. I don't want to call out to them. It feels like it's none of my business to call out to any of them. _

_I see Sasuke, Hinata, Iruka and Kakashi-sensei. _

_I feel almost happy seeing everyone. Yet, they're so sad at my funeral. I can understand why, but then again, I'm confused. Arent' they happy seeing me with no pain? _

_Mother. . ._

_Father. . ._

_Kyuubi. . ._

_. . .Sasuke. _

_I know you are sad and hurat and are dealing with it in your own ways. It's perfectly fine to cry, I learned that while living. __Father, I see light. Mother, I see Angels. Kyuubi, I feel warmth. Sasuke, I'm leaving you my friendship, hold and carry it in your heart. It's so strange to die. It's like leaving, with know you won't come back to visit. Dying is leaving your comfort-zone for somthing great. Please be happy while I walk these stairs to the voices call for me. While I feel the blankets wrap around me and the warmth of unconditional love holding me. _

_We live for the moments and look on the memories inwhich he have lived for. Father, I lived for you. Mother I loved for you and Kyuubi, I strived for you. _

_"Mother, Father. . ."_

_I can breathe again. _

* * *

**_"We live for the moments and look on the memories inwhich he have lived for_"**

-Grandfather. 1920-2010

I miss you

-Angel.

* * *

**Well everybody. This is it. A little over 6 months of hard work, dedication, research and inspirations have all come down to this final chapter of this Fanfic. I want to take the time right now to tell everyone how thankful I am for the reviews, the favriotes and the alerts everyone put onto this story. To tell you guys the truth, I was a little nerve-wreched as to if I were going to get this done or now, but I managed to pull threw and it's amazing! I wanna; thank **_MadamRedRose _**For helpful information, and I also wanna' thank Kylelover101 for the inspiring innovations! **

**Thank you all. **

**Everyone, that was the final chapter of A Parent's Worst Dream. I want to thank all of my reviewers, those who took time to read, alert and favriote this story, and most of all: My Readers. Thank you all of you for putting up with my grammer, misspellings, lack-of-updates and everything else under the sun. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart thank you, THANK YOU! **

** -The Un-Wanted Angel.**


End file.
